


【H2owildcat】豬耳朵切片短篇集（WD向，片段放置區）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊最近WD突然蹦出很多，再開個小倉庫</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 反向（GTA AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊那些聲音吵得Wildcat睡不著

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊微R  
> ＊包含VD內容  
> ＊微虐、微黑

外頭正在下雨，每當Wildcat昏昏欲睡，終於能陷入夢境時，啪搭的雨滴就會把他驚醒，那些滴滴答答的聲響讓人難以入眠，一下又一下打在他心上，彷彿是有人在不斷的搖醒他，執行著不准他安眠的酷刑。

焦躁感越來越重，那些聲音太過惱人，Wildcat一把掀開自己的毯子，皮膚接觸到的空氣濕冷，黏呼呼的感覺覆蓋過他的身體，好似雨水正在他眼前低落，「操！」抹了下自己的臉，Wildcat忍不住罵出聲來，不論他再怎麼努力，那些噪音都沒有消失。

Tyler......

「閉嘴，你他媽的閉嘴！」他在腦海中不停叫囂，但那些呼喊像是幻聽，如假似幻得進入耳道，反反覆覆在他的腦殼裡轉圈，騷擾著他每處的神經，打散他所有的思緒，操縱著他的意志力，最後Wildcat屈服了，黯然的起身離開房間。

基地裡的其他人大多都睡死了，寧靜的客聽只剩下朦朧的雨聲，Wildcat從冰箱拿了幾罐啤酒，跌坐回皮質的沙發，他沒多想就打開酒罐，幾點泡沫濺上他的手指，他並不大在意，趕緊把酒灌進嘴裡比較重要，可這酒的味道意外難喝，「這是哪個白癡買的？」他一邊想著，一邊用手背擦拭嘴角。

空罐「硄」的一聲撞在桌上，Wildcat知道他喝太急，酒精急速侵噬他的血液，頭昏腦脹得很不舒服，可是聲音還在持續，細細碎碎從Vanoss的房間裡傳來，如同無數蠕動的小蟲子，不斷鑽進他身體的任何一個孔洞，怎麼撥都除不盡。

其他人似乎都能理解，畢竟今天Vanoss剛跟一部份的人結束任務，好不容易活著回來的時候，當然會想要慶祝一番，但Delrious的聲音實在令Wildcat作嘔，包括那個口齒不清的胡言亂語，或是突然拔高的音調，Delrious發出的任何一個音節，全都像打在Wildcat的胃。

他們總是在吵架，不是和Vanoss那種的打情罵俏，Wildcat對Delrious的每個行為感到愚蠢，沒有邏輯的話語更顯得無腦，Delrious則反抗每個Wildcat的建議，指著對方的豬鼻子喊不，Wildcat說東，Delrious一定會跑到上邊去，滿臉得意洋洋的嘲笑他。

每回面對彼此時，其中的火藥味濃厚，有時候要不是其他人拉著他，Wildcat大概已經一拳打在Delrious的面具上，他才不管手會不會痛，或者Vanoss怎麼用眼神警告，許多次都是Delrious先起頭，明擺著故意去招惹他的，這可笑的小丑不只害他情緒煩躁，還擾亂他的生活。

尤其當Vanoss不在的時候，Wildcat認為他應該跟往常一樣，不會因此而改變什麼，他可不是整天跟Vanoss黏在一起的Delrious，搶劫幹活什麼的都好，隨便到街上殺點人也行，而不是趁眾人沒注意，躲到灰暗的地方，把Delrious按在牆壁，掐著對方的窄腰，狠狠的幹進他的身體裡。

他可以回想起每個細節，撐在牆壁的雙手，被壓到過度伸直的指節，Delrious的呻吟破碎，一會兒像忍不住的哀求，一會兒又像興奮的咕噥，他們的汗水混合在一起，撞擊間是短暫的火花，摩擦的熱度蔓延到深處，讓他忘不掉那個緊緻的美好。

那張帶著潮紅的臉上，Delrious的眼睛裡全是淚水在打轉，晶瑩的藍色混著黑色，Wildcat看得見自己的臉映在上頭，「別那樣看我，」他咬咬牙，忍住將要流瀉而出的發難，「別搞得好像你真的愛我。」其實是想這樣說，不過Wildcat只是用手蓋住那對藍眼睛，如此他才敢靠近Delrious，假裝自己沒有被在那個眼神烙印。

高潮最終會抵達，之後又漸漸平息，Delrious射得Wildcat滿手，後者也沒好到哪去，老二上沾著溢滿出來的液體，他們疲倦的坐在地板上，仍都在小聲的喘氣，先恢復過來的Delrious沒有馬上離開，他窩在溫暖的懷抱裡，安靜的像另一個人，一邊面無表情的摳弄Wildcat的手指。

Wildcat的腦子還是一片空白，盯著眼前的牆無法動彈，突然感覺到一個動靜，Delrious似乎輕吻了一下他的脖子，他的心臟有如被一隻野獸抓著，利爪刺入柔軟的血肉之中，讓Wildcat下意識的收攏手臂，儘管他也不知道自己想要抓緊什麼。

這一切荒謬至極，他不過是個替代品，Wildcat告訴自己要接受這件事。

所以聲音總算停止，四周的氣息跟著凝結，黑影爬過磚牆與燈火，深藍色的玻璃上頭，碎裂著無數雨滴的屍體，他們來來去去，時間不知走過多少，時鐘閃爍的光讓人看不懂，Wildcat一陣發昏，他想自己這下是真醉了，除房門被打開的聲音外，他的感官全覆著一層薄霧。

模糊的眼中出現Vanoss的身影，穿著背心和運動褲的青年坐到Wildcat對面，「你怎麼還醒著？不過介意我拿一罐嗎？」Wildcat瞥了對方一眼，然後微微的點頭，努力控制自己的脖子，不讓腦袋因此掉下來，「你們他媽的太吵了。」埋進沙發裡頭更多一些，他一邊語帶不滿的說道。

「我有叫Delrious小聲點，但你知道，他總是聽不進去。」Vanoss笑了起來，笑聲在朦朧的雨聲中格外清脆，「如果那傢伙聽你的就奇怪了。」Wildcat撇撇嘴，暗自為他衝口說出的話感到一陣灼燒，所有人都知道Delrious只聽Vanoss的命令，除此之外的指示大概全是屁。

「他就是喜歡作死，心裡曉得會被懲罰，還是三番兩次觸碰別人的底線，」外頭搖擺的影子晃過Vanoss的臉，他懶散的靠著沙發，金色的眼睛卻格外銳利，「但正因為這樣才好玩。」上揚的嘴角顯露表皮下的尖刺，這使他看起來比平常都瘋狂。

手捏扁一個可憐的酒罐，Wildcat瞪著眼前的人，幾乎認不出那是誰，他希望自己絲毫沒清醒過來，一切不過是酒醉的幻夢，「我操了他，」他有些緊張的開口，無數的轟隆聲跟著炸開，「就是說出來讓你知道一下。」又再次弄爛一個酒罐，他直直對上Vanoss的眼睛。

「我知道啊，我一直都知道。」將手裡根本沒喝的酒放到桌面，Vanoss的表情是一派悠閒，這倒出乎Wildcat意料之外，「什麼？」他們之間只隔著一張桌子，Wildcat意識到自己手無寸鐵，Vanoss則永遠都有準備，就算他只是在自家客廳也一樣。

「你是我的朋友，Wildcat，但這不是跨越界線的理由，」Vanoss認真的說著，語氣中全是真誠，可是面對這樣的狀況，Wildcat反倒開始慌張，「只是比起摧毀所有他愛的東西，我更喜歡玩這場遊戲。」發覺對方的異狀，Vanoss耐心的解釋著，平靜的看Wildcat愣住，然後意識到他在說的意思。

「不，不是這樣的.......」過了許久後，看著地板的Wildcat抬頭，勉強逼自己開口說話，嘴唇卻開開闔闔的，講不出一個完整的句子，酒精早已失去原來的作用，但他仍不敢相信，反覆懷疑並否認起方才的語句，他多希望Vanoss說得有錯，甚至是自己單純聽錯也罷。

不過事實究竟為何，他們心裡頭都清楚。

「小心點了，Wildcat，」覺得該說的都已經說盡，Vanoss站起身，今晚其實足夠累人，他打算盡快回自己的房間休息，「哪天他也告訴你他愛你的時候，你會知道後果的。」在經過Wildcat旁邊時，Vanoss給予他的朋友最後一個忠告，然後消失在灰暗的走道盡頭。

雨聲還在持續，Wildcat繼續坐在一開始的位置，頭痛欲裂且難以動作，他不懂Vanoss的告誡，到底是針對著Delrious還是他？他們彷彿逐漸走往同一條路，可終點到底要去哪裡是未知，Wildcat更不清楚自己會變得如何。

又或者說，他只是跟往常一樣，指使著自己，徒勞的想往反向前進而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為之前有沒回答的評論，稍微解釋一下結尾：其實想表達得意思不只是V在讓W離D遠一點，其中還包含著他不希望W變得跟他一樣，由於自己的佔有慾不惜傷害朋友，更顯出第三個人的旁觀


	2. 抱歉，走錯囉！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊Wildcat在一個女人身邊醒來，發現整個世界都變了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊部分性轉 AU  
> ＊COBD室友設定

Wildcat其實還有點迷糊，想說怎麼有種軟軟的感覺，在睜開眼時，迎面而來的是一對胸部，沒有開玩笑！是貨真價實的女性乳房，輕柔的壓在他臉上，看起來白嫩且傳來一股溫度。

「這下我死定了！」這是Wildcat緊接著的第二個想法。

他嚇得差點摔下床鋪，露出像上次Marcel被Mini性騷擾的表情，睡在他旁邊的是一個女人，被他的動靜給弄醒，眨著迷濛的大眼睛，「你發什麼瘋？」她從棉被裡起身，赤裸的身體一下子露出大片，但她似乎不是很在意，只在揉揉眼睛後，皺起眉頭看著Wildcat。

「我們昨晚是不是睡過？」面對那張搞不清楚狀況的臉蛋，Wildcat忍下衝口出來的問題，可這明擺著是廢話，洛聖都雖然是個奇怪的地方，但不至於出現蓋棉被純聊天的場景吧，尤其他們倆明顯都是裸睡的？而且要真這樣問，感覺是件非常失禮的事。

「哈囉！有人在家嗎，Tyler？」半躺在另外一邊的女人伸手，手掌在Wildcat當機的臉前揮來揮去，Wildcat想要做出回應，可是有太多疑問在他腦海裡，除非他真的喝掛到失去記憶，不然在他的印象裡，自己昨天可沒有任何帶女人回家。

環顧四周一下後，Wildcat發現這裡根本不是他家，他沒有一大堆的泰迪熊，或是粉紅色的娃娃屋在地上，不過堆滿衣服還有武器的房間倒有點眼熟，他看著已經不耐煩的女人轉過身，露出後背一大片的小丑刺青，Wildcat想起自己方才也有瞥見，在對方胸口以及手臂的那些刺青。

這些全都跟Delirious的一模一樣，Wildcat不禁懷疑這是否又是對方要整人，搞不好連Vanoss都有參與進來，可眼前的女性散發著一種氣息，Wildcat盯著她的一舉一動，從她邊伸懶腰邊打呵欠，到她穿上深藍色的內褲，渾圓的臀肉發出啪的一聲，腦子不禁越來越空白。

「過來幫我一下。」像極了Delirious的女人坐在床沿，撩起自己的黑髮，回過頭看向還愣愣的Wildcat，後者完整的思緒雖然沒有回歸，仍然乖乖挪過去，小心翼翼把胸罩的鉤子扣上，中間還因為手抖而失敗幾次，「謝了！」沒多理會對方的動作，調整好位置的女人便往浴室去。

獨自一人的感覺很差，但能讓Wildcat可以運轉起來，想想現在沒剩下幾種可能，他一方面覺得自己很可悲，卻又不免懷疑起來，自己是不是像一些電影，不小心穿越到奇怪的世界，親身經歷這種他通常覺得很蠢的劇情，「我他媽的瘋了......」扶著自己的額頭，只穿著四角褲的Wildcat在床邊暗罵。

浴室裡持續著梳洗的聲音，稍微停頓幾秒鐘，Wildcat決定到外面去看看，搞不好開門就能發現這一切是騙局，或者是場詭異的夢罷了，他想辦法找出應該是自己的衣服，吞了口口水後，壓下狂躁的心跳，終於鼓起勇氣打開門。

首先印入眼簾是髒亂的客聽，上頭堆著垃圾跟沒吃完的零食，地板上還有不少空酒瓶，簡直跟他記憶中的Delirious他家一樣，整體的擺設也是，「嘿，老兄，早安啊！」這時一個聲音傳過來，Wildcat移動自己的視線，發現是一個只穿著紅T恤跟內褲的女人剛好走出廚房。

這時Wildcat想起來，Delirious是跟Cartoonz一夥人住在一起，而現在肩膀上掛著毛巾、看來是剛沖好澡的女人，相同的語調跟表情，再搭配特徵的獨眼，完全能對應上他所知道的Cartoonz。

「Delirious也起來了嗎，那小子該不會還再賴床？」女版的Cartoonz搖搖頭，正要喝掉手裡的牛奶，一個金色的影子卻竄出來，迅速取走那瓶牛奶，「喔你真貼心，我正好需要呢！」帶著Bryce那種特殊笑聲的短髮女孩舔著嘴唇，對發出怒吼的Cartoonz眨眨眼睛。

在兩個人打成一團時，第三個人悄悄的走來，「你也想要來點紅茶嗎？」穿著灰色外套的女人突然問道，使沒發覺對方靠近的Wildcat差點尖叫，「呃，不了.......謝謝。」Wildcat婉拒只露出半張臉的人，後者便默默端著茶杯，窩到沙發裡輕啜著剛泡好的茶。

「別擋著我！我肚子好餓！」可能是Delirious的人經過Wildcat，邊叫著需要食物，邊到廚房裡拿出幾個三明治，接著豪邁的大吃起來，Wildcat瞧著穿起藍色外套與白色背心的女人，也努力跨過垃圾堆，靜靜坐到對方旁邊，眼睛直視著他根本有看沒懂的電視節目。

「嘿！那是我的衣服！」縮起腳的Delirious指著Cartoonz，「就借一下，不然我現在還你？」放開磨Bryce太陽穴的拳頭，Cartoonz作勢要把身上的衣服脫掉，「才不要！你都把它撐大了啦！」Delirious急得大喊，接著在Cartoonz豪邁的笑聲中碎碎念了起來。

「我也想要一個！」已經喝光戰利品的Bryce跑過來，從椅背後探出半個身體，擠在Wildcat跟Delirious的中間，細緻的皮膚蹭著Wildcat，「Bryce，走開！你弄到我們了，這裡不歡迎你！」Delirious大叫起來，但Bryce仍奮力在撈取桌面上的食物，弄半天都抓不到，還是一旁的Ohm幫忙才取得三明治。

當Bryce終於笑著離開，把三明治拿一個給Cartoonz後，滿臉麵包屑的Delirious轉頭，一臉狐疑的看著Wildcat，「你今天到底是怎麼回事，跟看到鬼一樣？」她抽張衛生紙擦擦臉跟手，然後將冰涼的手放到Wildcat額頭上，「該不會是生病了吧，小豬？」

Wildcat對上那對擔憂的藍眼睛，驚恐得瞪大自己的眼睛，下意識的向後躲開了那隻手，後背撞上沙發的扶手，那一下使他的背有些發疼，不過在他前方的女人看起來更痛，她先是訝異得半舉著手，然後靜靜的收回來，垂下眼睛看著自己輕握的拳頭，長長的睫毛沾著水珠。

「我不是......」驚覺到不對勁的Wildcat想說話，可是對方咬咬下唇後，馬上又氣憤的站起來繞過桌子，快速的摔上門躲到房間裡，剩下在場的其他人停下動作，感受這一瞬間的空氣凝結。

「你又幹了什麼？」Cartoonz雙手插著腰，有些生氣的問道，語氣聽起來像要把Wildcat給剁了，旁邊的Bryce雖然保持笑容，不過眼神卻是相反，面對這樣威嚇的Wildcat想辯解，卻也不曉得該怎麼辦，儘管這種狀況他面對過很多次了。

「或許你該去看看她怎麼了，」放下茶杯的Ohm在連帽外套底下說，一面緊張的搓搓手指，「你也知道，她有時候比較情緒化點.......」她搔搔被頭髮蓋著的臉，小聲的向Wildcat提議道，後者還有些猶豫，不過眼下他是無處可逃，也只能硬著頭皮去找Delirious。

Delirious正坐在梳妝台前，面朝著用口紅畫著小丑臉的鏡子，看都不看進門的Wildcat一眼，繼續假裝專注的在梳頭髮，Wildcat也曉得Delirious慣有的模式，當他心情煩躁的時候，就會不斷找件事情重複做，直到他覺得平靜才會住手。

「我不知道要怎麼說，」坐到天藍色床鋪的Wildcat咬牙，然後放棄似得開口，「但我.......不算是你認識的那個人.......」他不敢去想自己聽起來有多蠢，可他也只能這樣做，一直洩氣得想找個說詞來說明他也不懂的事。

聽到Wildcat的話，Delirious饒過了自己的頭髮，慢慢的將梳子放下，「我本來也在懷疑，因為通常這種時候，他是不會自己過來找我的。」她看著鏡子裡的自己，在小丑的笑容下露出苦笑。

「每次吵架完他總會離開，然後等到我們都冷靜之後再回來，」離開自己的椅子，Delirious改坐到Wildcat的旁邊，「你又是怎麼樣？」她有些含糊的問道，語氣裡帶著無奈跟好奇。

Wildcat對上她平靜的表情，一時間有些轉不過來，「我只是不確定該怎麼做......」這是他在到這個世界之前，腦中最後的一個記憶，他們常常會因為小事吵架，然後坐下來互相笨拙的道歉跟原諒，或是在一場性愛後和好。

但那晚Wildcat真的氣炸了，憤怒占滿他全身，他沒法看著Delirious毫無知覺的跟那些人講話，還露出那種愉悅的表情和笑聲，當Delirious問他怎麼回事時，他卻又說不出口，只能死拽著對方的手腕，將人拖到一個無人的角落，近乎是暴躁的親吻Delirious。

他覺得自己是病了，看到Delirious明明想要推開他，卻強迫自己抓著他的衣服時，Wildcat感覺更加不爽，他不懂Delirious幹嘛老這樣忍耐，憋得好像隨時會壞掉的炸彈，接著轉眼間消失在他眼前。

「他應該只是希望你開心。」一旁將手撐在下巴上的女Delirious說明道，「我知道.......」抹了把臉的Wildcat回應著，其實他也明白Delirious這點小心思，他不是真想笑對方是個小丑，但這總害得他失去控制，且每當他越不希望自己被這樣影響，就越感覺到無力而生氣。

「你應該說出來的，不然他一輩子都會活在懷疑裡。」Delirious收回在白色牆面的視線，朝著Wildcat認真的說，被對上眼睛的Wildcat雖然瞬間噎住，但身邊的人感覺似Delirious，同時也不完全是他，Wildcat能比面對本人時放鬆，「我.......不，我不行。」他有些沮喪的說道。

手臂上傳來溫熱的觸感，Wildcat看著Delirious覆蓋著他的手，「你不是個壞人，Tyler，他肯定是這樣想的，」語氣出奇溫柔的女人說著，拇指輕輕撫著Wildcat的指節，「而且你一定也辦得到。」她舉起自己空著的手，無名指上的戒指閃閃發亮。

那小東西看起來刺眼，Wildcat半張著嘴許久，「我的老天爺，這是什麼鬼！」他用飆高的音調叫著，逗得女Delirious大笑出聲，「但這下我是要怎麼跟他說！我他媽醒來就出現在這裡！」被笑得臉有點燙的Wildcat說，但Delirious看起來連天塌下來都沒事。

「用最老的方法總沒錯！」在Wildcat還沒問是什麼前，臉頰上傳來濕熱的觸感，他摀著被親過的臉，發現自己腦袋發昏，對方在笑得的樣子越來越模糊，他彷彿在逐漸下沉，然後突然的浮上。

「老天啊！你還好嗎？拜託醒醒！」Delirious焦急的臉在他眼前，Wildcat甩甩發昏的腦袋，然後從地板上撐起身體，「我怎麼了？」他問道，還是有些不敢確定自己身在何處。

「你都不記得了嗎？」在周圍的Cartoonz等人問，他們正以Delirious跟Wildcat為中心圍著兩個人，在Wildcat揚起一邊眉毛時，面面相覷的不知道該說什麼。

「你剛剛大喊一句『你是男的也沒關係我還是想跟你肛交』然後就昏倒了，」只有Delirious用哭笑不得的表情回答他，「你真的什麼都不記得？」他問著一臉尷尬的Wildcat，後者也回望他。

「不記得，所以快點讓開讓我起來！」Wildcat用惡狠狠的口氣說完後，拉著Delirious的手從垃圾中站起，站定後卻沒放開Delirious的手，他的視線掃過退開得幾個人，再回到Delirious身上，「但我記得我有事情要跟你說。」他說著，並露出對其他人來說有點恐怖的一個笑容。


	3. 抱歉，我會忘記啦！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊Wildcat做出一個決定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊續上篇性轉番外，另外一個世界樣子  
> ＊就是點日常的想像，再加點室友們

「欸，傻瓜！」聽見身後的一聲叫喊後，踩在一個男人臉上的Delirious收回腳，將高跟鞋拔出對方的眼窩，在地上蹭了蹭鞋跟後轉過頭，發現是Wildcat站在不遠處，正雙手環著胸瞪向她，「Kitty Cat！」面對兇惡的眼神，Delirious將球棒扛到肩上，回以一個笑容，並朝著Wildcat跑過去。

「誰是小貓啦！」手臂被抱住的Wildcat反駁著，又對著那張笑咪咪的臉洩了氣，難得沒有想甩開貓著腰的Delirious，「妳今天晚上要幹嘛？」他撇過臉，口氣有些不悅的問，腦中想起以前他很不喜歡被人這樣抱，也不知何時開始，雖然還是會全身僵硬，他卻漸漸接受Delirious的碰觸。

「電影之夜！The Conjuring 2！」Delirious開心的說道，每隔一陣子她都會跟三個室友們窩在一起，看一晚上的電影，「對！今天要看The Conjuring 2！」一旁擦拭著刀尖的Bryce跟著喊道，站在車頂的Ohm也舉起雙手，附和著對於電影的期待。

她們三個人圍著著火的車子跟屍體歡呼，看起來像在進行某種巫術，Wildcat暗自嘆口氣，靜靜看手裡抓著一疊出租片的Cartoonz走來，帶領整個會場進入高潮，頓時間火花與鮮血四濺，完全沒人記得他們剛剛是要做什麼來著。

「我也想參加。」在叫囂與爆炸聲中，Wildcat對著用胸部擠著他手臂的Delirious說，後者一臉茫然，不斷眨著眼睛，彷彿沒聽懂Wildcat在說什麼，「我說我今天晚上要去妳家，跟妳們一起看電影，行嗎？」他硬著頭皮重述一次，面具底下的臉莫名感到滾燙。

其實Wildcat的豬星語也並非每個人都聽得懂，有太多相反的意思要轉換，如同Delirious講話常常讓人聽不懂，不只是因為連在一起的發音，還有各種的胡言亂語參雜，Bryce不只一次問過Delirious到底在說什麼，但事實上是連她自己都不曉得。

沒有經過她多年好友Cartoonz的翻譯，Wildcat也只能辨認一些Delirious想表達的，像她喊著「Kitty Cat」的時候，就表示她心情很好，還想要找個人分享或撒嬌一下，「Wildcat」則是用在平時的稱呼，不過當語調上揚時，正是Delirious又想到鬼點子要惡作劇。

至於「Tyler」這個本名多半帶著點認真，代表Delirious有很重要的事要說，不過如果是有些哽住的說出口時，那是她正在緊張的表現，還有另外一個狀況，但Wildcat不想多談，因為那是關於一些口水、舌頭還有牙齒的事情。

儘管Cartoonz曾經叫他不要太得意，不過交往至今，有時Wildcat仍無法從Delirious的眼裡看出些什麼，跟現在一樣，他不曉得那對藍眼睛在盤算什麼，狡詐一閃而過後，是滿滿的驚奇緊接著出現，「當然好啊！」眼睛閃亮的Delirious說道，還不忘親了豬面具一口才跑開，跟其他人報告他們將有個訪客。

除了認識比較久、個性也較相合的Cartoonz以外，Wildcat其實跟另外兩個人沒有算很熟，對於藏在外套裡的Ohm的印象，他只覺得對方大概是有點害羞，所以話比較少，不過偶爾可以看見她悄悄走到Delirious後面，不清楚是說了什麼，Delirious馬上像隻炸毛的貓般跳起來，或是只能發出一句簡短的「什麼？」

Bryce則是個更奇妙的人，她很年輕又充滿活力，老是甩著短髮跑來繞去，好像有花不完的精力，Wildcat沒她說過幾句話，但是Bryce那幾乎是沒變過的笑容，讓Wildcat想到童話故事裡的微笑貓，加上Delirious又講過不少關於Bryce的事跡，擁有避開危險本能的Wildcat思考後，還是決定少亂惹她為妙。

參與Delirious他們的電影之夜是個全新的體驗，他當然不是第一次到Delirious家窩著，只是很少有機會跟他們四個長時間共處一室，Wildcat待在Delirious的房間居多，他上一次面對其他三個人時，要不是有Cartoonz跟他聊天，在Delirious終於畫好妝出來前，他大概已經被Ohm跟Bryce好奇的眼神給壓進沙發裡。

其實他們都是不錯的人，拼命說著Wildcat休息就好，不過除了他以外的所有人都有自己的工作，讓他十分尷尬，站在原地不知從何幫起，是Delirious喊他的時候，才跑進廚房裡救出差點爆炸的爆米花，「妳這傻子！」他碎碎念著，一邊想辦法把那碗燙手的爆米花弄出來。

等到兩個人處理好時，其他人已經就座，Cartoonz好心的留了沙發的另外一邊給他們，等Wildcat靠著扶手坐好時，Delirious絲毫不管她室友們的眼光，接著就緊貼過來，後背壓上Wildcat的手半躺著，Wildcat被弄得有點臉紅，但是牙一咬，乾脆伸手攬過對方的肩膀，將她安在自己懷裡。

Cartoonz咳了一聲後便按下按鍵，驚悚的恐怖片開始播放，Wildcat能感覺到Delirious在興奮的微微顫抖，然後因為突然的驚嚇而大叫跟大笑，一邊的Cartoonz也是尖叫的合音員，上半身前傾的Bryce會發出「喔」的聲音，而在單人沙發上抱著枕頭的Ohm比較安靜，不過偶爾會突然蹦出好幾個粗話。

其實Wildcat看過的恐怖片不算多，當然不是因為他害怕，是因為他認為這不過是人為製造的，到底有什麼好感到緊張，或是會嚇得睡不著？當他在心裡這樣提出疑問時，Delirious卻揚起臉看他，輕柔的捏捏Wildcat收緊的前臂，「看妳的電影！」Wildcat小聲喝斥著，然後移開視線，伸手去拿Delirious捧著的那碗爆米花。

遭到掠奪食物的Delirious鼓起臉頰，使力瞪著手插在碗裡的Wildcat，「妳那什麼臉？別擺那個臉，很醜！」Wildcat說道，但是Delirious仍像隻河豚，堅持要跟他抗爭到底，他咕噥著受不了後翻翻白眼，收回自己的手，乖乖張開嘴巴，讓Delirious笑嘻嘻的塞爆米花進他嘴裡。

有時候Wildcat很懷疑，到底自己為什麼會退讓到這種地步？更詭異的是，他喜歡這樣子做，看著Delirious取得勝利那種得意洋洋的樣子，Wildcat也會跟著莫名的高興起來。

明明他才是那個會喊著「女人，快過來！」的惡人，但是當Delirious屁顛屁顛的跑來，緊摟著他喊「Wildcat」時，他又會忍不住想摸摸對方的腦袋，然後被Delirious拖去看她發現的小東西，忘記方才自己到底要幹嘛。

所以當Vanoss他們說Wildcat老欺負Delirious時，Wildcat多少有點覺得委屈，Delirious也很常順著Wildcat的意，但她是怎麼使性子的模樣，還有在一股酸味裡殺人的景象，也只有少數人領教過，Wildcat正巧是其中一個樂於承受的受害者。

他們一直都是這樣，有時候激烈的爭吵跟胡鬧，沒有像其他的情侶那樣甜膩的喊著彼此親愛的，Wildcat更喜歡稱他的小瘋子為傻瓜，如同Delirious愛喊她兇暴的豬先生為Kitty Cat。

當別人問起為什麼他們不搬出去同居時，Wildcat也只是聳聳肩膀，儘管他知道如果自己提起，Delirious一定會說好，但他不認為應該如此，Delirious很明顯跟她的室友們住得愉快，而且看著她因為Bryce的吐槽，或是Ohm沒忍住的破音叫聲而笑，Wildcat覺得沒什麼需要他強迫對方改變。

「嘿，交往一周年快樂。」電影結束在換片時，Delirious趁著空檔，偷偷在Wildcat耳邊說，「喔，」現在在他心裡的那點疙瘩也消失了，雖然曾經說過「到底誰會去記那些數不完的紀念日」的人是他，「妳也是啦！」他迅速的說道，接著假裝自己對恐龍和人類的電影有極高興趣。

最後在恐怖片時耗完體力的Delirious沒多久就睡著了，還流口水在自己的頭髮上，她醒來的時候螢幕已經在跑字幕，「你哭囉？」她有些驚訝的看著Wildcat，「怎麼可能！我只是看太久眼睛痠。」紅著眼眶的Wildcat回應，但是鼻音卻出賣了他。

「沒事了豬豬，這不是很丟臉的事情。」半跪在沙發上拍拍Wildcat的頭，Delirious故意溫柔的說著，「閉嘴啦！我才沒有哭！你這冷血的女人！」在Bryce打開燈後，他一邊揮舞自己的手，一邊想要藏起自己的臉。

Delirious噗哧一笑，還想要多調侃幾句，逼對方承認自己哭了，身後卻傳來一個巨大的擤鼻涕聲音，「吵死了！你們這群沒血沒淚的人！他們都找到家人了！」紅著鼻子的Cartoonz發出怒吼，然後起身去拿下一片光碟。


	4. 蘋果＆啤酒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ABO，Mpreg暗示  
> ＊第三者視角

我剛畢業的時候，其實沒想過要當酒保，是偶然間經過我家附近的某間酒吧，發現恰好在徵人，加上過去有過打工的經驗，想著反正我也不是第一次被拒絕，於是走進去問了老闆，幸運的得到這份工作。

我負責大晚班的時段，那個時間人雖不算多，多少有些比較難處理的人，但我們老闆似乎也不是個好惹的傢伙，所以沒發生過什麼大事，只是偶爾遇上一些爛醉的人，能走的就幫忙叫計程車，不能走的只好打電話找人幫忙。

酒吧裡的人來來去去，幹了幾個月，我也能勉強記住幾個常客，例如有對情侶，操著一口英國腔，甜蜜蜜的在座位區打情罵俏，豪邁跟甜美的笑聲常會傳過來我這裡。

八十歲的老Ryan愛跟人談起他年輕時的愛情故事，好像跟什麼浣熊和蟑螂有關，口齒不清的邊說邊喝，最後被一個蜜色頭髮的男孩拖走，我猜那應該是他的孫子。

其他還有許多人，我印象最深的則是個男性Omega，他的味道非常好聞，像清甜的蘋果酒，他又尚未被標記，那股訊息素飄過來，足以令任何一個Alpha的回眸。

「你若聰明點，就該離他遠一點，」當我的老闆發現我不自主的盯向角落時，對我發出語氣冷淡的警告，「你可不會想知道他什麼來頭。」他在脖子上用食指劃過一道，眼神看來有些恐怖，害我差點連手上的杯子都摔掉。

雖然我是個Beta，倒對於Omega沒特別執著，不過男性Omega本身就少，加上對方的臉上，終年都畫著奇特的小丑妝，配著我要腹部極度用力才能發出的笑聲，想要忘記也是有點難。

那男人每隔一陣子就會來，身上帶著點輕鬆卻憂鬱的氣息，有時候他跟著朋友一起，最常出現的是個獨眼的男人，以及晚上都要戴著墨鏡的亞裔青年，兩個人總在吧檯邊竊竊私語著什麼，偶爾還能看見那Omega嘆氣，有時他則獨自坐在老位置上，不斷滑手機或喝酒，時不時眉頭緊皺，大概是遇上麻煩事。

儘管心中對這神秘的人充滿好奇，但我不好意思多問，我本來就是個不喜歡說話的人，也不愛過問別人的家務事，只是這個男人天生散發著酒精的氣息，不禁讓人擅自想像，他嘗起來會是什麼樣可口的味道，又彷彿他正是秘密本身，吸引帶著好奇本能的人類靠近。

可我將老闆的話銘記在心，還看過那Omega沒兩下，便把存心來騷擾的Alpha打趴，所以始終沒有機會跟他談過幾句，頂多是日常的「你今天想喝什麼」、「來杯啤酒就好」這樣的對話。

後來的某回我見到他，明明跟往常一樣的坐下點酒，表情同樣是笑笑的，仍感覺他有些異常，我想是因為他的眼睛太過明顯，在藍色的深處透露著難過，那樣的情緒有如常駐在他骨子裡，直到身體終於裝不下，猛得意滿而出時，令他連訊息素都透露著苦澀。

他喝得比平常超出許多，連他有朋友陪同時都沒喝得這樣不要命，「你確定還要再來？」我試圖暗示性的勸他，但是效果不彰，反而惹得他有些生氣，「太好了，這下是所有人都要限制我？我要幹嘛就幹嘛！」他語帶尖銳的說，我只好乖乖聽命。

招呼走其他客人離開後，果不其然發現他還在，醉到一頭栽到桌上呼呼大睡，嘴裡偶爾念著幾句粗話，跟我聽不清楚的名字，我的老闆早已經離開，僅剩我一個面對叫不醒的醉漢，我收拾一下店裡的東西才走過去，從他的口袋裡掏出一隻藍色的手機。

螢幕顯示著上百通的未接來電，除了自己的某任前女友外，我沒見過這樣的數量，不過打開通話紀錄，全都是他這名稱打著Piggy的人，我想了幾秒，還是犯懶，決定直接回撥過去，畢竟最近的來電記綠是五分鐘前，希望對方能剛好注意手機。

「操你媽的小婊子！現在才打電話過來！你知道我有多......反正你到底是搞什麼鬼！媽的信不信老子幹死你啊渾蛋！」電話響沒幾聲便接通了，一個巨大且粗曠的聲音傳來，簡直快吼爆我的耳朵，「呃、所以你認識這隻手機的主人嗎？」等激烈的罵聲歇息，我有些尷尬的開口，並解釋起來龍去脈。

那個氣呼呼的Alpha很快就到了店門口，他戴著頂白色的安全帽，臉上的豬面具非常符合他的稱號，他對我說話倒是挺禮貌的，完全不像剛剛在電話裡怒吼的人，他的身上還有點甜蘋果的氣味，令我感覺一陣熟悉。

「北七！快起來，不要死賴在這裡，」他走到醉著的男人旁邊，輕推對方的肩膀，語氣是緩和跟無奈的，「我們回家了！」他停一下後，才接著說道。

Omega這時奇蹟般的醒過來，半睜的眼睛掃過他身旁的人，「不要，」很堅決的一個回答，「你沒資格命令我，沒人可以命令我！」他迷迷糊糊的喊道，跟耍賴的小朋友沒兩樣。

那瞬間我看著手舉在半空中的Alpha，他的半張臉黑不見底，怒氣在他體內漸漸醞釀，「我管你那麼多，要睡就起來回去睡！」他咬牙切齒的說，趴在桌上的人沒理他，沒聽見般繼續默不作聲，一副要長期抗戰的模樣。

這下遭忽視的Alpha快抓狂了，他伸手去拽住Omega的手肘，要將人直接架起來，「不要碰我，你要幹什麼？」被抓著的人掙扎起來，力道卻軟軟得跟奶貓撓差不多，「你又沒打算標記我！不准這樣隨便碰我！」

「我又沒有這樣說過.......」手繞過對方肩頭，原本快要罵人的Alpha收回脾氣，用力的嘆口氣，「所以你想嗎？」半癱在別人身上的人轉過頭，帶著笑意的問道。

收到問題的Alpha愣住，隨即很小力的點頭，換得Omega滿臉的不可置信，「你真的是Wildcat嗎？你來自哪個星球？你身上有龍珠嗎？」他用手捏捏對方的臉，邊說著觸感不對。

「我本來就不是長這樣你這白癡！少他媽囉逼嗦！」撥掉那隻不安分的手，Alpha扛著醉醺醺的Omega往店門口走，「而且你明天就什麼都不記得了。」他低聲的說道，不過仍被一旁的我給聽見。

我沒有多表示什麼，只是靜靜的收下道謝，望著那Alpha把Omega塞進車裡，很快甩著車尾燈離開這裡，成為另一個我記憶裡的小插曲。

過了一陣子，我還是會見到那Omega的身影，他跟先前一樣喝酒，不過沒再那樣醉倒過，我沒問他跟那Alpha的關係，那次後我沒再親眼看過他，我唯一能得到點消息，是某天Omega跟我要了杯蘋果汁。

「你確定？」這是他第一次點沒有酒精的飲料，得到他肯定的答案，我看了他一眼，默默想著或許我有段時間不會遇到他。


	5. 青蘋果口味

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Wildcat發現Delirious有點不太一樣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊GTA AU，NC-17，以下內容含情色與不良舉動注意  
> ＊名字不要太在意啦它有它的意思

有時候Wildcat覺得自己不大清楚Delirious在想什麼，應該說大多時候都是如此，有點像他以前養的貓，想幹嘛就幹嘛，上一秒還在撒嬌，下一秒又翻臉不認人，與其說充滿神秘感，Wildcat覺得對方更像神經病。

當然，誰不知道H2O Delirious是個瘋子，可憐的洛聖都居民們走夜路都怕遇上他，不過這多半是自己嚇自己，比起在外面亂跑，沒事的時候Delirious較喜歡窩在家裡，Wildcat可清楚這點了，他可是有大把的時間都用在對方身上。

他真的花不少心思在搞懂Delirious，剛開始Wildcat也不曉得是為了什麼，只是照個一種奇妙的感覺走，經過一段曲折的路程，才到達目前的所在處，但他仍無法完全看透Delirious那張臉皮子底下，究竟藏著哪些玩意兒。

不過Wildcat可以察覺到今天的Delirious有些異樣，他一時間說不上個可以形容的詞，畢竟對方現在嘴裡含著他的老二，整個口腔被撐得鼓鼓的，Delirious的手攀著兩旁的大腿，動著他的腦袋，舌頭沾濕所有凸起的筋絡。

希望是自己多心，Wildcat暗自想著，他伸出手覆上黑色的腦袋，澄澈的眼睛直直望過來，令他一時間又忘記要說的話，「你他媽是在走神嗎？」吐出嘴裡的陰莖，看著銀白色的絲線順著肉柱消失，Delirious抹抹嘴角，對Wildcat揚起一邊的眉毛。

被察覺思緒的Wildcat笑了一聲，「你又何不回去專心的吸屌？」他說道，讓Delirious跟著勾起嘴角，奶白色的皮膚滑過Wildcat的腹部，帶著笑意的臉貼近對方，像隻從水中探出上半身的水妖，凝視著他的獵物。

「但你似乎嫌我的活幹得不好？」Wildcat可從不這麼想，雖然不願承認，但不論是在做口活，或者說些亂七八糟的語言，他可喜歡Delirious的那張嘴，「所以你該再多練習一下。」手臂順勢環過對方的腰線，Wildcat語帶嘲諷的說著。

「不，我想我們該提供別的服務給你，」跨坐在半躺著的Wildcat身上，Delirious的雙手擱在對方的肩膀，「鑒於你比較喜歡有人在你身上跳舞。」臀部輕輕磨蹭著發燙的性器，他的頭湊近Wildcat，在耳朵旁輕聲細語。

手繞過自己的後背，握住滴落前液的陰莖， Delirious的拇指滑過前端的小口，指腹描繪著傘狀的線條，還偷捏一下興奮的柱身，他沒管對方噢的一聲，將手裡的性器抵著自己的臀間，碩大的頭部逐漸擠開他的臀縫，闖入開闔的穴口。

又往裡頭推入一些，Delirious空著的手扶在Wildcat的胸口，抬頭朝同樣緊繃的人輕輕喘氣，像是要說話一般，卻發不出聲音，Wildcat看向Delirious顫動的睫毛，寬大的手掌捧著他的後腦，讓兩個人的前額貼在一起，另一隻則按在對方的大腿根部，順著Delirious的力量慢慢往下壓。

當Delirious將他整根吞入的時候，滿足的喘息從口中溢滿而出，他們的鼻間磨擦在一起，Wildcat仰頭去親吻Delirious，剛開始只是輕柔的觸碰，唇齒間接著嚐到那股甜美的氣息，有如越陷越深，無法自拔的渴求著再品嚐一次。

舌頭探入彼此的口腔，舔舐過柔軟的內壁，唾液混合與交融，他們像在追逐著對方，又像在奪取著僅存的氧氣，Delirious將手腕環著Wildcat的後頸，拉得對方更貼近自己，Wildcat則配合他，加深這綿長的親吻，同時攬過Delirious的窄腰，時不時揉捏底下渾圓的臀肉。

他們的下半身緊連著，被操開過不久的腸肉依然濕暖，溫柔的包覆著裡頭的硬挺，偶爾惡作劇般的收緊，勾勒出熟悉的形體，Wildcat試探性的向上頂幾下，讓Delirious稍微鬆開他的嘴，發出微弱的哼聲。

盯著Wildcat得意的表情，Delirious稍微喘一會兒，接著挺腰動了起來，陰莖在他的屁股進進出出，粗長的柱身滑到外頭，僅剩前端撐開期待的肉穴，再重重的坐回去，吞沒直入的滾燙，撞上深處的前列腺。

快感在身體裡竄流，操弄著陷入情慾的神經，Wildcat的臉埋在Delirious曝露的頸部，吸吮著薄嫩的皮膚，沿著曲線到晃動鎖骨處，留下星星點點的痕跡，Delirious也抱著他，斷斷續續呢喃著Wildcat的名字。

隨著累積得越來越多，他們的動作也越發激烈，抽插著的性器反覆輾過隱密的小點，跟依依不捨的軟肉拉扯間，帶出幾抹透明的液體，沾濕交合處的微紅，肉體碰撞的聲響因而清晰，在呻吟中添入更多的慾望。

眼前的一切搖搖晃晃，兩個人迷走在高潮的臨界，唯一能看清的只剩彼此，Wildcat將視線放在Delirious眼睛，染著眼淚的藍色晶亮，卻也是深不見底，近乎要將Wildcat的心智都拉進去。

粗厚的手掌撫著面前細白的臉頰，然後他再次深吻Delirious，後者被夾在兩副軀體之間的性器跟著抽動，領著Delirious迎來高潮，在釋放之後的漸漸鬆懈下身體，軟綿綿的靠在Wildcat的肩窩。

Delirious覺得自己的意識遠離，再一點一點的拉回來，他能在餘韻間感覺到Wildcat還在操他，高潮後的身體有些敏感，他的五感有如被放大，對方每一下的動作彷彿都深植骨髓，剝奪他恢復理智的機會。

這似乎太多，但Wildcat還支撐著他，沒什麼好去擔憂，Delirious閉上眼睛，聽見粗重的呼吸聲，與自己的嗚咽聲，他感覺到後穴裡的陰莖停歇，炙熱的精液沒多久便射在他的體內，將每一處都給填滿。

摟著彼此歇息，直到他們找回原本的呼吸的節奏，Wildcat看著Delirious賴著不動，似乎還沒打算起來，窩在他的懷裡發呆，Wildcat仔細想了一會兒，覺得那股黏人的感覺和平時有些不同，終於明白今天的 Delirious怪在哪裡。

前陣子兩個人各自忙碌，直到今天才有時間回家好好休息，只是一進門，他們都非常有默契的纏在一起，直接在沙發上幹了一次，大概從那時起，Delirious就表現得有些異常熱情，Wildcat多少有察覺到，但一時間沒找到個好說辭，而且好不容易回到房間，他的注意力又很快被接連的性事轉換掉。

現在可能是個好時機，Wildcat正想開口說出解答，床頭櫃上的手機卻突然嗡嗡響起，讓Delirious似乎是被嚇到的動了一下，Wildcat下意識的伸手去接，一按通話鍵，Mini急切的說話聲傳來，劈哩啪啦的講著他那邊出事的狀況，以及有多需要Wildcat來幫忙。

儘管耳邊充斥著Mini的聲音，Wildcat還是聽得見Delirious嘆氣，於是他在對方默默爬起來，想從床空著的另一側離開時，硬是攔截Delirious的行徑，把他拉回來坐好，並用手臂困住掙扎的人，扣留他下來等自己講完。

「他聽起來挺急的，你該趕快去幫忙。」掛上電話後，Delirious裝作幸災樂禍的說，悶悶的語氣卻沒藏好，「所以你最好直接告訴我你到底在搞什麼。」絲毫沒有放鬆力道，Wildcat對雙手環胸的人說道。

「那個男的，我沒有殺他啦！就是暫時不會出現……」僵持幾秒後，Delirious 不耐煩的招共，Wildcat曉得對方是在說先前大夥聚集在酒吧時，突然跳到他身上跳舞的脫衣舞男，雖然Delirious當下是笑著， 但Wildcat能料到事情還沒結束。

不過那還算小事，「還有呢？」他接著問，Delirious馬上對他擺出無辜的樣子，Wildcat也沒中招，靜靜的繼續等，要是以前他或許會接受這答案，可要對付Delirious不容易，他需要主動戳破那層泡泡，不用太大力，唯有再輕輕的碰一下，隔在他們之間的膜才會消失。

「這很蠢……」知道自己被識破，Delirious低聲的咕噥著，一邊偷偷瞥看Wildcat的表情，「我覺得我們很久沒一起幹活了，我是指單獨兩個人的那種……」撇過腦袋的Delirious臉頰發紅，硬著頭皮把話說完。

聽完這樣的解釋，Wildcat努力的回想一下，發現他們的確最近都分開行動，雖然這是莫可奈何，畢竟他們的工作講求時機，不過Delirious為這樣的事情吃醋，再因為自己的想法煩惱，對Wildcat來說，倒也是件新奇的事情。

「你生氣了嗎？」見Wildcat許久沒回應，Delirious有些緊張的問道，「沒有，在想別的事情，」Wildcat看著對方狐疑的眼神，無所謂的聳聳肩膀，「像是往好的方面想，我們只是把時間花在其他地方，而且又不是每個合作幹活的人都會搞到床上去。」

不確定Delirious是否有完全聽懂他的意思，但看到對方笑出來後，Wildcat也就明白Delirious的心情確實已經好些了，「你知道，你最好不要這樣幹。」Delirious說著，然後溜出Wildcat的手臂，扭到另外一邊，催促對方盡快出門。

Wildcat笑了一聲，起身開始換衣服，Delirious就懶洋洋的在床上滾，一邊盯著對方的動作，「我也不喜歡有別人在你腿上跳舞。」在Wildcat準備好時，他這樣補充道，「對，你一定是。」回過頭看著對方，Wildcat也揚起嘴角。

他當然知道這件事，鑒於之前某次偶發的慘案，Wildcat深刻的體認到，Delirious的表達方式有多精彩，雖然他仍舊有些看不透對方的想法，不過看來開口問Delirious，大概也是目前所能想到的最好方式了。

＊ Tyler有一隻貓

「老天啊！你還好嗎？」Mini有些激動的問著，他跟Wildcat看起來都很糟，可後者的外套爛了一半，全身上下佈滿大大小小的傷口，「喔，我很好，那些婊子也就這點程度。」Wildcat乾脆的脫掉外套，甩在自己的肩膀上，露出裡頭染血的白色T恤。

這回的狀況緊急，對手意外的突然帶另一批人來，要不是一個人實在沒辦法處理，Mini也不會打給休息中的Wildcat，幸好對方同意趕來幫忙，不然今天倒在地上的可能就是他了，或至少不會只受點皮肉傷。

「你那邊似乎挺激烈的，」他們走到Wildcat的車子前，Wildcat將外套丟進後座，便上了車準備離開，坐在副駕駛座的Mini還是很在意朋友的傷勢，「你們是用咬的幹架嗎？」他皺著眉頭說，一邊用手指著自己的脖子。

「什麼？」Wildcat一時間沒反應過來，他照Mini的動作摸了把自己的側頸，盯著指尖的暗紅，才想起那上頭的咬痕，後照鏡映出一圈的齒痕還帶著血跡，中間則是團瘀血，「喔，這個……是貓咬的。」他對Mini這樣解釋。

他在出門前被Delirious攔下來，「你忘記一個東西。」擺出詭異笑臉的小丑赤裸著跑過來，伸手拽住他的衣領，Wildcat低下頭，接受嘴角邊的親吻，感覺Delirious溫暖的鼻息滑過下顎，最後停在他脆弱的脖子。

「嘿！你他媽的幹什麼？」突然的疼痛感使得Wildcat叫出聲來，卻沒有推開襲擊者，他站著不敢動一下，供Delirious像隻吸血鬼，牙齒刺入他的皮膚裡，舌尖舔去隨之流出的血液，「就是一點小禮物。」故意用古怪的腔調說完，Delirious便馬上溜回床上裝死。

本來Wildcat還想再罵幾聲，但另一個人顯得很滿意，加上Mini正在瘋狂的撥電話過來，他的視線在手機跟Delirious奸笑的臉上來回，最後嘆口氣，按下通話鍵邊聽Mini高聲的講話，邊步出臥室往車庫走去。

由於後來的戰況激烈， Wildcat已經忘記這件事情，雖然他也只是稍微用外套擋，沒多想把這明顯的痕跡藏好，不過解釋起來很麻煩，他隨便想個理由講，令旁邊的Mini一臉的鄙視，完全不相信這千篇一律的說辭。

上次是Wildcat胳膊上的抓痕，「是我養的貓抓傷啦！」他同樣是這樣說的，「你不是說你家的貓很乖，只會假裝要攻擊你嗎？」Mini從那時就半信半疑，而且在Wildcat辯解說「他不喜歡剪指甲」的時候，另一邊的Delirious可笑得之大聲。

總之Mini沒很在乎朋友們的情趣，他現在只想回家洗澡睡覺，然而在Wildcat正要發動車子時，一個悶哼聲傳來，讓前座的兩個人都停止動作，「你有聽到嗎？」Mini壓低聲音說著，一起轉過臉的Wildcat也點點頭。

還沒下一步動作，又是幾個碰撞的聲響，這次他們確定聲音是來自於後方，Wildcat迅速的打開車門，繞到後車廂的位置去，Mini則跟在後面，看Wildcat小心翼翼的打開車廂蓋，露出裡頭被綁得結實的人。

「搞什麼鬼！」看著那個眼中充滿恐懼的脫衣舞男，Mini大叫出來，並對Wildcat投予不可置信的眼神，似乎很不齒對方的行為，「這不是我弄的！」感受到懷疑的Wildcat表示，並在心裡罵了Delirious一頓粗話，卻又小聲碎念著那小丑可真沒說謊。

「但有個被綁架的男人在你的後車廂裡！」對於朋友的詭異癖好，Mini幾乎是用尖叫的喊著，一點都不怕毀壞他的喉嚨，也不想聽仔細Wildcat的說法，「該死的，真的不是我！喔我的老天，我該怎麼處理這狗屎的事情！」還在試圖澄清的Wildcat說，並為眼下的狀況不知所措。

半夜被喊去工作還差一點陣亡，現在竟然又增加個麻煩，Mini覺得他受夠了，「去問你的貓啊！」他揮舞雙手，有些諷刺的吼道，接著氣呼呼的回到車上，留Wildcat一個人在原處，看向那無辜的男人，無奈的思考著該怎麼收拾Delirious搞出的一團亂。


	6. 平易近人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：死亡一直都陪著生命

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊GTA AU

有人曾說死神是平易近人的。

從生命誕生以來，死神就如影隨形，有時他們帶走生命，但大多時候，他們只是靜靜的陪伴著。

Wildcat第一次見到死神的時候，還只有Tyler這個名字。

他並不認得死神，儘管對方已經跟著他許久，「你他媽是誰？為什麼跟在我後面！」當時不過十歲的Wildcat大喊，走在他後方的男孩抬起頭，從深藍色的帽兜底下露出白淨的臉，眼神狐疑的盯著Wildcat。

「你看得見我？」看來年紀和他差不多的男孩說，藍色的眼睛裡帶著些驚奇，不過一瞬間的波瀾很快就消逝，恢復成原本的風平浪靜。

「當然，你當我瞎了嗎？你剛剛在路口就一直跟著我！」Wildcat雙手環胸，充滿戒備的看著面前的男孩，他從未在這附近見過對方，也沒聽說有誰新搬來，他們這住宅區就那樣小而破爛，連唯一的小公園都堆滿垃圾，只容得下少數的孩子爭著遊玩。

陌生的黑髮男孩點點頭，腳步輕快的繞著Wildcat走了一圈，發現對方裝凶狠的視線確實跟著他移動，便回到原地停下，「你剛剛差點就被車撞到了，要是晚一步退開，你就會死掉。」他平淡的敘述著，完全沒有一絲驚險的感覺。

「那又怎麼樣？誰會管這個！我是在問你是誰，為什麼像個變態一樣跟蹤我？」幾乎是要翻個白眼，Wildcat雙手揮舞起來，大聲質問另一個男孩，對方保持著的微笑，令他想起那些故弄玄虛的大人。

儘管Wildcat的語氣火爆，男孩也沒生氣，或是露出一點慌張，彷彿在他眼裡看來，一切終歸平靜，「因為我是死神。」伸出自己細白的手，充滿笑意的男孩如此介紹自己。

這樣的回答讓Wildcat不禁皺起眉頭，發出大大的蛤一聲，「你在說什麼鬼東西？」他完全不相信對方的話，對他來說，死神什麼的和鬼怪一樣，全是編造出來讓人乖乖聽話的謊言，況且現在又不是萬聖節，他不懂對方幹嘛亂扯。

但男孩表現得充滿自信，非常堅定的表示他就是死神，「死神才不長這樣，你一點都不像死神好嗎！」跟他那個相信有聖誕老人的鄰居小孩一樣，覺得對方十分滑稽Wildcat說，等著對方反駁。

自稱死神的男孩想了想，嘴裡叨念著含糊的自言自語，聽得Wildcat越來越不耐煩，「長這樣你才不會害怕我。」他認真的解釋道，可惜對方並不理解，「你讓我覺得恐怖死了，怪胎！」扯著嗓子罵完後，Wildcat轉身就跑，想盡快甩開這奇怪的小孩。

他刻意穿過雜亂的小巷，無數次回頭沒看見男孩也不停下，直到自己筋疲力竭，Wildcat緩下腳步，往他的家前進，然而那個奇怪的孩子站在他的門口附近，夕陽打在比Wildcat瘦小的身軀上，溫暖的光包覆著男孩，像他一直都在那裏一般，毫不感到唐突。

Wildcat原本下意識的想後退，卻硬生生止住腳步，「你到底想要幹嘛？我沒什麼東西可以給你！」他瞪著對方說道，一邊慢慢的走過去，故作鎮定的掏出鑰匙。

「我沒有要做什麼，你可以放心做自己的事情，我不會妨礙你，」男孩搖搖頭，午後的晚風絲毫無法吹動他袍子的一角，「而且你是甩不掉我的。」他溫和的補充著，在Wildcat打開門時，仍只是靜靜的看著。

原以為另一個人會慌張，Wildcat一時間有些停頓，然後咬咬牙，乾脆將門再推開些，變成足夠讓兩個人通過的大小，他假裝不理會男孩，由著對方一起進門。

他們來到Wildcat的小房間，Wildcat開始做著自己的事情，寫作業或者翻翻漫畫，壓著心裡的好奇，想看究竟這怪小孩有什麼花樣，不過對方真的只是安靜的待在一旁，讓Wildcat甚至已經忘記對方存在。

只有偶爾猛得想起，定眼一看才發現男孩坐在Wildcat的小床上，兩顆眼睛望著灰濛濛的窗，不曉得在看些什麼。  
奇怪的是，四周都沒人看見這男孩，包括Wildcat的父母也是，但他懷疑是否為父母視而不見，畢竟他爸爸總被酒精薰著眼睛，媽媽少數清醒的時刻幾乎都不在家。

不過在公園的時候，他向朋友們指著依舊跟著他的男孩，大夥紛紛搖頭，明明當事人就蹲在距離不過幾呎的花叢前，手裡戳弄弄丟花朵的綠梗，發現Wildcat正在針對他，還笑著朝他揮揮手。

既然其他人沒察覺，Wildcat也不再提這事，他可不想被當成怪孩子帶走。

隨著日子過去，Wildcat也漸漸接受這件事情，反正死神跟他所說的一樣，從不阻礙自己，同樣也不會提供任何協助，若沒特別注意，Wildcat根本不會感覺到他的存在。

唯有在Wildcat單獨一人，主動向對方搭話的時候，死神才會開口跟他聊天，回答Wildcat的任何問題，即使那些問題不斷重複，他也不厭其煩。

「到底幹嘛跟著我？」時隔好幾年，已經長大的Wildcat仍在思索這問題，「因為你需要我。」躺在床鋪上的死神俏皮的說，還把玩著Wildcat的籃球，「跟你打籃球也需要隊友一樣，或者是一個人看鬼片感到害怕的時候。」他意有所指的笑，惹得Wildcat冷哼一聲並強力否認，好似方才尖叫的人不是他。

Wildcat無法否認他的死神是個好夥伴，離開原生街區到洛聖都混的這期間，唯獨死神不棄不離的在他身邊，跟著他一同成長，現在的死神已並非當年男孩的樣貌，成年後的死神五官精緻，甚至看得出來年紀比Wildcat大些，雖然體型還是較Wildcat瘦小。

根據先前與死神的談話，Wildcat才知道每個人打從出生起，都伴有一個死神，作為生贈予生命的禮物，每個人的死神都長得不一樣，Wildcat很少看到其他人的死神，挺多是現在混在一起的夥伴裡，仔細去瞧才能找到悠晃的影子，稍微沒集中注意，他們便消失得無影無蹤。

除了Delirious這怪異的人以外。

曾經他們一群人還常開玩笑，說Delirious其實是外星人云云，帶著曲棍球面具的人若聽見，也就在旁邊笑笑，加上幾句粗話而已，不怎麼在意其他人對他的懷疑，繼續維持他瘋子般的神秘作風。

「他大概是某個心理變態，搞不好是某種計畫的間諜……」儘管Vanoss和Basically再三保證，Delirious展現的效率確實頗佳，但藏著秘密的人令Wildcat不安，他難以將性命託付在不信任的人手裡。

「聽起來是你很在乎他。」已經聽Wildcat叨叨絮絮好幾次的死神一邊說，一邊坐在單人沙發上，修長的手指再拎起一顆子彈，將Wildcat灑在桌上的子彈立起，像士兵般一顆顆排好。

「怎麼可能不在乎？」滿臉困擾的Wildcat說道，接著對自己說的話感到詭異，「我是說，這攸關性命……」放下檢查好的槍，他看往另外一側的死神，後者揚起嘴角，接著就哼起一首有些熟悉的自創歌曲。

Wildcat對於死神這樣的態度，起初感到有些煩躁，可又無可奈何的開始思考，過去他總是想到什麼就幹，時間不會同情他的煩擾，更別說是不長眼的子彈。

不過Delirious可以被Wildcat列入搞不懂的生物之一，既然如此，他想自己該去弄清楚，「有他媽非常多的理由能證明這行為是對的！」Wildcat再次聲明，死神當然一如既往的聳聳肩。

所以他很自然的跟Delirious合作、相處以及玩鬧，並趁著某回他們剛好一起幹盯梢的活， Wildcat坐在Delirious旁邊，直接的開口，「你是都不怕死嗎？」向在一邊抽菸的Delirious發表他的疑問。

嘴裡叼著菸的人轉頭，此刻Delirious沒有戴面具，沒跟上Wildcat問題的樣子一覽無疑，「什麼奇怪的問題，」抽出嘴裡的香菸，他突然呵呵的笑了起來，「我看起來像怕嗎？」將視線放回目標處，Delirious反問道。

「我就是該死的不知道好嗎……」Wildcat一把奪走對方手裡的菸，洩恨般的用力吸一口，微弱的紅光在黑暗中閃爍，菸灰順著夜晚的風飄散，繞過他的手臂離開。

「要怕什麼？死掉就什麼都沒啦！」Delirious收回空空的手，抵著自己的下巴，「我也不信天堂和地獄，若我信的話，就不會跟你在這裡啦！」他輕鬆的說著，灑脫得有如陣風，不受任何拘束，也不帶走一絲留念。

Delirious的話讓Wildcat皺皺眉，總感覺不大對，這情緒卻又說不上來為何，「沒有任何遺憾？你不在乎朋友或家人之類的嗎？」吐出白色的菸，他帶著點好奇的說道。

起先的詫異離開，Delirious歪歪那顆黑色的腦袋，「我都死了，怎麼還曉得其他人怎樣？」聳聳肩膀，他笑著回應，然後取回剩一半的菸，塞進嘴裡深吸一口，再解脫似的噴氣。

「你可真是個自私的混蛋……」放棄爭奪所剩不多的香菸，Wildcat小聲的說著，一邊盯著自己的手，好像少點什麼似得空虛，他想大概是菸癮犯了。

聽見Wildcat對自己的評語，Delirious不禁噗哧一笑，「搞什麼鬼……」他低聲咕噥著，不過似乎是沒聽到，「怎麼，你這麼關心我嗎？」看著對方的臉，Delirious挑撥般的說道。

面對那雙直視著他的眼睛，Wildcat原本反射性的回答被噎住，腦袋當機到說不出話，Delirious笑著瞇起眼睛，搖搖手，捻熄了燒至屁股的菸，隨口扯著另外一個話題，當晚沒再提及此事過。

也許Wildcat該忘掉這小插曲，那不過是熬夜時間的瞎談，可是每回看見Delirious與他的死神擦肩而過，近乎是並肩作戰的一同衝出去，Wildcat常因此感到緊張。

Wildcat當然不會只關注Delirious一個人，但奇怪的是，唯有Delirious的死神老愛在他的眼前晃，那高大的死神戴著一副眼睛，臉看起來圓圓白白的，偶爾Wildcat和對方對上眼，他常會有種被嘲諷的感覺。

試著詢問自己的死神，為何他老是能看見Delirious的死神，那張白淨的臉上卻只有意味不明的笑，從未給Wildcat一個明確的答案。

後來Wildcat自己猜測，可能因為Delirious是最不要命的那個，在危險的地區一個人橫衝直撞，手裡卻只拿著一根球棒，這不是傻逼是什麼？Wildcat簡直要在心裡白眼直接翻一圈再回來。

他也想過或許Delirious根本不懂得尊重「生命」這個詞，Wildcat記得他曾經看過對方站在車頂，手裡抓著染血的匕首，眼裡全只有值將逝去的陽光，他的死神背對著他，眼神複雜的看著底下逝去的人們。

太陽滑過臉頰的一瞬間，Wildcat還以為Delirious會被死神給吞噬掉，就此在他眼中消失，「欸！白癡，還不快下來，我們要回去了！」他出聲喊對方，Delirious才回過神似得轉過來，「等我！」面具上沾著暗紅的人跳下車頂，毫不在意的走過無數屍體，來到Wildcat身邊跟他離開。

不過在Cartoonz受傷進醫院的那天，推翻Wildcat的想法，他從沒看過Delirious那麼焦慮的樣子，他一會兒不停說話，一會兒又安靜得像昏死過去，載人過去的Wildcat好幾次想叫他放輕鬆點，可是他始終沒說出口，也慶幸自己提議要負責開車。

「你可不希望是坐救護車到醫院看他的對吧？」當Delirious匆匆忙忙，連車鑰匙都忘記拿時，Wildcat甩著手上的鑰匙串，一邊對著停下來深呼吸的人說著。

Cartoonz在那次的打鬥中失去一隻眼睛，但至少保住性命，Ohm跟Bryce來交班照顧時，Delirious是這樣說的，坐在走廊等他的Wildcat點頭表示同意，接著丟掉喝空的咖啡罐，再負責把掛著疲倦表情的Delirious送回家。

他們到達Delirious很少回去的家時，Delirious並沒有馬上下車，Wildcat以為他是睡著了，靜靜等一會兒，還是決定要喊醒他，然而看往副駕駛座的Delirious，發現原來對方是在哭，滿臉都是鼻涕眼淚。

「人不是好好的嗎？你是在哭個屁！」嚷著噁心的Wildcat翻出一包衛生紙，塞到Delirious的腿上，看哭得亂七八糟的人用袖子抹著眼睛，他無奈的嘆口氣，抽出大把的紙，胡亂擦著Delirious那張哭花的臉，然後扶著他進屋到床上睡覺。

看來自己還是摸不透Delirious，偶爾Wildcat會這樣想，他也不懂自己為何如此堅持，每回夜半時分睡不著，不自覺思考起這類事情，反而讓他陷入越深，盯著黑漆漆的天花板，想不出個所以然，更是無法入眠。

有回他索性起身，小心的不吵醒有起床氣的Delirious，自己悄悄到客廳拿罐啤酒坐著，死神就在他旁邊，「你知道，你們倆長得真像。」他突然說道，手指捏著些微變形的罐子，顯得有點緊張。

他們都曉得Wildcat在說誰，「我說過了，這樣的外貌你比較能接受。」死神懶洋洋的靠著沙發背，「那就是一樣的回答，你嚇得我要死。」Wildcat用帶著玩笑的語氣回應，再喝一口啤酒，打一個小小的嗝。

「但是你看著他的時候，卻不曾想起我。」死神撇過頭，臉上的笑容格外柔軟，彷彿在看一個年幼的孩子，不過或許真是如此，他已經經歷過無數人的人生，幻化過各式各樣的型態，陪伴著生者走過自己的旅程。

聽完對方的話，Wildcat仍似懂非懂，他眨眨眼睛，將這迷糊感怪罪在酒精上，可死神的話有如一顆種子，在他心底等著發芽，他知道自己終會理解，也知道他無法永生，死神隨時都有可能帶他離開。Delirious當然也一樣。

這感覺總算開花的那天，同是Delirious倒下的時候，他們倆都快掛彩，可是即使如此，Delirious依然把別人的話當耳邊風，一定要找到Wildcat才願意離開，搞得自己也遭殃，渾身是血又寸步難行，只能靠著Wildcat一起前進。

Wildcat簡直要氣炸，要不是Delirious眼神渙散，他肯定是再補這神經病一拳的，Delirious的死神就在Delirious另一邊，寬大的手掌快要碰上呼吸聲漸低的人，Wildcat知道當死神真的觸碰他時，一切就沒了。

「不！你不能這樣幹！」扛著Delirious的Wildcat在心裡喊著，他的死神也靜靜跟在他身邊，「會沒事的，不用害怕，總會有這一天，一切都會安詳的結束。」死神青白色的手伸過來，覆在Wildcat拉著Delirious的手上方，好像在安慰他。

「才不是，這他媽還沒結束！」Wildcat反嗆道，狠瞪著語氣溫暖的死神，人終究難逃一死，隨著時間柔順的流逝，死亡逐步的逼近，儘管是如此平易近人，Wildcat依然無法面對，他可不如Delirious那般瀟灑。

操他的狗屎結局，他有自己的掙扎，還不能讓事情就這樣完結，「好吧，這是你說的，」一旁的死神似乎感受到他的意思，慢慢收回自己的手，「別讓自己失望了。」他說道，從面無表情變回一如往常的笑容。

救援沒多久便到達，Wildcat醒來時已經躺在醫院，四周白白淨淨的，深藍色的死神也不見蹤影，只有穿著花俏的Moo坐在鐵椅上，削著一顆給自己吃的蘋果，在發現Wildcat醒來後，露出安心的樣子，並遞給想說話的人一些水。

身上的傷包紮得確實，不過勉強可以動作，有些傷口雖然隱隱作痛，但Wildcat硬是要站起來，最後在Moo的攙扶下，順利跑進另一間病房，裡頭是Cartoonz在逼Delirious吃東西，可是後者熊起來不聽，吵吵鬧鬧的要離開。

看見Wildcat過來，Cartoonz朝著滿臉勝利的Delirious比個手勢，示意這還沒完，然後在Wildcat坐上病床旁的椅子後，跟著Moo一起離開，剩下兩個人望著彼此，有如要將對方的身影烙入眼底般寧靜。

「你活下來了，老兄！」先開口的是Delirious，他從半躺著姿勢換成坐姿，用手輕拍Wildcat捆著繃帶的手臂，「死不了。」反握住Delirious的手，Wildcat稍微挪開視線，再回到Delirious微笑的臉。

少掉小丑裝的Delirious看來清晰無比，卻又是虛幻的像白日夢，「我有件事情要跟你說……」Wildcat說道，對上Delirious清澈的藍眼，沒有再退縮。

死神早已消失蹤影，混入暖活的日子裡，整間病房只有兩個人，Wildcat想不了那樣多，腦中獨存著一個想法，儘管Delirious已經隱約猜到他要說什麼，他們都清楚彼此的想法，但Wildcat覺得自己還是得開口，趁他們兩個人活著的這時候說出那三個字。

「我想我……


	7. 先生，你的胖球球掉了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊Jonathan老在冬天的時候感冒，而Tyler受夠了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊突然想到的傻逼短篇XD

老話一句，跟Jonathan交往至今，Tyler還是每天都過得充滿驚奇，這不是什麼動畫的情節或描述，而是Tyler真心感到無奈，對於自己的同居人，隨著相處的時間增加許多，他又更加明白這傢伙有多奇怪。

「你就打算這樣？躺在那裏等死？」盯著縮在地板上的Jonathan，剛工作完的Tyler有些頭疼的說著，另一個人還是臥倒在地毯中，宛如盤踞在那裏冬眠的動物，全身裹著某個廠商送給Tyler的毯子，後背貼著沙發，眼前放著一碗吃空的粥跟水，還有不少衛生紙球灑在一邊。

「我不知道會突然變得這麼冷.......」發現Tyler來到旁邊，廢人般的Jonathan終於抬起頭，用一副受盡委屈、飽受大自然霸凌的表情看著對方，「你本來就不該在那種溫度下穿著背心！」翻過一個大大的白眼，Tyler一點都不想同情作死的人，前一天已經說過氣溫會大大降低，Jonathan卻還是當作耳邊風，穿著短褲跟背心在家裡亂晃。

「你應該要幫我取暖的！」講話充滿鼻音的人開始耍無賴，還故意在Tyler要反駁時，用力的擤鼻涕，要不是Tyler手上端著熱可可，他一定會掐死這渾蛋，或是拖人到房間裡好好出汗一下，「這樣你他媽滿意了沒？」不過他選擇遞過手裡的杯子，坐到Jonathan的旁邊，一臉嫌棄的摟著病懨懨的人。

其實被當取暖物什麼的Tyler曾經幹過，Jonathan睡覺的時候會踢被子，丟掉自己的就算了，還會跑過來搶Tyler的，搶完又弄掉，弄得Tyler好幾次在半夜被冷醒，雖然失去遮蔽物的Jonathan會自己貼過來，緊緊抱著Tyler睡覺，他不得否認這樣其實挺可愛的，可是有時懶得下床，他會很乾脆把仰面打呼的人推下去撿被子。

冬天到來時，他們換成厚實的雙人被，Jonathan可以更理所當然的靠在Tyler懷裡睡，後者比他高大許多的，窩起來是個剛好的大小，不幸的是，Jonathan好像跟被子有仇一樣，愛趁被子不經意，扔它到地板上攤著，最後Tyler只好氣呼呼的起來，像是捲飯捲那樣，兩個人緊緊裹在被子裡面。

最近秋天漸漸離開，冬天的氣息越來越近，Tyler不由得有點想嘆氣，每年氣候變化的時候，不知道是體質還是生活習慣的問題，Jonathan絕對會感冒，況且說起生活問題，Jonathan老是日夜顛倒又不愛運動，有時候連東西都亂吃一通，「不！吃三包小熊軟糖他媽的當然不能算做一餐！」這讓Tyler覺得自己像個老媽，跟在Jonathan屁股後面，有如母雞般不斷咕咕叫，「可終於換人了！」Luke甚至藉此嘲笑過他。

因此這回冬天的早晨，Tyler一聽見Jonathan打出關鍵性的第一個噴嚏時，他跟警報器響了一樣，馬上從沙發上跳起來，「穿上你的衣服！」他命令道，手裡抓著一件厚重大外套，揉著鼻子的Jonathan挑起一邊眉毛，「很熱耶！你沒看到外面的太陽有多大嗎？」他怕熱，看著那件大外套他就一陣悶。

「叫你穿就穿！不准該死的拒絕我！」Tyler裝作凶狠的說道，把外套塞到Jonathan的面前，這招對Jonathan非常受用，立刻乖乖笑著穿好外套，還一副自己很聽話，要對方稱讚的模樣，Tyler可不會照做，他沒那麼好唬弄，所以他只是親親Jonathan的臉頰而已。

冬天逼近的氣勢逐漸增強，遠在異地的Ohm不只一次抱怨過天氣有多冷，Bryce也生過一次大病，Tyler則是堅守著最後的防線，使盡各種方式逼Jonathan穿得保暖，「可你還不是會脫我衣服！」Jonathan幾次反駁都沒用，他依然用各種毯子或大衣包住Jonathan，確保對方不會感冒，「如果你跟上次一樣大病，就是只能自己撸一個月，我不想拖著身體照顧你這白癡。」後來Jonathan逃跑的次數確實減少了。

這些還只是在家裡的狀況，可以的話，Tyler是想讓Jonathan整個冬天都待在家裡，可以避免外頭的寒冷和細菌跑進來，可惜人總是需要運動，家裡的東西也會用完，他們得一起出門購物，而Tyler一如先前的努力，把Jonathan塞進厚到快彎不了膝蓋的長褲，還給對方加上好幾層毛衣與外套，最後再圍上一圈圍巾，才終於大功告成。

「我甚至連走路都難！」覺得自己像雪人的Jonathan含糊的說，口罩跟圍巾使他的話語聽來比平常更不清楚了，「再囉哩叭唆，你連房門都不要想出。」協助對方進入車子後，Tyler語帶威脅的說著，接著發動車子往商場前進。

商場的人有點多，但至少他們的採買行程進行的不錯，問題發生在Jonathan吵著要去拿某種Tyler沒聽過的食物，在Tyler不耐煩的說好後，他帶著圓滾股的身體，行動不便卻一溜煙就消失巨大的身影，而且是真的消失，Tyler走遍整個食物跟零食區都沒找到人，Jonathan的手機又留在家裡，他連絡不到人，只好推著一堆東西到失物招領處詢問。

「您可以再說一次他長什麼樣子嗎？」面對急得要命的人，櫃台小姐得不斷的確認，這個描述中的成年圓球人到底是什麼生物，「就是藍藍圓圓的，看起來跟顆胖球一樣，走路還搖搖晃晃，臉很白還有超重的黑眼圈.......」Tyler極力描述著這矛盾的狀況，Jonathan本人不算壯碩，是給他弄成球狀的。

後來他們在兒童失蹤處找到Jonathan，先不問為何他會在兒童區，重點在這感人的重逢時刻，表情生無可戀的Jonathan再看見自己男朋友時，大叫一聲Tyler衝過去的蠢模樣，傻透透卻挺萌的，原本快氣炸的Tyler瞬間吞回罵人的話，張開雙手等著要抱緊他一手造成的胖球。

結果別說是跑步，連走路都難的Jonathan華麗的跌了一跤，直接把Tyler壓倒在地板上，兩個人在眾人的傻眼中掙扎，還要靠服務處的人幫忙才站起來，「我們下次還是網購就好。」回到家都覺得臉頰很燙的Tyler表示，他想自己有時還是得學學Jonathan的生活哲學，改變一下也不壞。

先聲明，他絕不會跟Jonathan一樣躺在地上，一邊說著「你看我是一顆胖球球」一邊滾來滾去，「給我滾過來，你這渾蛋！」他要當那個脫Jonathan衣服的人，這點是永遠不會改變。


	8. 你好嗎？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：小Tyler需要他的睡前故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊GTA AU  
> ＊性轉D（→Joyce）注意  
> ＊年齡操作注意

指針已經走過了十二點，Tyler還是睡不著，他在鋪著藍色床單的床上翻來覆去，怎樣都沒一點睡意產生，他煩躁的再次翻過身，呆滯的盯著床邊的小夜燈，小夜燈和緩的星光輕輕轉動，看著莫名有種舒服感。

那小夜燈是Joyce硬要買給他的，「我怕你再被黑暗嚇到，我可愛的小豬豬。」黑色長髮的女人曾這樣說，那時他們在商場，Joyce一手牽著Tyler，另一隻手拿起架子上的造型夜燈，在Tyler的面前晃晃。

「我才不怕！我不需要這東西！」Tyler不悅的撇過臉，明明Joyce才是那個看鬼片時愛亂叫亂笑的人，他怎可能被那些虛假的情節嚇倒，什麼床底下的怪物當然都是虛構的，他只是剛好那幾天發了些惡夢而已，Joyce沒必要花這錢。

「但它看著挺漂亮的，不是嗎？」Joyce鬆開Tyler的手，伸出塗著深藍指甲油的手指，指腹撫過外雕著星星圖案的外殼，「跟你的房間很搭喔！」她轉頭對Tyler補充道，眼睛裡滿是光彩。

仰起臉的Tyler望著她，擺出不屑的表情，「你這麼想買就買啊，我就委屈點讓你把我的房間弄得一副三八樣。」他挪開自己的視線，不再去看Joyce的笑容，一邊無奈的說道。

「真是謝謝你了。」Joyce發出咯咯的笑聲，然後輕吻Tyler的頭頂，在對方抗議的時候，再次牽起孩子的手，提著整籃的東西去結帳。

後來這夜燈真的放進他房間裡，靜靜陪著Tyler度過無數個夜晚，他很少再作充滿血腥的詭異噩夢，但偶爾像這樣安靜的時刻，Tyler會無法控制得注意四周，一點風吹草動都令他緊張，尤其是燈光照不進的角落，他永遠不曉得那裏藏著什麼。

時間又過了許多，闔上眼皮變成件更困難的事，Tyler強迫自己數豬，數到超過五百時，一個小小的碰撞聲打斷他，讓他馬上睜開眼睛，死盯著自己的房門口。

「或許只是錯覺.......」Tyler不斷在心裡告訴自己沒事，樓下卻再次傳來的動靜，他縮在毯子裡，小手緊張的抓著邊緣，一瞬間不曉得如何是好，他的眼睛搜索著任何可疑的黑影，最後定格在床頭櫃上的泰迪熊，對方圓圓的大眼反映著他害怕的臉。

Tyler吞口口水，最後決定悄悄爬下床，抓起Joyce送他的泰迪，「沒什麼好怕的。」他想著，接著小聲的打開房門，鼓起勇氣走到黑暗的樓梯口，小心翼翼的踩著階梯，往聲音的來源走去。

終於抵達樓梯的最後一階，Tyler蹲下來，從扶手的縫隙間往客廳看過去，有一個模糊的人影在動作，他剛開始不免是心裡一驚，抱緊懷裡戴著安全帽的小熊，隨即又覺得那個人有些熟悉。

「妳這傢伙大半夜的在幹嘛？」他在打開客廳的燈後開口，讓鬼鬼祟祟的Joyce嚇得發出一聲驚叫，手裡的醫藥箱還差點掉落，「你怎麼還沒睡？小孩子這樣是不行的喔！」她撥撥自己亂七八糟的長髮，尷尬的對階梯上雙手交叉在胸前的Tyler說。

揚起一邊的眉毛，Tyler瞪著只穿背心的Joyce，然後嘆口氣，轉身進浴室裡弄濕一條毛巾，遞給坐在沙發上的Joyce，後者的手臂跟額頭都沾著血跡，看來是經歷個熱鬧的晚上。

「說真的，你為什麼這麼晚還沒睡？難道我吵醒你了嗎？」向Tyler道過謝，Joyce一面清理著自己，一面有些擔憂的問Tyler，深怕她不正常的作息影響對方睡眠，坐在旁邊的孩子卻沒正面回答她，「妳上次沒把故事說完，害我一直想著。」他說道，並從桌上的白箱子裡拿出藥品給Joyce。

Joyce輕笑了幾下，沒拆穿Tyler的謊言，「好吧，上次我們說到哪裡了？」她放下沾著血跡的毛巾，開始替自己上藥，「妳講到有人竟然想要娶妳的事。」在沙發的一邊盤起腿，Tyler皺著眉頭，至今依然懷疑Joyce的故事是真是假。

「是真的啦！」Joyce不斷強調著，面對她的Tyler還是滿臉不相信，惹得她哈哈大笑起來，「他對我說『有天我一定會娶妳！』這樣的話，而且是很驕傲的樣子。」揮舞著手裡的傷藥，Joyce模仿起她朋友當時的動作。

「然後呢？」Tyler暫且放過這事的真實性，盼著Joyce繼續說下去，「沒有然後，」Joyce聳聳肩膀，「我們沒有結婚，他娶了另一個女人。」眼睛盯著手臂的傷口，她語氣輕快的說道，好似這是理所當然。

對於Joyce的回答，Tyler明顯不大滿意，「為什麼？」他大聲的問著，原以為會是個像之前一樣轟轟烈烈的故事，沒料到結局如此輕易，甚至有種被欺騙的感覺。

「這世界可沒什麼是一定的，」Joyce終於抬起頭，她藍色的眼睛對上Tyler的，「更何況，是我拒絕了他。」她解釋道，接著露出一個笑容，可眼神裡全是Tyler陌生的複雜情緒。

「你幹嘛拒絕他，」Tyler有些激動，一時間無法接受Joyce的決定，「我以為你喜歡他！」他常聽Joyce說過去跟朋友們發生的故事，其中Joyce最愛提的就是那個男人了。

「我確實是喜歡他，」Joyce語調平淡的說，「正因如此，我才拒絕他。」她沒辦法給予對方想要的，一個幸福的家庭不是她所擅長，那對她來說，像一個幸福卻虛幻的夢，她不想耽誤愛人的目標。

聽完對方的話，Tyler似乎平靜了點，「然後呢？我說那個男的。」他低聲的問，好像有點怕Joyce難過，後者則回予他一個笑容，「他嗎？他們從此過著幸福快樂的日子，就這樣。」事實上Joyce說謊，他們夫妻早在多年前，就被追上來的仇家殺死了，只留下一個孩子。

「是你們搞砸了，笨蛋！」Tyler安靜了一陣子，才再次開口，「說一定就是一定要達成，我會證明給你看，聽好了，等我長大，有天我一定會娶妳！懂嗎？」他挺起胸膛，有如在指責Joyce一般用手指著她。

Joyce停下原本的動作，愣愣的看著面前的孩子，「是嗎......」Joyce鬆開手中的繃帶，任由白色的布掉落，「那我會好好等著的。」她揉揉Tyler的腦袋，溫柔的說道。

那晚接下來的時間，Joyce說起了她今天的經過，故事裡面充滿精彩的打鬥、聰明的埋伏，以及Tyler最愛的爆炸，直到Tyler不知不覺睡著，Joyce抱著他回到床鋪後，他們都沒再提起先前的話題。

「有天我一定會娶妳！」Joyce想起當年的感覺，跟現在是那樣的相似，她知道這會是個謊言，卻打從心底感到幸福過，「晚安，我親愛的小豬。」說完，她親吻了Tyler的額角，接著替在睡夢中勾起嘴角的孩子蓋好毛毯。

她關上燈離開Tyler的房間，留著裡面美麗的星影給熟睡的孩子，「太像了、真的太像了......」她獨自在外頭靠著門板，終於支撐不住身體，慢慢的向下滑，「你們怎麼一樣那麼笨......」Joyce屈起自己的雙腿，將臉埋進她的膝蓋裡，在黑暗中無聲的放肆哭泣。


	9. 跟Delirious談點哲學

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Delirious跟Wildcat在臥房裡進行一段談話

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊GTA AU，大多數是對話，隨興的極短篇  
> ＊我很喜歡Louis CK  
> ＊但這只是個小言情的故事

「我他媽一點都不懂哲學。」

挺詭異的一句話。

Wildcat帶著滿肚子的狐疑，不耐煩的轉過頭，瞪著他後方的Delirious。

「蛤？」然後他成功用一個字講完所有猜測。

「我是說，我的話很多，」Delirious還懶洋洋的半躺著，露在棉被外的手臂抬起，配合著他的話比劃著動作，「但是好像沒什麼哲理，那種會讓人覺得『你說得很對』的感覺。」

「不然你想要怎樣，當個喜劇演員？我以為你已經夠像小丑了。」坐在床邊的Wildcat漫不經心的說，一邊彎下腰，拾起地上皺巴巴的褲子，慢慢給自己套上。

「喜劇演員跟小丑不一樣。」

「那麼話嘮和說話有哲理的關聯性在哪？」

「都需要說話？」講完後Delirious自己歪歪頭，不是很確定答案的對錯，「不，聽我說，重點在於，我希望自己講話可以夠吸引人聽完。」

「你先把話說得讓人聽懂吧！」無奈地搖搖頭，Wildcat抖抖揉成一坨的衣服，重新穿好上衣。

「你們這些婊子老是打斷我講話，不然就是沒再聽，」一手摀著自己的胸口，另一手的手背貼在額頭上，Delirious表演著他的多愁善感，「我脆弱的小心肝很受傷，沒人在乎可憐的Delirious。」

或許這種時候Wildcat該說「不會的，大家都很關心你」之類的話，可是他若說出這種話，那麼他還會是Wildcat嗎？

這可以成為一個問題？

「你可以試著說話前先經過大腦，別老講些沒人聽懂得怪詞，」Wildcat聳聳肩膀，提出實際的意見，「或是去找治療師矯正你的發音，不然你講話嘰哩咕嚕，別人可不懂你在講三小。」

「包括你嗎？」手撐著頭的小丑質疑著，寫上狡詐的臉故意朝Wildcat靠近，另一個人卻站起身，伸了個大大的懶腰。

「總之，這整件事都跟哲學無關，而且你根本不懂哲學。」經過幾段的討論，Wildcat決定先開始今天的另一個主題。

「我已經說過啦，就在最前面！你是那種看電影時根本沒看進去的人嗎？一直要問別人為什麼，」他皺起眉頭，有些激動的說道，「你讓我像個小女朋友，指責你沒聽進我的每句話！」

「我的腦袋會自動過濾廢話，而且你一直逼我聽些沒用的腦殘話，不過是想要拖延我離開罷了。」

「你破壞了這份情趣。」抱著還裹在棉被裡的雙腿，半張臉埋在自己膝蓋的人不滿的說。

「不客氣，我就喜歡劇透你這種自以為是的人，這招怎麼樣啊，小王八蛋！」

「你毀掉一切，不該是這樣進行的，你不能直接講出來，我們要委婉的進行這件事。」

「為了什麼？」

「為了你跟我都好，如果你接受到我的訊息時，可以裝作不知道的拒絕，我也可以當作傳遞不當，然後第二天，我們還是可以再繼續當砲友，沒有尷尬。」

「認真的？我真不曉得該從哪說你這......」一個關鍵字令Wildcat皺起眉頭，試著接受現在的情況。

「你聽過一千零一夜的故事嗎？」Delirious殘暴的打斷另一個人。

「聽過是聽過，幹嘛？」

「我們就是有點像那樣，你知道，我講一堆亂七八糟的話給你聽、取悅你之類的。」

「你承認自己在亂講了？更何況，你不是什麼聰明的姑娘，我也不是某個厭女的國王。」

「你只是個Gay到不行的混帳。」Delirious噗哧的笑了，他沒忘記Wildcat跟舞廳裡的妓女玩得多愉快。

「不論哪個詞，你都沒資格先講我。」Wildcat倒沒生氣，只是跟著Delirious一起發出笑聲。

「你肏了我的屁股，Wildcat，」Delirious道出顯而易見的事實，然後露出得逞般的笑容，「還是你求我的。」

「夠了，如果你說完該說的，我要回家躺床睡覺了。」大大翻個白眼，Wildcat不打算繼續多說，邁開腳步往房門口移動。

「不！」看見Wildcat走動，Delirious大叫一聲，接著又因為對方馬上轉過來看他，悄悄挪開自己的眼睛，「我是說.......」他不自覺的聲音放小，感覺視線模糊、喉嚨有些乾澀。

「怎樣，你還要說什麼？」

「我的房間裡有隻大蜘蛛，幫我！」他虛弱的求救著，甚至擺出那張裝作無辜的臉。

「你年紀夠大，可以自己處理這問題，小寶貝。」Wildcat差點心軟了，不過理性阻止他放鬆，感性則讓他在尾語加點關心的意味。

「這是虐待，有些恐懼就是無法克服，你不該強迫我！」Delirious也不是輕易放棄的人，向Wildcat展現骨子裡的那種固執。

「不，我沒有虐待你，婊子，」他才該告Delirious虐待，不只精神上的，至少在肉體上，他覺得某方面來說可以算性虐，「我的意思是，你該打電話叫人除蟲，或者收拾一下你骯髒的浣熊窩！而且你以為我不知道你不怕蜘蛛嗎？」

Delirious望著Wildcat正義凜然的得意表情，頓時覺得自己像個被抓到做壞事的孩子，他低著頭咬咬下唇，顫抖著說不出話，不過Wildcat還站在原地，難得附有耐心的等他。

「Tyler，」僵持一陣子，Wildcat無奈的搖搖頭，緩慢的壓下門把時，Delirious終於出聲呼喊即將離去的人，聲音小到平日那般狂妄盡失，感覺自己的胃在扭曲，臉頰也熱得像燒起來一樣，「留下來，好嗎？」他抬起頭，藍色的眼睛直勾勾盯著Wildcat。

「既然你都這麼說了，」將手拿離沾著汗的門把，Wildcat一副無所謂的轉過身，走到尚未失去溫度的床鋪邊，掀開他那側的雙人被，「現在再跟我說，你要講什麼哲學鳥話？」

 

＊後記

「說你是流氓啦！」


	10. 寶貝，別太想念我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊性轉D（→Joyce）跟C（→Lucy）注意，年齡操作注意  
> ＊雖然說是延續「你好嗎？」這篇，不過這裡的AU改了，因為Joyce轉職成功  
> ＊部分角色名取自速食遊戲，靈感也是來自於這部電影

Raymond手裡拿著半杯酒，銳利的眼睛環顧四周，大廳裡是許多的富人在聊天，他隱約聽見好幾個「是啊」、「那真是太好了」穿梭，絢麗的吊燈照著眾人充滿精神的表情，Raymond意外發現有個例外，他疲倦的眼睛彷彿被吸住，無法離開站在角落的孤單身影。

穿著深藍色禮服的女人靠在鋼琴邊，輕輕撥弄自己的黑色長髮，露出精緻的白皙臉龐，塗著藍綠色指甲油的手指撫過圓滑的邊框，她的睫毛低垂，透露一種無奈與冰冷，那對藍色的眼睛沉積著智慧，令周遭的人們顯得無聊透頂，配不上她內心的狂妄。

整理好自己的衣領，Raymond隨口兩句擺脫某個在自我介紹的男人，走入吵鬧又使人心煩的人群，踩出一條最快的路徑，向他從未見過的女人走去，後者似乎也Raymond察覺的視線，輕盈的轉過身，擺出熱情且不失高雅的笑容，對主動上前的男人問好。

他們客套了一會兒，接著聊起Raymond近期的生意，隨著話題的深入，他越發欣賞眼前的女人，對方提出的觀點新穎，十分貼近Raymond的想法，她有如Raymond的心腹，深深理解一個走在現今社會頂頭的男人，他想不起上次遇見這樣的女人是何時了。

然而在他們聊得起勁時，宴會的主人Harry走來，唐突的加入話題，「看來你跟Josephine打過招呼。」他笑著說，手一邊攬過站在Raymond對面的女人，「是的，我們正在聊Raymond最近的新生意。」Josephine挪過眼睛看著Harry，語氣開心的說，不過Raymond沒錯過對方剛剛不悅的抽了下嘴角。

說實話，Raymond一向不喜歡Harry，他必備的昂貴西裝、故作奢華的打扮與裝飾使人厭煩，身邊還總擁著不同的美女，大搖大擺的遊走在社交界，不像Raymond老是小心翼翼，畢竟其他人暗地再討厭Harry，還是得討好他這種繼承父母財產的貴公子。

或許Josephine會同意自己的觀點，Raymond在心裡偷偷想著，儘管好幾次巧妙地躲過Harry的魔爪，Josephine從方才就表現得很不自在，她的眼神有些飄忽，彷彿在尋找一個逃脫的機會，這時一名端著酒杯的侍者經過，Josephine伸手想去取，不料侍者突然重心不穩，酒水瞬間灑滿Josephine的前胸。

冰涼的液體嚇得Josephine尖叫一聲，黑髮的侍者連忙低頭道歉，Harry氣得要破口大罵，Josephine則搖搖手說沒關係，「人都會犯錯，」她語氣溫和的說，一邊用手指拈起貼在胸口的布料，「我們去換件衣服就好。」她挽過Harry的手臂，讓他帶著自己去更衣。

看著兩人離去的Raymond握緊拳頭，憤怒感油然而生，Harry噁心的嘴臉令他反胃想吐，Harry惹上的性侵與騷擾糾紛沒少過，可憐的Josephine現在落入他手中，一想到Harry搞不好會將手放在Josephine的腰線上，拉下晚禮服的拉鍊，汙穢的手揉捏著那對小巧的乳房，粗魯的觸碰纖柔的女人。

怒火延燒至他的心口，曾經在生意受過無數屈辱，Raymond這輩子卻從未如此憤恨過，踏著急匆匆的腳步，穿過許多擋著他的富人們，他記得Josephine兩人走往的方向，皮鞋喀答喀答的聲響回盪在走廊，Raymond手扶著門，在腦子裡回顧待會要說的藉口，才下定決心開門。

走廊盡頭僅剩下零星的說話聲，以及Raymond粗重的呼吸聲，他走入灰暗的房間，窗外微弱的光線不足以照亮昏暗的室內，一時間也找不到電燈開關，只能小心的前進，「Josephine？」周遭的氣氛有些詭異，空氣中還瀰漫著一股異味，Raymond鼓起勇氣，低聲呼喊另一個人，「妳們還好嗎？」沒有得到回應，他再問一次，並思索自己有沒有走錯房間。

「Raymond，是你嗎？」房間深處的角落傳來聲響，眼睛比較適應黑暗後，Raymond看見有個物體在移動，依身形來看應該是Josephine，「是我，發生什麼事了嗎？」他回答道，一邊朝坐在地板上的女人靠近，不料鞋尖竟踏上某種黏呼呼的液體。

Raymond皺起眉頭，沒辦法判斷那是什麼，直到他清楚看到Josephine的身邊躺的另一個人，液體正是從Harry身上流出來的，「請幫幫我......」Josephine顫抖著，向還來不及叫出聲的Raymond求救，「他殺死了Harry.......他也會殺死我的，拜託救我！」說完，她遞過手裡的刀子。

「誰？」有些猶豫的Raymond問著，然而Josephine只是輕聲抽氣，藍眼睛驚恐的看著Raymond的後方，等待他順著對方的目光轉過頭時，躲在附近許久的男人正巧衝上前，手裡的匕首咻得劃過，幸好Raymond反應夠快，不然肯定跟Harry有相同的下場。

「妳快走！」抓著Josephine給他的刀，Raymond大聲的對躲在他身後的女人說道，Josephine點點頭，從兩個對峙的男人旁邊快速跑過，攻擊者似乎沒打算追，擺出架式要跟Raymond對抗，這時定眼一看，Raymond認出對方是方才灑出酒的侍者。

偷偷吞口口水，Raymond沒受過多少防身訓練，眼前的男人體型雖跟他差不多，動作是十分有氣勢，「得先搶過他的武器。」在心理策劃過後，Raymond嘗試先發動攻擊，另一個人輕鬆的躲過，不過他沒有回擊，而是像挑撥對方般，繼續順著Raymond的行動移動。

正思索著侍者的意圖，不遠處傳來無數的腳步聲，Raymond聽見幾個人在喊叫，「就是他！」Josephine的聲音繞過吵鬧的人群，清楚傳至Raymond耳裡，接著電燈開啟，刺眼的燈光弄得Raymond視線模糊，只見滿地的血跡，他就被人按倒在地上。

「怎麼回事！你們是不是抓錯人了！」他在冰冷的地板上大喊，視線投往站在門口的Josephine，「是他沒錯！他攻擊了Harry跟我......」衣服染著褐紅色的女人將手指指向Raymond，指責他的惡行，說完後不禁摀起臉，在人群中低聲的啜泣。

面對這樣的指控，不論Raymond再怎麼掙扎都沒有用，他很快被帶到警局，遭受一連串的審問與監禁，這段時間裡，做完筆錄的Josephine早踏出警局，一身輕鬆，剩下的事情與她無關，她掏出手機，靜靜的靠著牆壁，等待另一個人出現。

Dominic沒多久也出現在那條暗巷，身上還穿著那套侍者服，「我們現在要做什麼？」他走到Josephine面前，問著低頭緊盯手機螢幕的女人，「不怎麼樣，會有人處理好一切，我們的工作到此為止，感謝你的合作，錢已經匯到你的戶頭。」收起手機後抬頭，Josephine朝Dominic公式化的微笑，然後轉身要離開。

「就這樣？你要丟下我？」Dominic激動的說著，拽住Josephine光裸的手臂，好讓對方停下腳步，「我沒辦法跟你在一起的，小子，」有些無奈的嘆口氣，Josephine回過頭，盯著面前的大男孩，帶點惋惜的伸出手，「你表現得很好，但還有人在等我......」她摘下對方寫著「Evan」這名字的名牌，隨手放入自己的包包裡。

默默的鬆開手，Dominic明白Josephine的話，他是個在街頭討生活的小混混，怎能奢望Josephine放棄一切跟著自己，「嘿，別擺出這種表情，你讓我想到一個朋友，」Josephine好笑的說道，然後抽出一張名片，拿給垂頭喪氣的Dominic，「照著上面的號碼打電話，說是Joyce介紹你來工作的就好。」

接過那張小小的白紙，Dominic狐疑的看著Josephine，很多問題漸漸從心底浮現，「如果我照做，我能再見到妳嗎？」但他最後只是這樣問道，「或許吧，」歪歪自己的腦袋，再次面露笑容的女人回答，「總之，別太想我了，寶貝。」她輕拍幾下Dominic手背，表示她的離別之意。

Dominic這回沒攔住她，站在原地目送踩著高跟鞋的身影步出巷子，最終消失。日後他按照對方的指示，成功撥通名片上的號碼，獲得進入一個神祕的機構工作的機會，他果真幹得不錯，但他與Josephine分別的那天，也是Dominic最後一次見過這神秘的女人。

而向夥伴道別後的Joyce可沒空離情依依，她馬上拋棄Josephine這名字，快步朝停在巷口處的跑車接近，「妳讓我等很久，小婊子！」坐在駕駛座的Lucy抱怨道，Joyce嘿嘿笑了兩聲，迅速的打開車門跳入後座，「抱歉，我道歉嘛！」踏入舒服的座椅，Joyce將高跟鞋當垃圾一樣甩開，赤足大辣辣的跨到椅墊，好好解放一下自己的腳指頭。

她休息不到幾秒，便掏出藏在椅背下的包包，在Lucy發動車子時開始卸妝跟換衣服，Joyce毫不在乎的亂扯身上的禮服，弄得車廂發出碰撞聲，反正不是自己花得錢，她只想盡快換回舒適的T恤和牛仔褲，把皺巴巴的衣服胡亂塞進包包，套好Lucy送她的棒球外套，Joyce拿起手機繼續處理工作的事務。

Lucy的車停在Joyce家門口時，天已經亮了一段時間，Joyce抱著大包小包的東西匆匆跑進屋裡，放好食材後她悄悄上樓，Tyler的房門沒關好，Joyce能從縫隙看見她的男孩抱著泰迪熊，看來是還在呼呼大睡，她小心的推開門，替男孩拉好被子，再安靜的退出來，到廚房準備早餐。

以前那種會燒掉廚房等級的廚藝，經過這幾年的訓練，Joyce有自信可以做出能吃的餐點，至少Lucy幫忙試過無數次毒，「早安！快來吃早餐！」見Tyler換好衣服、自己乖乖背著包包下樓，Joyce開心的說道，一邊端上滿盤子的食物給坐上位置的Tyler。

「你是整晚沒睡嗎？」戳著盤子裡的太陽蛋，Tyler問著昨晚偷溜出門的人，後者笑笑的否認，不過年幼的孩子還是滿臉懷疑，Joyce只好趕緊轉換話題，「你呢，有沒有緊張或興奮的感覺？」擦擦臉上的汗，Joyce加入餐桌，用一種餓死鬼般的速度解決眼前的食物。

他們一起收拾好餐桌，時間還算充裕，Joyce帶著Tyler上車，讓男孩坐在副駕駛座，「司機選音樂！」她歡快的打開收音機，輕快的輕搖滾瞬間充滿車內，Joyce一路上都哼著歌，偶爾和Tyler閒聊幾句，旁邊的人似乎挺心不在焉的，目光全放在車窗外的景物，小手緊抓著安全帶，到達學校才鬆開。

「好了，確定東西帶齊了？喔天啊，我記得我以前上學老是忘記帶作業。」交過裝著午餐的紙袋給Tyler，Joyce看著緊張的男孩，表情誇張的開口，「你根本沒寫吧！」Tyler說道，雖然語氣裡充滿無奈，臉上卻終於露出點笑容，今天是他第一天上學，難免有不少焦慮。

「如果你不寫作業，我會幫你對老師統一說辭的！」見對方心情好轉，Joyce保持笑容，一面聽Tyler說自己可不像Joyce，一面伸手替轉過身的Tyler整理外套的領子，「記得，如果你想念我，我會一直在這裡。」她揉揉Tyler的腦袋，然後輕吻了一下男孩的頭頂。

Joyce面對著臉紅的男孩，一瞬間感到有些不可思議，她記得第一次見到Tyler時，他看起來是那樣小而脆弱，所以一開始Joyce拒絕接手年幼的孩子，深怕自己傷害小Tyler，她沒有當過一個母親或像樣的長輩，突如其來的小生命還是令她畏懼。

Tyler是「那個男人」的孩子，是他唯一的遺願，Joyce想了很久，可最後真的打動她的是小Tyler本人，「你若不想照顧我沒關係，給我我父母的錢，我會自己管好自己。」倔強的男孩板著臉，成熟得不像同年紀的孩子，但Joyce看得出男孩眼中的恐懼與難受，他們都是如此小心翼翼的避免受傷，甚至焦急得只能使用反抗來表達。

那一刻Joyce下定決心，她要負起責任，Tyler還不足以獨自對抗這充滿危險的世界，在此之前她會扛下所有的痛苦，直到男孩長大為止。然而轉眼間，Tyler已經長到可以上學，他將要脫離Joyce溫暖的羽翼，面對一個陌生的社會。

「如果有人欺負你，要記得打電話給我.......不對，應該要先打回去才行，就像我教你的那樣，」Joyce握著Tyler的小手，語氣逐漸的激動起來，「放學的時候我會來接你，萬一有人綁架你的話不用擔心，我、我的錢很夠......」她無法停止的繼續說下去，說著說著眼淚跟著掉下來，鼻水甚至也流出來，哭得整張臉都花了。

「我還可以去跟Lucy借錢，嗚嗚、豬豬、你對朋友要好一點，像你Lucy阿姨那樣的好朋友不多，沒朋友也沒關係以後還會有很多人......」她講得斷斷續續，有幾次幾乎哽咽得說不出話，「好啦！你不要再哭了！」受不了的Tyler叫著，抽出面紙替Joyce抹臉。

「可是、可是你要去上學了，我的小豬豬、怎麼長這麼大，嗚嗚嗚怎麼辦壞人那麼多，我又不像連恩‧尼遜一樣厲害........」這下Joyce哭得更大聲了，Tyler翻個大大的白眼，旁邊明明是小朋友黏著媽媽，哭著說不要上學，這裡怎麼有個成年人大哭，還想要帶小孩逃學的。

「你才是不要太想念我咧！」Tyler湊近Joyce旁邊，親了她的臉頰一下，「你想念我的話，我就在這裡，知道嗎？」男孩指指Joyce濕漉漉的臉，口氣裡帶著命令，不過確實成功止住Joyce的眼淚。

「好，」愣幾秒後點點頭，Joyce給了Tyler一個擁抱，「我知道。」她低聲的說，再跟臉紅的男孩揮手道別，望著Tyler緩緩走進學校，她感覺自己的面頰還是熱呼呼的，連同心裡也是。

這世界大概已經沒有男人可以打動Joyce的心弦，不論殺多少人她都不會眨一下眼，更別說掉一滴淚。唯有小Tyler不一樣，他是Joyce心頭最重的一塊肉，甚至比自己更重要，這非常危險，但Joyce甘之如飴，即使毀滅自己也在所不惜。

在Joyce開始懷疑自己是否有戀童癖前，電話鈴聲響起，Joyce用最快的速度收拾心情，接著按下手機的通話鍵，接收她的下一個任務。


	11. 火線.......你說啥？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Wildcat有個令人操心的隊友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊來自Ghost Recon的腦洞   
> ＊幾個極短小段子

1.

「為什麼Wildcat臉這麼臭？」首先發現的是Moo，他望著不遠處的Wildcat，後者正一臉不高興的坐在一塊大石頭上抖腳，時不時煩躁的發難。

正在跟Delirious研究一坨雜草的Vanoss轉過頭，看了他們不開心的朋友一眼，再回來盯著還蹲在地上的Delirious，「幹嘛？」察覺有股詭異視線的人抬起頭，有些緊張的問道。

「為什麼Wildcat臉這麼臭？」Vanoss重述了一遍問題，語氣裡還帶著一股「現在你要怎麼解釋，嗯？」的味道，就跟上次Delirious偷吃掉他的披薩時一樣。但說真的，這世界上的披薩是不會憑空消失的，在其他世界可能會，但不是這個人人腰力堅強的世界。

「我他媽怎麼會知道？」覺得自己很無辜的Delirious說，明明這次在半路炸掉他們車的人不是他，況且出任務總沒人是開心的，先不論世界上有多少邪惡要剷除，光在一個鳥不生蛋、駝滿地拉屎的地方做埋伏，就已經是件令人鬱悶的事情。

Delirious自認自己的話充滿道理，可Vanoss不是沒在聽，就是顏面神經失調，依然保持一副意味深長的表情，死盯著手足無措的Delirious，後者試著跟他對峙，但不到幾秒便放棄，「好啦！我去！」Delirious無奈的說，他向來最不擅長對付Vanoss這種眼神。

「豬豬！」抓著自己的槍，屁顛屁顛的跑到Wildcat旁邊，Delirious站在石頭下，當自己是羅密歐一般大聲的喊著，「你又再生什麼氣？」

「我沒有生氣！」專心握著狙擊鏡的Wildcat回應道，聽著是充滿不耐煩與焦躁，「但你聽起來像在生氣！」對方非但不承認，還想趕自己走的樣子，讓Delirious有些不解。

「就說我沒生氣，你聽不懂人話嗎，是要講幾次？」看Delirious還不肯走，他凶狠的罵著，一會兒又覺得自己有點衝動，加上Delirious散發著「你這不就在生氣嗎」的氣息，他嘆口氣，耐著性子再重複一次，他並沒有在生氣。

「那你幹嘛一臉操蛋樣？」沒問到底不死心的Delirious說，還為了顯示自己態度強硬，努力蹬著他的兩條腿，攀上那顆大岩石，趴到Wildcat的旁邊，不怕死的戳戳對方臉頰。

「關你屁事！」有如躲蚊子般的撇撇頭，Wildcat故作兇惡的說道，「不要這樣嘛，我很關心你耶，你真是傷透我的心了。」摀著自己的胸口，一點都不懂對方急切心理的Delirious皺起眉頭，說得好像他真的很傷心。或許他真的因為Wildcat如此防備而難受，但Delirious不是個愛將事實說出口的人。

比起自己來說，他更喜歡逼別人講實話。

煩燥到不行的Wildcat深呼吸，又再緩慢的吐氣，避免自己真的忍不住起來揍人，他大可用單手賞Delirious一拳，不過依照目前的情況，他不敢有任何過大的動作。

Delirious還在吵鬧不休，叨叨絮絮的表達自己有多痛苦，「我只是很想.......」認輸的Wildcat咬牙切齒，從唇縫間擠出幾個模糊的字眼，但正假裝自憐自艾的Delirious沒聽清楚，Wildcat只好一字一句的把「我現在超級想要尿尿不要再來煩我我快憋不住了」說明清楚。

得到解答後，Delirious眨眨眼睛，對於Wildcat深表同情，臉上卻掛著邪惡的笑容，「有隻豬豬叫做Wildcat，他想上廁所，他想尿尿卻不能尿！每個人都需要尿尿，但Wildcat不能尿尿！」接著他開始唱起歌來，並且確保附近的Vanoss跟Moo都能享受他美妙的歌聲，絲毫不管Wildcat那張憋到快要爆炸的臉。

＊據說後來，是據說喔

Delirious想到一個辦法，「如果我現在一直摸你老二讓你勃起，等到快射的時候再放開，你要軟掉的時候再重來，這樣你是不是就不會想尿尿了？」仗著Wildcat現在無法動作的Delirious任由想像力奔馳，裝作非常認真的提議著，另一個人看都不看他一眼，默默扣下扳機，解決掉今天的目標。

「再說一次，你想要用嘴幹嘛？」Wildcat滑下石頭，朝往後退的Delirious露出笑容。說實話，他頓時還真不覺得想上廁所了。

＊還是別問尿尿歌哪來的

 

2.

「我想要一隻羊駝！或者半雞馬！」Delirious坐在副駕駛座，當自己是隻好奇的小狗，半個身體探出窗外，興奮得沿路用槍指著外面奔跑的駱馬，一邊大喊著：「又是一隻Lammy！跑吧！Lammy！快跑！」

「回來坐好！你是屁股長蟲還是欠肏？」負責開車的Wildcat單手握著方向盤，另一隻手伸過去旁邊，抓著Delirious的腰帶，把過動的兒童拉回來，他們暫時不想驚動平民或敵人。

「你知道嗎，Larry絕對不會像你這樣吼我。」被教訓的Delirious雙手交叉在胸前，不服氣的鼓著臉，「誰又他媽是Larry？」面對像買不到玩具的小朋友的隊友，Wildcat滿肚子不耐。

「那隻，棕色的，看起來很會唱歌的就是Larry。」指著前方不遠處的一群駱馬，Delirious低聲說著，不忘朝Wildcat根本分不出哪隻是哪隻的動物打招呼，「他沒吐你口水就不錯了。」打從心底覺得對方是瞎掰的Wildcat吐槽。

「不要這樣說Larry，你又不了解他，Larry是隻好駱馬，不像某隻豬一樣。」關於駱馬要怎麼跟豬比較，這件事先撇開不談，Wildcat已經受夠了，他碰的一聲踩下煞車，讓車子停在某座無名的山丘上。

「好，你要駱馬是吧？我們現在就去抓，行嗎！」然後他們兩一起跳下車，費盡千辛萬苦追趕成群的駱馬，最後終於抓住一隻疑似Larry駱馬，將牠塞到廂型車的後座。

雖然抓駱馬是件好玩的事，工作還是要繼續進行，他們兩人加一隻駱馬潛近敵人的營隊裡，本來任務可以秘密完成，不幸的是，有名敵人跑去檢查他們的車，在大喊完「嘿！這裡有隻免費的駱馬！」前，護朋友心切的Delirious急得開槍，引發一場大混戰。

「你到底在幹嘛！」連忙跳上車的Wildcat說著，一邊發動車子，「他要傷害Larry！」言下之意是他慌了，但Delirious不想解釋，眼下重要的是趕緊離開。後座的Larry發出奇怪的聲響，表示贊同。

他們剛往常一樣，開車又開槍，一路殺出去，後座的Larry跟著加入戰局，朝著窗戶外面吐口水，成功射中一名敵人的眼睛，好讓Delirious能讓子彈準確的打進那人身體，「我就說Larry是隻好駱馬！」Delirious驕傲的說，Larry附和似得咕嚕兩聲，而Wildcat不想表達意見。

好不容易回到基地，Delirious馬上興沖沖的衝向來迎接的Cartoonz，「你看Wildcat給我們搞來了什麼！」他大聲的說著，充滿好奇心的Bryce也跑來，繞過另外兩個人，上前看看後車廂裡的訪客，「喔老天！是Larry！」Bryce尖叫起來，Cartoonz跟Ohm有如聽見關鍵字，跟著圍過來和Larry說嗨。

「怎麼會有一隻駱馬？」聽見外頭吵吵鬧鬧，Moo問著走進屋內的Wildcat，後者看來疲憊不堪，「我不想說。」他簡短的回答道，然後坐到椅子上，望著不遠處跟Larry玩耍的一夥人，默默想著自己的隊友都是堆神經病。

＊別擔心，Larry是隻好駱馬，他後來度過了精采又完美的一生。

 

3.

「給我接電話！」在一片雜草叢生的荒野中，Wildcat握著他的手機，對語音信箱不斷大吼，站在車子附近的Vanoss跟Moo則冷眼看著好戲。

「其實我們可以找Panda，或者Nogla之類的，」望向原地亂轉又怒吼的隊友，Moo聳聳肩，語氣輕鬆的說，「甚至是找Bryce都行。」他給旁邊的Vanoss使個眼色，對方回給他一個「何必呢」的表情。

「他開心就好，如果他這麼堅持要找Delirious，我們也不能怎樣。」像沒事人一般的Vanoss說，Moo對於他的話持保留意見，因為Wildcat看來氣炸了，不停對手機裡聲音平板的小姐怒吼，還差點把自己僅剩的一隻手機扔出去。

「我當然知道無法接聽！我從剛剛就在等他什麼時候要接電話！」快要發瘋的Wildcat仰天怒吼，Vanoss為了對這奇怪的儀式助興，拋出一顆手榴彈，讓氣到不行的人身後出現大爆炸，非常配合現在的情境。

「我發誓，這該死的、他媽的、欠幹的王八蛋，再不接我電......」專注於用意念使人接起電話的Wildcat繼續吼叫，而這回他總算成功了，電話的另一端，傳來一個剛睡醒的聲音。

「什麼叫幹嘛，這時間你這懶豬怎麼還在睡.......不要扯開話題！現在馬上給我挪動你的懶屁股，我們這邊需要增援，」對著電話十分激烈的Wildcat說，明明達成一個目標，他依然不滿足的大聲嘆氣，拼命向另一個人解釋他們有多需要支援，「不，不准嫌麻煩，你他媽知道.......我叫你起來就起來！好，我現在就去，你最好洗乾淨等我！」

完成溝通，Wildcat掛掉電話，大步朝他們的車前進，用一種超出旁人反應的速度打開車門，沒兩下便發動車子，將卡車一個大迴轉，準備開回基地接剛起床的傢伙。

「他就這樣丟下我們在這荒野裡，」看著朋友消失在塵土中，Moo冷淡的說著，「那是我們在這唯一的車子了。」他補充道，還瞥了眼一直在玩手機遊戲的Vanoss。

Vanoss望向正午灼熱的太陽，緩緩的瞇起眼睛，「他們開心就好。」他如此評語道。


	12. 媽媽說好東西要跟好朋友分享

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Delirious樂於跟Wildcat分享一些事情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊AU  
> ＊微NC-17

他走到笑得開心的人面前，手裡還抓著一個酒瓶，像極了電影裡專門負責鬧事的醉漢。事實上，他真的有些醉，連腳步都帶著幾個假動作，「欸，他媽的白癡！」在自己出聲前，Delirious早已滿臉困惑的抬起頭，Wildcat望著那對眼睛，一時間竟然忘記自己要說什麼。

「你要幹嘛？」他們彷彿大腦同步當機，互相對看一會兒，沒繼續說話，旁邊的Cartoonz倒是先受不了的開口，Wildcat卻沒怎麼理他，「我有話要跟你說。」他指著Delirious的臉再往右邊偏一點，Delirious瞪大眼睛，好像在等著Wildcat把話說完，又像是很驚訝他的手指那麼修長。

Wildcat不大希望其他人聽見他即將說出口的話，那應該是個單獨的小交談，躲在暗處講得私事，見Delirious沒有起身的打算，以為自己暗示夠多的人嘖一聲，決定跟先前一樣，走過去將人直接拉走，可惜Wildcat往前時，地板竟然離他越來越近。

「幹，這裡也太小了吧！」這是他砸在地板前的最後一個想法。地板覺得有點難過，但它不能說。

時間在黑暗中流逝得很神秘，能確定是這段時間足夠讓Wildcat在醒來前到家，還是脫光躺好的狀態。剛睜開眼的Wildcat有種既視感，酒醉完的頭痛湧上，沒多久便沉消下去，他盯著空無一物的天化板，數到十之後緩慢的坐起身，棉被因此掀起一些，露出旁邊的人的一大塊後背。

深吸一口氣，Wildcat不意外見到Delirious躺在自己旁邊，這事情不是第一次，他們已經無法稱這是一夜情，如果花點腦力去算的話，絕對超過七個完整的夜晚，不過目前Wildcat沒心思想數學問題，他忙著伸出手，將棉被拉過Delirious的肩膀，避免抵抗力差的人感冒。

Delirious依然睡得彷彿沒任何事發生，Wildcat眼睛瞥向那張傻兮兮的臉，莫名的力量萌生，由內向外驅使著他，令他不由自主的去移動放在棉被邊的手，手指背側輕輕滑過顴骨的線條，這舉動使得另一個人皺皺眉，意識漸漸拉回現實，驚覺不妙的Wildcat宛若不小心寫錯字的小朋友，急忙想抹掉錯誤的地方，而用力推了Delirious的臉一下。

皺著眉頭揉揉眼睛，Delirious因為被粗魯的弄醒，所以滿臉不悅，「發生什麼事情？」Wildcat沒等對方抱怨，直接進入主題，加上不知道實際時間，沒使用「昨天」這個詞，聽起來更有質問的意味。

「你都不記得了？」揚起一邊眉毛，剛睡醒的Delirious聲音雖然低沉、帶點沙啞，仍然透露濃厚的懷疑，於是Wildcat攤攤手，表示自己完全沒印象，「你跑過來說有話要私下講，就把我拖到酒吧的後巷試圖強姦我，我只好打昏你，再送你回家。」收到訊息的Delirious也點點頭，回以理解的意思，接著語氣平靜的解釋道。

Wildcat沉默幾秒，暗自思考自己是不是真幹了如此糟糕的事，可Delirious那一副「怎麼樣我人很好吧」的樣子，反倒沒說服力。Delirious向來是個愛說謊的傢伙，事實假假真真的參雜，許久都無法有個定案，越想越複雜，他的表情跟著兇狠起來，嚇得Delirious往旁邊縮。

「我騙你的啦，你只是突然脫光衣服開始唱歌跳舞而已。」以為謊言遭到識破的小丑說，發現Wildcat變得更加困惑，好心的補上一句：「你覺得上述哪個答案比較可信？」他眨眨眼睛，手指指著不存在的對話框。

「你信不信我現在、立刻、馬上強姦你？」額角隱隱作痛，Wildcat惡狠狠地說道，瞇起眼睛警告另一個人別再胡亂瞎搞，「別生氣嘛！我只是先幫你做個演練，」Delirious搖搖手，一副被辜負的嘆口氣，「避免你承擔不起真相。」他咧開嘴，擺出惡作劇得逞般的笑容。

「到底是怎樣？」語氣中參雜的威脅與不耐煩，Wildcat轉頭看向靠著床頭的Delirious，後者意味不明的笑容，他心裡增多幾分焦躁。要是自己真做了什麼可怕的事，想逼Delirious講出來是件不輕鬆的事。

總是戴著面具的小丑，從不輕易透露自己的傷痕。這是Wildcat發現的其中一個小祕密，那時候大夥都在開Delirious的玩笑，Wildcat也不例外，他大概還是笑得最大聲的一個，而Delirious跟往常一樣，氣得又叫又跳的，其他人反倒更開心。

等到差不多散場的時候，Wildcat走向獨自躲在角落邊的Delirious，站在面無表情的人前面，阻斷對方看往他處的視線，「你真的不高興了，是嗎？」他明知故問，看突如其來的問題讓Delirious愣住幾秒，不明白他的意圖，又或是被抓住弱點的恐慌起來，「沒有。」Delirious回答得很簡短，聲音卻故意壓低，掩飾心裡湧上的情緒。

「你知道，你大可跟我們說的。」再向前走一步，Wildcat動動插在口袋裡的那隻手，Delirious跟著貼在牆壁上，表現得像怕對面的人掏出一支刀，抓準時機插進他的腹部，「說什麼？說你現在他媽的擋著我？」他的嘴角揚起，嘴唇邊紅色的妝跟著移動，扯著帶有嘲諷意味的弧度。

其實Wildcat大可不用管這事，Delirious會自己去消化和腐爛，他只要走開就好，如同從前那般視若無睹，反正第二天、幾個小時、甚至是下一分鐘，Delirious會和沒事人一樣，照樣與所有人打打鬧鬧。但今天不同，這爭端是Wildcat主動挑起。

Wildcat沒搞清楚過心底莫名的煩躁。它們可能源自於不被信任感，同樣可能是自己平時太過激動，事情在他身邊行經得快速，無暇回故跟停留，Wildcat試著去想各種原因，解答反反覆覆，唯獨確定Delirious的態度是根源。

他看過Delirious拉著Cartoonz竊竊私語，後者拍拍他的肩膀給予安慰，也看過他指著Ohm的臉亂罵一通，Ohm還是堅持一個擁抱會令人感覺好些，甚至連Delirious臭著臉抱怨，沒多久給Bryce幾句話逗笑的樣子都見過。

可是Delirious沒在其他人面前表達太多情緒，至少Wildcat未曾遇過，他藏著這偶然察覺的事情許久，它們不斷堆積，直到無法承受，終於打斷他的日常生活，激起他想得到改變的想法，所以Wildcat採取行動，一次次下探，要看看Delirious的底線在哪。

然而小丑還是選擇裝傻，Wildcat不免感到煩躁，明明他們清楚彼此的需要，依然遲遲沒有進步，「起碼告訴我你不喜歡。」換個方式說話，Wildcat深吸一口氣，做出自己的退讓，沉住氣看著Delirious撇開眼睛，等待沉默過去。

他們僵持著，最終是Delirious先嘆口氣，開始鬆懈下來，「我可以處理好自己，你......」他哽住一下，吞口口水才敢繼續說，「畢竟你們不是有意的，對嗎？」抬起頭望著另一個人，Delirious的眼裡裝著近乎渴望的眼神。

他當然不是有意傷害Delirious，「那不是重點。」既然已經成真的事實沒有變化，什麼才是自己重視的，Wildcat十分清楚，但他不記得自己有沒有說出口，當時他喝了不少酒，記憶隨著疼痛消散，他不會主動問Delirious，他不是列車上的女孩，而且問一個擅常說謊的人真相很麻煩，難保Delirious會不會甘願的說實話。

回到目前的問題，Delirious聳聳肩膀，「你突然醉醺醺的走過來，結果在講完話前就跌倒了，我要扶你起來，你就直接吐我一身。」真相總算被揭露，結局比一開始想得還簡單，不過一切似乎說得通，「這還可信點。」Wildcat低頭看看自己光裸的上半身，滿意的說道。

「為了再讓你相信我一點，我現在要去拿衣服。」Delirious掀開深色的棉被，露出青白色的四肢，歡快地跳下床，「你幹嘛不先穿我的就好？」看著只穿一條內褲的人繞過床邊，Wildcat保持懶洋洋的姿勢，用宛若覺得對方是笨蛋的語氣問著。

「你長那麼大隻，你的衣服對我來說太大了，」單手扶著門把，Delirious轉過頭，「更何況，被別人發現的話，又會給嘲笑好一陣子。」說完，他迅速的打開房門，消失在逐漸關起的木門後。

門喀噠的關上，身為屋主的Wildcat癱在棉被裡。仔細想想，他們沒有特別隱瞞的意思，只是兩個人之中有誰心血來潮，加上一點酒精，事情自然而然發生，儘管Wildcat的確愛在眾目睽睽之下帶走Delirious一陣子，並確保其他人看不見他們跑去幹什麼。他也是個注重隱私的人。

眼睛直視空白的天花板，Wildcat一副希望天花板能提供意見的樣子，不過天花板不好意思說什麼，它是個年輕的天花板，沒見過太多世面，不覺得自己能有好的建議，況且Wildcat也不一定會聽它的話，所以天花板選擇保持安靜，讓Wildcat乾脆面對現實，無奈地跟著爬下床。

洗衣機放在廚房後的小隔間裡，附近擺著一些雜物，Wildcat穿過客廳，在廚房喝杯水後，站在洗衣間前的門檻後方，低下頭便看到Delirious堵在走道上，正目不轉睛的盯著洗衣機，「衣服還沒烘好。」察覺有人在附近，蹲著的Delirious開口，然後轉過頭，明亮的眼睛裡映出Wildcat的模樣。

這場景有些熟悉，Wildcat靠在門邊思索著，一股奇妙的衝動在鼓譟，有如種子新生的初芽，鑽破堅固的殼，他有點想吻Delirious，他知道Delirious喜歡親吻，搞不好程度還跟性愛差不多，可是看著那張滿是狐疑的臉，他又想掐著對方的下巴，讓精液沾上白皙的皮膚。

模糊的記憶中浮現某天的大雨，他們被淋個濕透，身體冷得發抖，脫掉沉重的衣服往洗衣機裡丟，兩個人迫不及待的再度碰在一起，Wildcat將Delirious壓在洗衣間的牆邊，抬起另一個人的一條腿，陰莖闖進溫暖的入口，炙熱的感覺在體內流竄，冰涼的雨珠消失在摩擦之間，剩下交合的汗水。

Delirious仰著脖子，張著嘴發出呻吟，伴隨著碰撞的聲響，擠在狹窄的空間裡，他的兩隻手掛在Wildcat的肩膀，一隻手的指甲插入另一個人的後背，另一隻手揉亂Wildcat的頭髮，Wildcat毫不在意，他吸吮著Delirious暴露的頸部，輕啃著緊繃的線條，留下許多小小的痕跡。

等到氣喘吁吁的結束一輪，洗衣機還在轟隆轟隆的運轉，他們額頭靠著額頭，感覺逐漸平靜的呼吸，「如果剛剛我們貼著洗衣機幹，你覺得你的老二會像按摩棒一樣震動嗎？」兩隻手臂還摟著Wildcat的肩膀，Delirious笑著說，還存著性慾的眼神帶有挑撥。

聽見對方的話，Wildcat頓時有點火大，他可不喜歡自己被當成一隻電子儀器，放下Delirious的腿，他故意捏了把Delirious的屁股，參雜點教訓的味道，Delirious倒是樂在其中，笑得像隻得逞的貓。

「那來好好保養一下你的按摩棒。」反正不吃虧，Wildcat乾脆順著Delirious說得，伸手將人往下壓，Delirious也乖乖在他面前跪下，嘴唇靠近逐漸重新硬挺的性器，濕潤的舌頭舔舐過突起的筋絡，最後整個都口腔塞滿，Wildcat還故意在自己瀕臨高潮前抽出來，射得Delirious一臉。

如果現在出手的話還來得及，腦海中的妄想能再度成真，倒數的逼逼聲響起，Wildcat仍舊沒有動作，靜靜待在一旁，欣賞Delirious踮著腳，一邊扭腰一邊努力的撈衣服出來，「這是你的，應該沒臭味。」接過Delirious遞來的衣服，Wildcat嗅了一下微溫的衣服，果真只剩下香草柔軟精的氣味，但他在自己家裡，並不急著穿上。

不一會兒，Delirious便穿戴好自己，「我要走了。」他望向Wildcat幾秒，舔舔乾澀的嘴唇，然後輕聲的說著，Wildcat點點頭，讓開一條路，Delirious側過身體，邁開腳步往客廳去，Wildcat跟在他後面，看著另一個人慢悠悠的拾起掛在沙發背的藍色外套，再拿起自己的錢包。

「你打算去哪？」Delirious轉過身時，面對著他的Wildcat問道，「回家吧？」抓抓有些凌亂的頭髮，Delirious挪開視線，看一下附近的時鐘，指針對準的數字指著正常人該睡覺的時間，「我也沒其他地方好去。」無奈的補充道，Delirious垂著肩膀，背過Wildcat逕自走近大門，準備離開Wildcat的家。

確認Delirious沒打算找別人的意思，Wildcat心裡是安心不少，說起來，現在是個攔住Delirious的好時機，他清楚Delirious想待著，他同樣希望另一個人停留，不過這就像一個明顯不已的陷阱，Delirious是個獵人，等著他的野豬走進他佈的局，如同在酒吧裡故意和Cartoonz那夥人親暱的窩在一起，他深知Wildcat會看見。

「那下次見。」佇足在玄關處，Wildcat對打開門的Delirious說著，後者回過頭，動作停頓了一下，「下次見。」他揮揮手，接著反手拉上門，把自己和Wildcat隔絕開來，在另一側Wildcat伸手觸摸著冰冷的大門，感覺不到對面的溫度，他還是等到聽見腳步聲後再離開。

回到亮著黃光的客廳，Wildcat坐在沙發上，一瞬間有些後悔，他有得是方法阻止Delirious，只要一個詢問，或者一個小小的親吻，要是他拉住另一個人，Delirious一定會服從，會接受突如其來的碰觸，軟綿綿的靠著門板，在Wildcat的手臂裡融化。

Wildcat終於憶起自己是在什麼情況下知道這個祕密，在他和Delirious對峙的那天，後來是他先吻了Delirious，後者稍微受到驚嚇，卻沒有抵抗，反而雙手緊抓著Wildcat胸口的布料，深怕對方跑掉一樣。

他們就那樣躲在角落旁若無人的接吻，咬著彼此的嘴唇，舌頭伸入對方的嘴裡，直到兩個人由於缺氧而分開，Wildcat捧著Delirious泛紅的臉頰，眼底收盡對方喘不過氣的模樣，時常吐漏不明話語的嘴，變得濕潤又紅腫，兩片唇瓣微啟，彷彿呢喃著渴望，那對湛藍色的眼睛被欲望占據，盼著Wildcat給他們的主人更多滿足。

那時候Wildcat就明白Delirious有多愛親吻，他將這件事當成一個秘密，一個不願意分享給任何人的特別秘密，如同他不想讓別人知道，他曾經在自己正坐著的沙發上吻遍Delirious的身體，牙齒磨過挺起的乳尖，嘴唇滑過顫動的大腿，青紫的點點染在Delirious的皮膚上，有如無數的標記。

「Tyler......」在Wildcat忽然拔出自己的性器時，Delirious低聲喊著他的名字，扭著腰表達來自空虛的不滿，Wildcat掃了眼對方剛被侵犯過的後穴，幾滴白色的體液流出，沾濕開開闔闔的穴口，還有他新買的沙發套。

Wildcat露出得意的笑容，伸手拽起Delirious，「坐上來。」他命令道，Delirious咬咬下唇，順著Wildcat的力道起身，跨坐到另一個人的大腿上，濕漉漉的臀縫抵著Wildcat的陰莖，摩擦著濕熱的柱身，想盡快繼續方才的性事。

手臂繞過圓渾的大腿，Wildcat從後方抓著Delirious的臀部，將人給提起一些，Delirious一手扶著Wildcat的肩膀，一手握著對方的性器，頭部對準自己的肛口，他試著緩慢坐下去，不過Wildcat惡意的鬆開手，巨大的肉柱一下就穿進他的身體，強烈的刺激瞬間灌滿全身，榨出他隱忍的哭聲。

被安慰性的捏捏後頸，Delirious低頭看著Wildcat的眼睛，靠近帶有笑意的臉更多，然後輕吻對方一下，發覺Wildcat的手臂攬過他的腰，粗厚的手掌搓著刻著小丑臉的背部，Delirious馬上像找到新玩具般，開心得再親了Wildcat好幾次。

閉上眼睛，那晚的記憶浮現在Wildcat的眼前，好似一場奇妙的美夢，不過跟其他日子類似，到第二天的時候，他們收起彼此特別的小祕密，若無其事的過生活，沒多久再次因為酒精而湊在一起，宛如某種惡性循環，不停上演類似的情節，「你什麼時候能不醉著的跟人搞？」直到某回Delirious半開玩笑的說過後，Wildcat就記在心上。

「現在我倒是醒了。」Wildcat揚起嘴角，把玩起鑰匙上那隻藍色的泰迪熊，小熊因為Wildcat一直握著而有些熱，Wildcat放下手裡的東西，身體陷進沙發裡，想著Delirious何時才會發現自己的車鑰匙不見了，以及他是打算按門鈴，還是使用那隻尚未歸還的鑰匙開門進來。

 

＊後續  
「今天Vanoss他們又再講我們的事情。」  
「什麼事？」  
「說我們幹嘛當砲友不交往。」  
「真煩，干他們屁事！」  
「是啊。」  
「不然我們直接結婚算了。」  
「.......好啊，剛好可以嚇死他們。」  
「那就結婚吧。」  
然後他們大概好一陣子沒繼續說話，或提起這個話題，都只敢紅著臉做自己的事情


	13. 異常火大

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：Tyler跟Jonathan都試著讓對方屈服

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊副標題：畢業大大  
> ＊NC-17，為了肉而肉，對話提及非常非常細微的互攻話題（不過實際上是只有D受的不用擔心）  
> ＊要提醒大家，在現實中，人家說「不」的時候，請相信他真的就是不要！

事情超出想像，「你喜歡嗎？」Tyler開口，聲音有些沙啞，他嚥下口水，還是感覺乾渴，在他面前的Jonathan抬起頭，濕潤的藍眼睛回望，「不，我討厭死了......」咬咬牙，向來脾氣倔強的Jonathan依然嘴硬，挑畔的瞪向Tyler，彷彿在等著對方出招。

「好吧！」深知另一個人不輕易放棄，Tyler嘆口氣，一副可惜的樣子，還拍了下自己的大腿，「那我們該讓你試著喜歡上了。」接著他按下的手裡的開關，塞在Jonathan體內的跳蛋震動起來，發出嗡嗡的聲響。

強烈的刺激再次擴散，Jonathan仰起頭，掙扎了起來，卻無法逃脫，他的兩隻手給Tyler綁在一起，舉在自己的頭頂上，Tyler綁得扎實，他根本掙脫不掉，拼命轉動著自己的手臂和手腕，只是徒勞無功。

聽見自己的男朋友發出可憐的嗚咽聲，Tyler產生某種愉悅，同時不免有些心軟，「你幹嘛不放棄？」關掉那顆擾人的小東西，Tyler輕聲地說，語氣中帶著點誘惑，喘著氣的Jonathan沒有回答，「乖乖承認不就好了嗎？」Tyler又補上一句，但Jonathan還是撇過頭，頭埋在枕頭裡，下定決心裝死。

Tyler看向Jonathan呈現M型的兩腿之間，那裡濕成一片，沾滿潤滑液與精液，他們已經反反覆覆許久，Tyler甚至快記不清Jonathan已經瀕臨高潮幾次。

最一開始的計畫不是這樣，今天Tyler近乎整天都在外頭忙碌，終於能回家時，他累得半死，只打算把消夜給還在打電動的Jonathan，附加一個晚安吻，他就要去洗洗睡的。

「我、只是因為屌太大，Wildcat的屁眼太小，才勉強讓他用他的小屌插我！」結果Tyler一打開門，就聽見Jonathan正大聲的在語音裡，對其他人講著欠揍的話。

「你很勉強是吧？」Tyler走到Jonathan的後面，冷不防的說道，嚇得另一個人尖叫出聲，連耳機都掉了，再僵硬的轉過頭，露出一個尷尬的傻笑。

Jonathan亂講話不是第一次，能惹火Tyler也不會是最後一次，但這回Tyler感覺異常火大，也不管人家是不是在錄影，直接把人拽回房間，想要教訓那張壞嘴的主人。

「有種把你那根小屌插進來試試看啊！」然而Jonathan保持著一種一定要反嗆回去的態度，他們互相忍著到現在，都開始有些搞不清楚問題的重點在哪，又是在堅持什麼。

或許是房間真的太熱了，整個臥室充滿性慾的氣息，Tyler伸出手，手指在Jonathan柔軟的穴口打轉，聽見隨之而來的呻吟，差點因此接受Jonathan的提議，但他用力握緊拳頭，指甲戳入手掌心，暈眩中的疼痛讓他想起Jonathan藏起的玩具。

當時Jonathan剛搬來跟他住，因為對方亂七八糟的各種雜物，以及沒效率的整理方式，Tyler主動提供協助，幫忙Jonathan放置好所有的物品，途中他無意間在一個紙箱中，找到一隻巨大的假屌，那個尺寸簡直是大的嚇人，顏色竟然還是粉色的。

「你幹嘛買這麼大的？你連用嘴都不一定含得住！」覺得很驚奇的Tyler揮舞著那隻巨物，跑去問Jonathan到底在想什麼，不過對方並沒有回答他，而是惱羞的紅著臉，撲過來要搶，他們就在院子裡為一根假屌追逐起來，結束這個話題。

想想之後，Tyler選擇再次按下開關，半躺在床上的Jonathan吐出一個哽咽的聲音，咿咿嗚嗚的說不出話來，他的藍眼睛蒙上一層水霧，底下透露著深邃的慾望，前列腺被不斷刺激著，快感沖刷他的理智，酥麻感從下半身一波波襲上，他感覺自己好像又快要高潮了。

整個人的意識模模糊糊，Jonathan只能隱約聽到Tyler又再問問題，他的答案依舊，「但你又硬了。」Tyler笑著說，手握住Jonathan硬挺的性器，拇指的指腹摩搓著頂端，輕摳著冒著前列腺液的小孔。

前後交雜的舒服感令Jonathan皺起眉頭，從鼻腔露出好聽的哼聲，「但你......」他有些喘不過氣，說話帶點結巴，「你還是沒有操我。」說完，他盯著Tyler在昏暗燈光下的臉，藍色的眼睛攪和著笑意與欲求。

「我以為你不愛。」稍微提高音調回覆著，Tyler一邊讓震動的跳蛋停下，另一隻手也放開Jonathan的陰莖，「我只是......比較喜歡你用屌操我。」Jonathan像用盡最後一絲力氣，說出心底的實話，語畢，他的臉頰變得更加紅潤。

Tyler笑了一聲，頓時覺得自己很傻，他爬上床鋪，拉出那顆藍色的跳蛋，隨手扔到旁邊，接著解開自己的褲子，壯碩的陰莖顯露出來，Jonathan盯著Tyler，任由另一個人架起他的兩條腿，吐著前列腺液的陰莖磨蹭著敏感的會陰處，Jonathan的呼吸變得急促，他知道自己在期待。

當灼熱的性器貼上隱密的穴口，傘狀的頂端漸漸撐開環狀肌肉，Jonathan抽了口氣，手肘微微的搧動，像是想要逃脫，又像是在催促Tyler一般，Tyler俯身靠近Jonathan的上半身，灰藍色的眼睛收盡對方興奮的模樣，連同當他插到底的時候．Jonathan滿足的嘆息也沒錯過。

他稍微進退幾下，再用力的動了起來，緩慢卻狠狠地撞進深處，此時Jonathan不再忍耐，一邊熱情的扭腰，一邊張口發出黏蜜的呻吟，Tyler的臉靠得更貼近些，鼻尖蹭著身下人的，Jonathan繼續放肆的叫出聲，直到Tyler堵住他的嘴巴。

纏著手腕的領帶被解開了，Jonathan凹凹自己的手腕，接著伸手觸碰Tyler沾著汗水的臉頰，Tyler反過來握著他的手，愛憐似得親吻給弄紅的皮膚，下半身的撞擊跟著越來越快，Jonathan其實並不在意那些痕跡，他的手臂繞過Tyler的脖子，緊緊摟住正不斷侵入他身體的男人。

快感與溫暖傳遍Jonathan全身，他喘著氣，昏沉的腦袋難以思考，只能感覺到Tyler的精液一波波射在裏頭，Jonathan鬆開手的同時，Tyler也放下他的腿，退到旁邊等著高潮的餘韻過去，Jonathan屈起四肢，在髒亂的被鋪中側躺著歇息，眼睛卻沒離開Tyler。

回望歪著腦袋的人，Tyler的手掌覆蓋著Jonathan的膝蓋，滑過手感很好的臀肉，摩搓著顫動的大腿，朝細嫩的內側前進，卡在Jonathan貼合的兩腿之間，來回撫摸濕潤的皮膚，Jonathan沒有躲開，反而瞇起眼睛，享受這陣舒適的愛撫。

Tyler見到Jonathan的眼神，便挪動自己的身體，另一隻手揉揉Jonathan亂糟糟的腦袋，拇指抹去對方先前流出的幾滴淚水，然後輕觸著Jonathan的嘴角，Jonathan的兩片唇瓣分開，牙齒咬著探入的手指，尖銳的虎牙刺入粗糙的指腹，濕軟的舌頭舔著指尖，讓唾液弄濕Tyler的手。

「還想要嗎？」Tyler低聲地問著，Jonathan沒回答，單純露出一個微笑，另一個人馬上施力，拖過Jonathan的身體，Jonathan配合的翻過身，凹著腰趴在枕頭上，背對著性器已經半硬的Tyler。

粗大的陰莖很快再次埋入Jonathan的後穴裡，啪啪的聲響迴盪，Jonathan的手揪著枕頭套，半仰著脖子吸氣，嘴裡斷斷續續說著很舒服，偶爾回過頭，朝著Tyler滿意地笑，後方的人忙著幹他，沒怎麼說話，扣著Jonathan髖部的手又抓緊了些，激烈得要壓出手指印。

過一會兒，性事結束之後，他們都累得不想動，懶洋洋的黏在一起，Tyler的手環過Jonathan的腰，Jonathan的頭靠在他的胸口，腳縮在棉被裡面，時不時撒嬌般的磨磨Tyler的小腿肚，Tyler不去管他，只有覺得癢的時候，才會捏捏他的肚子，讓Jonathan停歇下。

「下一次，或許你可以用按摩棒操我？」睡意慢慢襲上時，Jonathan突然開口，半夢半醒的Tyler蛤一聲，一時沒反應過來，惹得Jonathan惡作劇得逞般的竊笑起來，「我還以為你不喜歡。」反正自己好像也不吃虧，稍微想想後，Tyler無所謂的回應著。

只要是你的話都行，Jonathan在心裡偷偷想著，可他不想讓Tyler太得意，所以回一句「不挑戰看看怎麼知道」便安靜下來，Tyler沉默了幾秒，「你想要一次幾隻？」到Jonathan以為對方睡著時，他才接著問。

聽完Tyler的話，Jonathan猛得轉過頭，盯著對方裝出來的認真臉，「你真的很變態！」他用帶著無奈的語調說道，Tyler則是擺出一副「你又好到哪裡去」的眼神，他們倆就這樣對看著，然後都忍不住的大笑出來。


	14. 怪物與魔王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：每到公主的生日十六歲時，會有一位神秘的訪客獻上祝福

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊奇幻AU，Mpreg暗示  
> ＊看完星蝶第二季之後的腦洞  
> ＊自創角色注意，有人從頭到尾都沒真的出現過

今天是皇家重要的慶典，全國人民跟著掛上家裡最昂貴的裝飾，在街道發放各種慶祝的傳單，王宮裡的所有人也忙進忙出，準備公主的十六歲生日。

公主貼身的女僕跑過走廊，不顧形象和禮儀，匆匆行個禮後打算開口，皇后見她有急事的模樣，也不打算糾正她，「發生什麼事？」皇后率先詢問，女僕拽拽自己的裙擺，有些艱難的開口，「公主她......又跑不見了！」眼神飄忽一會兒，她才吱吱嗚嗚的老實告知。

「去練習場找過嗎？」深知女兒喜愛胡鬧與惡作劇，皇后問起一些她常去的地點，但女僕搖搖頭，「我們幾乎找遍所有她公主可能會去的地方，還是找不到公主。」怕自己因此受到懲罰，女僕低著頭，用幾乎要哭出來的語調說道。

她們幾個隨從一早開始搜索行動，尋過任何公主躲過的地方，這不是小公主第一次逃跑，有時是給人逮回來，有時等時間到了，公主野夠會自己乖乖出現，只是這回不同，典禮的時間越來越近，全國的人民都在等待，看這未來的統治者有何成長。

「多派一些人去找她吧！」皇后扶著自己的額頭，有些頭疼，公主前幾天難得表現乖順，還想說對方終於明白自己的職責，沒想到在關鍵時刻搞失蹤，「必要的話，到附近的森林找找。」她深吸一口氣，以鎮定的表情發出指令。

「可是、森林聽說最近有些魔物出沒......」在王國不遠處的黑森林，時常有許多恐怖的野獸聚集，盼著一絲機會，能搶奪國家的資源，甚至是佔領這塊土地，近日聽說魔法師感應到一個不知名的魔力，力量還不甚小，女僕有些擔憂。

「找出她，這是妳們現在唯一要做的。」堅持著自己的命令，皇后凝視著面前的女僕，嚴肅的神情壓迫著後者，雖然黑森林是恐怖，女僕不敢反抗皇后，連忙說著遵命後離開大門，將皇后的話傳下去，招集許多人尋找公主。

當他們還在王宮裡東翻西找時，小公主早已偷騎著馬，提著自己的寶劍，進入森林深處。相較於其他人，她並不害怕黑森林，而且自小她便擅於戰鬥，跟著軍隊到森林裡討伐作亂的魔物，有時只有她自己一個人，也會單獨深入樹林間探險。

以出產水果與動物毛皮聞名的洛聖都王國，身體虛弱的皇后僅生育一女，獨生的小公主是唯一的繼承人，理所當然從出生就備受矚目，無論是學術知識或是戰鬥技巧，全壓在這女孩身上，老實說她快喘不過氣。

過了十六歲，公主算朝長大成人邁進一大步，該開始做長遠的規劃，包括找個好夫婿，一同治理她的王國，只是她又哪懂得愛情？她未曾與他人有過親密接觸，不願意和其他高傲的貴族客套的社交，連親密的朋友都沒有，僅有侍從們願意陪著她。

許多時候她感到寂寞，身邊的人眾多，但無人理解她的想法，有時她反倒希望能獨處，公主當然明白自己的責任，不過在面對越來越多的事務之前，回到那座意外給予她平靜的森林，無論是與魔物打鬥，還是單純的欣賞風景也罷，她想給自己最後一次的任性。

她在河邊下馬，打算取點河水來喝，當她彎下腰時，身後的樹林傳來不小的動靜，啪唦啪唦的腳步聲接近，公主沒有太大動作，緩緩伸手握住腰間的劍柄，隨著聲音越來越大，她的馬慌亂的發出高亢的叫聲。

從灌木叢裡竄出一個巨大的黑影，直直撲上揮舞著前蹄的馬，順間血花四濺，公主在心裡暗自驚呼，但沒時間停留，她躲到一邊的石頭後方，抽出自己的劍，對準那隻突然襲擊她們的惡熊。

黑色的巨熊應該是魔族，身上散發著不祥的惡意，臉上有著可怖的疤痕，眼神裡淨是憤怒與恨意，他吐掉嘴裡的馬肉，轉過身看往嬌小的人類，露出染著鮮紅的牙齒，壓低自己的身體，打量面前的獵物。

即使經過許多訓練，小公主難免有些緊張，在她對面的熊相較於從前遇過的魔物，力量明顯強過許多，表現十分兇惡，惡意的氣息充斥在空氣中，等待一個時機爆發。

他們僵持沒多久，黑熊再次朝她衝來，公主勉強擋下這一擊，隨即快速的躲過下一回，黑熊的速度竟比想像中快許多，攻擊的力道更是大勝她的力氣。

通常她靠著敏捷與速度取勝，這是皇后傳授下來的戰鬥方式，只是這回黑熊粗暴但有戰略的戰鬥方式，使得尚年輕的小公主無法招架，小腿給抓出幾道深深的血痕，疼的難以逃跑，節節敗退至附近的坡道，一不小心跌落，身體卡在坑裡難以動彈，黑熊察覺這點，呼嚕幾聲，接著迅速逼近對方，想要給她最後一擊。

以為自己要在此處命殞，小公主粗喘一口氣，閉起眼睛準備接受疼痛，不料一個響亮的吼聲出現，黑熊停止動作，腦袋轉向另一個方向，第三個龐大的身影踩過草地，是一隻白色的大老虎，站在附近的枯樹幹上，威嚇著兇殘的黑熊。

黑熊殺紅了眼，根本不打算理會對方，回過身繼續方才的事情，他舉起自己的熊爪，要攻擊無法移動的女孩，在揮下的瞬間，白虎卻猛得撞開他，黑熊粗厚的身體飛到旁邊，差點弄斷樹幹。

兩隻兇猛的魔物廝殺起來，還在原地的公主想要趁機移動，無奈身體不聽使喚，意識漸漸模糊不清，她聽見巨熊在哀嚎，還有老虎雄厚的叫聲，「滾開！別再隨便動她！」眼前浮現幾層白霧，受傷的女孩隱約聽見這樣的說話聲，同時感覺黑熊已經遠離。

危險的氣息消失，小公主眨眨眼睛，看到白色的老虎朝自己走來，她望著那對明亮的眼睛，一時間有些放鬆，甚至忘記掙扎，思緒被黑暗奪走，陷入昏昏沉沉的夢境裡。

她夢見了母親，扳起臉教訓她的作為，她拼命的道歉，眼淚不停流下來，不過她的母親依然冷冷的盯著她，彷彿她是家族之恥，這個恐怖的想法令她睜開眼，從黑暗的夢中醒來，發現自己躺在一處空地，周圍包覆著高大的樹木，好似一個巨大的山洞，唯有月光透入天頂，灑在她滿是冷汗的身上。

「妳終於醒了，愛睡的小鬼。」低沉的說話聲傳來，嚇得小公主抖一下，「你是誰？」從草地上起身坐好，她找到聲音的來源，那隻白色的老虎趴在一旁的樹叢，體型看來比先前小了點，正一副懶洋洋的甩尾巴。

「現在的小朋友真有規矩，問別人之前不會報自己的名字。」老虎好像在看一個五歲小孩子，眼中盡是嘲笑的意味，「我叫做Joy，你呢？邪惡的魔物！」小公主被這樣一說，當然是不服氣，但也不敢輕舉妄動，她刻意大聲的回應，一邊觀察著目前的狀況。

她的劍被擺在老虎的肚子邊，暫時無法取得，可是強大的魔物沒有表現出敵意，Joy望著對方好奇的眼神，再看看自己的傷腿，上頭包覆著沒見過的樹葉，稍微動動腳，她的傷口竟然已經不痛了，還有點涼意蓋過傷痕，讓她覺得很舒服。

「你可以叫我Wildcat。」挺起上半身，老虎笑著說，「那麼，名為Wildcat的老虎先生，可以請你放我回家嗎？」Joy瞪著他，氣呼呼的問道，她又餓又累，根本不曉得自己在哪，連典禮都趕不上了，只能朝著一隻大老虎說話，不免有些脾氣。

「真是個詭異的小鬼，全是一個樣子，莽撞不負責任，自己作死的離家出走，再哭說要回家？」用著諷刺的語氣，Wildcat瞇起眼睛，有如瞧不起Joy，「我沒有哭！而且我只是出來散步一下就打算回去的！」Joy雙手交叉在胸前，不滿的回應著。

「這裡是森林的深處，到處是比那隻黑熊兇暴、恨死人類的傢伙，妳還妄想可以獨自出去？」老虎站起來，慢慢靠近不敢動的Joy，一副不屑的笑著，「我包準你出去沒多久，就會被撕成肉泥。」

那張毛茸茸的大臉正對著Joy，後者不服氣回望，心裡卻是真的有些委屈想哭，她沒想過事情會變成這樣，先是被神經病的熊攻擊，再被一隻奇怪的老虎綁架，加上失蹤這麼久，王宮裡大概是一團亂，她越來越不安，表情跟著垮下來，癟著嘴不敢說話，怕眼眶裡的眼淚掉出來。

大老虎似乎察覺自己幹了什麼，退開到後方來回踱步，「我也是可以送妳到出口，不過要等早上比較安全，」他小聲的碎念著，像是自言自語，又像是要講給Joy聽，「真麻煩，沒事不洗洗睡跑來幹嘛.......」

「你明早就會帶我出去？」聽見對方的話，Joy瞬間恢復精神，莫名相信眼前不斷抱怨的老虎，「對啦！不然呢？妳那樣子是要怎麼走出去？」抬起腦袋，老虎抖抖耳朵，嫌棄般的對Joy說。

「謝謝你，老虎先生，原來你不是壞蛋，」雖然王國向來表面是與魔族為敵，不過Joy知道不是每隻魔物皆為邪惡，如同人類一樣，皇后在Joy小的時候正是如此教導她的，「回去之後，我一定會做首歌感謝你。」

「不用，管好妳自己就行！」如果老虎會翻白眼，那Wildcat一定已經翻兩圈回來，「所以，妳到底來幹嘛？」繞到不再畏懼自己的Joy旁邊，Wildcat撇開眼睛，裝作隨口的問道。

說到這個，Joy皺起眉頭，不確定自己該不該講，對一個未曾謀面的魔物吐露心事，Joy從未幹過類似的事情，只是對方的語氣裡，好似真的在關心她，這令Joy放鬆警戒，還是道出自己的煩惱，這一說便停不下來，所有壓抑的想法一股腦兒湧上。

「我媽說北方的那個公爵不錯，可是我根本和他不熟，是要怎麼結婚？」她大辣辣的靠在老虎身上，煩躁的用手指撥弄幾株小花，「我連愛的感覺都沒有，我甚至不知道什麼是愛情！」想起眾人不斷推薦一堆她記不起來的人，Joy就是一陣焦躁。

「小鬼，我活了幾百年，我也不是很懂。」趴在Joy後方的Wildcat搖搖頭，表示Joy煩惱這些還太早，「你戀愛過嗎？」Joy揚起頭，狡詐的笑笑，Wildcat沒有動作，只是哼哼兩聲，告訴Joy他曾經有個人類，可惜人類的生命太短，他對於愛情，始終沒有一個詳細的解答。

「他跟妳幾乎一模一樣，明明很笨又愛亂跑，也是自己闖進森林裡迷路，結果剛好遇到我。」Wildcat保持趴著的姿勢，眼睛望著不遠處的大樹，回憶起當時的畫面。

「然後呢？你們一見鍾情嗎？」抱持著浪漫情懷的Joy問，語氣裡充滿興奮，結果Wildcat大笑出聲，「當然沒有！他是個白癡，我們打了一架，彼此都受很重的傷，只好讓他幫我包紮，之後我再帶他出去。」

Wildcat原本以為自己不會再看到那個傢伙，誰知道對方沒多久跑回來，吵著要再跟Wildcat一起玩，一次之後又時不時過來，把森林當自家後院一樣，直到某天人類憂傷的走來，說他即將要邁入生命的下個階段，要是給人發現自己和魔族私通，肯定是會發生恐怖的事情。

「所以你們從此分開嗎？」按耐不住性子的小女孩問，Wildcat轉過腦袋，眼睛看著Joy緊張的臉，耳朵豎起來，「後來，他做了自己覺得對的事，」他輕描淡寫的說，接著朝著森林的某處站起，「相信我，妳也會做一樣的決定。」

「什麼意思？」依然不解的Joy跟著跳起來，揪著Wildcat的毛皮，想要他把話說清楚，「去找妳是誰，然後做你覺得對的事情。」Wildcat說完後，用腳掌輕輕碰一下Joy的手，一個小東西憑空出現在她的掌心。

Joy正要問，附近傳來騷動的聲響，一支箭矢穿過樹叢，射在老虎的腳邊，「找到了！公主在這裡！」一個侍衛大吼著，軍隊馬上聚集過來，Joy見狀，急著想要上前解釋，但Wildcat推了她一把，害她跌倒在地上，抬起髒兮兮的臉時，眼前是她穿著戰甲的母親，「Joy，你還好嗎？」焦急的皇后扶起公主，抱緊受傷的女孩。

「沒有，不是、我、他.......」還沒緩過來的Joy結結巴巴，指著被眾人圍堵的Wildcat說不出話，皇后順著她的視線望過去，「我給你一個機會，魔物！現在離開這裡！」她大聲的吼道，眼神卻是溫柔的，而老虎沒說話，快速的消失在眾人眼前。

Joy後來被帶王宮休養，皇后沒責罵她，當整件事是起綁架案，將人安置在房間後，沒說什麼就離開了，剩下Joy睡不著覺，盯著手裡Wildcat塞給她的藍寶石發呆，腦海裡不斷想著對方說的故事，當她快要睡著時，一段記憶湧上，她碰的跳下床，她總算明白為何這故事如此熟悉。

在她的家族史中，有任非常知名的國王，人稱King Delirious，據說他生性殘暴，喜好殺戮與虐待，甚至與魔族聯手統治人民，造成無數人的痛苦，因而有人給他冠上魔王之名，警惕未來所有繼承者，不要重演魔王造成的悲劇。

小時候聽那些故事，Joy是膽戰心驚，可現在Joy再到畫像室裡，看著那幅國王的畫，被當成坐騎的大老虎，失去原先給人兇惡的感覺，帶著一股勇猛，宛若守護獸般躺臥在王的腳邊，曾經的魔王眼神變得溫和，不再是那邪惡之人，畫著妝的臉上，掛著幾絲幸福的微笑。

他的懷裡捧著一個嬰孩，人們傳說皇后受到詛咒，在產下邪魔的胎兒後，早被魔族殺來吃掉，但事實是如何？Joy狐疑的望向站在魔王身後的男人，後者的手扶著Delirious的肩膀，看似幾分親密，以及那對灰藍色的眼睛，讓Joy感到非常熟悉。

手指滑過畫框的邊緣，Joy看見左下角的地方，有個淡淡的簽名，紅色的字跡寫著「Luke」這名字，Joy很好奇畫家是怎麼看待他們的，透過他的筆，到底是要訴說什麼樣的故事？

拿出握在手裡的藍色寶石，她的藍眼睛盯著畫像中，掛在魔王脖子上的寶石項鍊，Joy不禁有淡淡的暖意從心裡竄出，小心的捧著那顆美麗藍寶石，她走到窗邊，月光灑在她潔白的手臂，寶石的顏色顯得更加清澈，宛若午夜的湖畔，深深吸引著她。

儘管Wildcat始終未提過，那個名字卻在她的腦海中浮現，Joy能感覺到溫暖的力量在身體流動，刻在她的血脈之中，存在她一生的旅程，穿過命運的河流，來到自己的身邊，讓她不自覺的開口，喊出對方的真名。

藍色的寶石瞬間散發光芒，夜晚的風吹散Joy的頭髮，帶著幾片藍色的花瓣，她看往無邊際的森林，聽見一聲悠揚的虎嘯，劃破寂靜的夜晚。

 

＊一點趣聞向的小事情

1\. Joy的媽媽在十六歲生日時，收到的是一把刻著鳶尾花的寶劍，後來那把劍傳給了Joy，改由她來輾殺邪惡。

2\. 傳說在King Delirious的時代，是整個王國最強盛的時期，不過也是非常混亂的時期，據說國王每天都在研究黑魔法，所以王宮裡常有人飛來飛去、消失幾天後又出現、或是中邪等等，因此皇家御醫Ryan跟魔法師Bryce天天忙著善後。

3\. 上面沒說的是Bryce幾乎都在偷懶跟協助國王作亂，還有最常遭殃的其實是Wildcat。

4\. 有次Wildcat被變成一隻大山豬，還有一次被變成一隻有豬鼻子的老虎。後來聽說國王不見了三天。


	15. 某戶人家的豬把拔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Wildcat因為一些事情心煩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊性轉生子AU  
> ＊獻給我的朋友，他的一家三口設定非常棒

「你家的豬小妹又怎麼了嗎？」Marcel說到，一邊把頭湊到Wildcat旁邊，看看對方手機螢幕上的對話框，從方才他們幾個朋友見面之後，Wildcat就一直顯得心神不寧，不斷開手機確認，偶爾還不耐煩的嘆氣。

「沒事，」Wildcat下意識的遮起手機，不讓Marcel看光他跟Delirious的聊天記錄，他們倆的對話框充斥著各種詭異的文字，儘管是多年的好朋友，他還是希望有些隱私，「跟某個傢伙確定女兒有沒有好好睡覺而已。」不過Wildcat樂於分享自家小鬼的事情給其他人聽。

「所以她沒回你嗎？」見到Wildcat無奈的搖搖頭，Marcel退回自己原先的位子，以往Delirious的風格就是這樣，突然斷掉訊息，不是睡著就是跑去搞別的東西，Marcel還以為Wildcat早習慣了，「別擔心太多啦！大概只是還在忙而已。」他拍拍Wildcat，表示今晚聚會的目的是要好好休息。

「這時間我女兒應該已經要睡著了，不曉得她們到底在幹嘛。」再瞥一眼尚未有新訊息的對話框，Wildcat皺起眉頭，不由得有些焦慮，怕自己不在的時候，家裡發生什麼事情。

他單獨丟著Delirious出門前，其實還有些猶豫，但是Delirious再三跟他保證，一切絕對沒問題，還一直要趕他出去，「小豬妹，快跟你把拔說再見！」Delirious輕推擠下他們的女兒，小女孩轉過身，搖搖晃晃的跑過來，朝著正要關門的Wildcat揮手，「掰掰！」她大聲說著，一邊很配合的主動幫Wildcat壓上門。

還沒來得及回話的Wildcat站在門口，聽見家裡傳出Delirious的爆笑，以及女兒明明不知道笑點在哪，卻很愛湊熱鬧的笑聲，他本來的感動全部消失，有點懷念以前他們之中要出門時，女兒都會又哭又鬧的，深怕父母不回來一樣，不想讓他們離開。

「我想Delirious會處理好的，她也不是沒一個人帶過孩子。」端著爆米花碗，Moo走回客廳的沙發邊，遞過啤酒給另外兩個人，相較於同樣得到女兒的人，Moo表現的從容不迫許多。

「我知道......我不是不相信她，只是怕她太累。」養孩子佔去他們不少的私人時間，除了分配工作的時間，他跟Delirious仍有各自想幹的事情，需要休息的時間，如同他現在這般，Delirious也會去找Cartoonz他們一起玩樂，留著Wildcat負責照顧小女孩，正因如此，他知道一個人帶孩子有多累。

「喔，Tyler，你真是的.......」Moo一副感受到窩心的表情，跟著Marcel一起摀著自己的心口，盯著Wildcat那張驚覺自己說出什麼話的臉，「我、我只是不想要Delirious到時候太累，又會開始發脾氣，你們真以為她好好小姐嗎？」Wildcat連忙解釋著，臉頰卻燒燙到不行。

Delirious確實脾氣不大好，加上Wildcat本身同樣是比較激動的人，他們倆吵起架來，幾乎是要掀掉房子，弄得屋裡亂七八糟，雖然會讓房子毀損的原因，是在他們常在吵架後大幹幾輪，幾乎滾遍他們家的每個地方，甚至還激動到砸壞家具過。

「我們都知道啦！」Marcel高聲的叫到，接著忍不住大笑出來，Moo不忘幫腔，Wildcat想要破口大罵，這時手機突然振動起來，他打開對話框，發現是Delirious終於回他一句「睡了」，總算讓Wildcat舒服點。

「你好好玩，」Delirious接著打字，Wildcat就靜靜等著她慢慢回覆，「泥記得敗消ㄗㄟˋ肥來！」結果剛看到下一句，Wildcat一股莫名的火氣，平時講話希哩呼嚕就算了，連打字都不曉得在說三小，甚至一點都不想念自己的丈夫，一心只想著要吃東西。

不過Wildcat其實能猜到，Delirious是跟女兒在床上唱歌和說故事，結果大概撐不住，就一起睡著了，在自己出門前，他們玩了煮飯遊戲好一陣子，加上吃晚餐的時候，豬小妹像極他媽那樣屁股長蟲，根本坐不住的到處跑，想必Delirious後來是累到不行。

說起煮飯遊戲，那是豬小妹最偏好的玩具，但是當年她滿周歲，他們抱著好玩的心態，帶上小傢伙去抓周時，她竟然直接抓起一根球棒，一邊開心的笑著，口齒不清的喊爸爸媽媽，「看來她未來想當個棒球員。」當時旁邊似乎有人這樣說，Wildcat和Delirious互看一眼，都不打算多做解釋。

「傻逼......」他嘆口氣後收起手機，轉過頭要開口，想向其他人抱怨他的妻子如何，但被Marcel制止，「反正你講他們有多欠揍，最後還不是要說一堆好話！或者逼我看妳女兒的一堆照片！」早被煩過好幾次的Marcel大翻白眼，Wildcat馬上辯解，兩個人吵吵鬧鬧，直到Moo打開電視機，開始播放今晚的電影，才乖乖安靜。

等Wildcat在深夜時到家，將甜點店僅剩的幾個布丁放到冰箱，回到他們房間的時候，果然看到Delirious和他們的女兒躺在一塊，聽到門開的聲響，敏感的小女孩動動腦袋，嘴裡咿呀的小聲呢喃爸爸。

「沒事的，我在這裡，你媽也在這裡。」Wildcat走過去，輕拍幾下迷迷糊糊的小傢伙，替她拉好身上的小毯子，小傢伙平靜下來，沒多久又睡回去了。

轉頭看看旁邊睡著的另一個人，Wildcat嘖了一聲，對於根本沒察覺他回來的Delirious感到頭疼，繼續沉浸在夢境裡，睡到東倒西歪，棉被只蓋到手臂，衣服掀起來一大半，露出白皙的肚皮，還半開著嘴巴，不怕蟲子跑進去的樣子。

再度嘆口氣，Wildcat幫Delirious拉好棉被，頓時覺得自己像在照顧兩個小孩，可是沒辦法，誰叫那個老是打嗝放屁的髒女人，是自己心愛的妻子，他看著那張完全被兩個人佔據的床，只好抱著預備好的枕頭和毯子，躺到地板上去。


	16. 你不覺得我應該幫泰迪熊買一個衣櫥嗎？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Wildcat要跟Delirious討論一下生活習慣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊半GTA AU  
> ＊又是很久以前朋友點的梗，這次是比較暗示性的寫

「你不覺得我應該幫泰迪熊買一個衣櫥嗎？」原本懶洋洋攤在床上的Delirious突然開口，Wildcat轉過身來看他，「我只知道你該好好收拾他們。」他說道，一邊又彎腰撿起一隻摔到地上的熊，把它們放回架子上。

「我原本是收得好好的啊！」Delirious笑著說，朝Wildcat揮揮手，後者看了他一眼，繼續整理各種不同的小熊，還將他們放得更貼牆壁，以防下次他們再撞來撞去，Wildcat又要折磨自己的腰，抓起這些可憐的小傢伙，整齊的放回原本的窩裡。

不過說真的，Delirious真的有非常多的泰迪熊，多到一個有些誇張的地步，而且他們四散各地，不論走到哪裡，在Delirious他家的所有空間裡，視野範圍內都可見至少一隻泰迪熊。

Wildcat記得Delirious說過他小時候，跟姊姊爭著一隻破爛的泰迪熊，那隻他們僅有的小玩具，當天他們的母親不在，兩個孩子都希望能跟拿著玩具劍的熊過夜，吵到後來太過激烈，沒發現他們的父親已經靠近，結果喝醉的男人嫌孩子們太吵，直接把小熊撕成兩半，屍體還扔到窗外。

「這大概是某種童年的不滿足造成！」不專業的瘋狂醫生如此說道，Wildcat翻翻白眼，「你只是愛花錢跟亂買東西！」他認真的說，但這第二意見受到忽視，Wildcat只好掏出藏在外套裡的泰迪熊，臭著臉塞給永不滿足的Delirious。

那個時候他們剛吵過一架，Wildcat還不知道要怎麼跟Delirious溝通，後者同樣停在不敢說真話的時期，他們僵持好一會兒，明明鼓起勇氣面對對方，卻尷尬的講不出話，直到Delirious咬咬牙，先跟Wildcat說對不起，並開啟他的童年話題，Wildcat才拍拍Delirious腦袋，跟著小聲的道歉

相較於漫長的理性討論，性愛總是來的特別快，急切、粗暴又充滿激烈的示愛，第一次發生的狀況不是很清楚，只是有一次，就有第二次、第三次，以及往後的無數次，地點不限制，有時候是在旅館、某間酒吧的廁所、或是兩個人的家。

在家裡的好處是比較自由，可以肆無忌憚的吼叫和活動，在所有可以支撐的東西上做愛，壞處是容易搞壞東西，尤其是兩個人比較常去Delirious的屋子，那裏已經毀掉一張椅子、三套沙發套、以及一個放雜物的架子，「做愛當打架」大概可以用這句話來形容。

其實家具是還好，他們不缺修復與補充的錢，還有個藉口一起出來，像普通情侶那樣，逛個街或散散步之類的，只是偶爾會演變成，他們一個人騎機車，後座的人抓著槍射擊，然後一堆警車在後面追，「到底為什麼會這樣？」大家都有同樣的疑問，Delirious的說法是「化學作用」而Wildcat只罵他是神經病。

要說Wildcat在意的，依然是Delirious家裡那群房客，一大堆的泰迪熊先生小姐太太伯伯鄰居保鑣等等，不只是在搞的時候，無意間看到坐在桌面或沙發上的熊，圓滾滾的眼神令他發毛，好像有好幾個人在看著他們做愛，這跟公共場合的性愛不同，多上好幾分怪異感。

甚至在沒注意的時候，他壓著扭來扭去的Delirious，不小心碰到旁邊的書架，幾隻毛茸茸的小東西馬上像落石一樣摔下來，是不會真的受傷，但有點痛，也覺得泰迪熊們躺在地板，一副無奈的樣子，Wildcat真心有些不太好意思。

「你不覺得我們應該幫泰迪熊買一個衣櫥嗎？」後來被砸到突發奇想的Wildcat問道，那時他正在翻Delirious的衣櫃，找出那件他最喜歡的睡衣，手裡拎著自己的毛巾，準備洗洗早好睡覺，一時間還沒意識到自己說了什麼。

在Wildcat沒機會修改前，Delirious已經發現這件事情，忍不住輕笑一聲，「好啊，我們明天去買？」他窩在床舖裡一動也不動，臉上帶著意味深長的邪惡笑意。

「你就不要賴床不起來。」Wildcat背對著他，一副教訓般的說著，接著躲進浴室，希望Delirious沒察覺到他的臉紅。


	17. 啊你不就好愛我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Delirious惹Wildcat生氣了好多次

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊副標題：機掰的愛  
> ＊Delirious是個有點M有點癡的傢伙注意  
> ＊ABO注意  
> ＊是朋友的主意

Delirious有那麼個怪癖，除去一些關於殺人放火的話題，另他最在乎的問題，是他好像有點喜歡被罵，尤其是被Wildcat罵。

其他人一樣在Delirious作死的時候，講他是白痴智障蠢蛋，可是Wildcat不同，戴著豬面具的男人沒什麼耐心，生性衝動且容易暴怒，平時他可以是個友善的人，當他被激怒的時候，罵出口的粗話簡直連珠帶砲，再附贈各種創意詞彙合體。

還有當Wildcat憤怒的時候，他能發出高八度的尖叫，有時氣到拍桌、掀桌、砸門，要是他手上剛好拿著東西，不是附近的其他物品遭殃，就是手裡最後只剩碎片。

好像有點暴力，但Wildcat沒真的動手傷過他的朋友，他知道自己忍不住發飆，所以寧願弄得自己手痛，砸爛無生命的事物。

至少Delirious是這樣認為的。

好吧！他的確喜歡Wildcat好一陣子了，只是Delirious從來沒跟別人分享過，天曉得要是他講出來，會發生什麼恐怖的事情。

也不曉得是何時起，Wildcat朝他怒吼時，Delirious內心像鼓般的震動，吹起陣陣漣漪，打翻心湖上的小船，使他不自覺的嚥下口水，癟著嘴唇，逼迫自己別張開嘴，露出痴迷的模樣。

一開始他其實有點害怕，擔心讓Wildcat討厭自己，只是發完脾氣的人反倒過來找他，希望Delirious不要介意，幾次的和解後，最後他們養成一種默契，變得誰也不計較誰。

後來事情走往奇怪的方向，Delirious在偶然間發現，每次他故意去惹Wildcat，讓後者受不了的對他大叫時，他竟然莫名產生爽感。

他突破心中的罪惡感，又嘗試幾次不同的方式，結果都是相同的，Wildcat一破口大罵，Delirious心裡就是一句「好爽」滿天飛，而那感覺有如毒品一樣，一再驅使他行動，直到某次他驚覺，自己因為對方濕了屁股。

情況似乎不妙，第一次的時候Delirious嚇得講不出話，原本還在大唱著「雞翅拍拍！」之類的詭異歌曲，「他媽的閉嘴啦！」在Wildcat摀起一邊的耳朵，吼繞著他轉的人時，Delirious停下來，反射性馬上的說對不起，一面夾緊自己的大腿。

那次Wildcat沒說什麼，單單咕噥著Delirious犯不著道歉，很快再給轉移注意力，Delirious則趁機溜開，處理一下自己的生理狀況，隔一陣子又跟沒事人一樣，蹦蹦跳跳的跑回來，和大夥玩鬧在一塊。

一切好像恢復正常，只不過那段時間，Delirious會特別注意不要靠Wildcat太近，他覺得自己好像被打開某種開關，難以消除要去惹Wildcat的想法，想要摸摸碰碰對方，跟他開玩笑和起鬨。

他在面對愛上自己朋友的事實，調適的都還好，更重要的是，隨著壓抑的時間增加，有股越來越深的衝動，Delirious想要跑過去，不論是大叫或在地上亂滾，反正弄得Wildcat煩躁，然後Wildcat會來痛罵他一頓。

看來需要一點調解，Delirious決定每次都解一點小癮，偶爾小鬧幾番的適可而止，不過某回他沒控制住，Wildcat氣得從自家沙發上跳起來，「操你媽的！又幹什麼你？」Wildcat突然大罵一聲，周圍的其他人都停下動作，看著他對Delirious暴怒。

那瞬間，所有人都感覺到事情不妙，Delirious向後退開三步，全身微微地顫抖，Wildcat以為自己嚇到他，急著要開口挽回局面，結果舌頭突然打結，根本講不出什麼，當他恢復的時候，另一個人已經逃走了。

不論其中有哪裡誤會，Wildcat還是立刻追過去，他一追上來，觸發Delirious的某種本能，慌亂之人躲得更來勁，可惜Wildcat家也就那麼大，Delirious很快在走廊被堵住，「你他媽的不要再跑了！」屋主大聲的命令道，Delirious果然馬上停止動作。

後背靠在牆壁邊，汗液滑過Delirious的額頭，儘管Wildcat從未用Alpha的身分壓制Delirious，然而空氣間瀰漫著強烈的訊息素，兩方碰撞與糾纏，氣味分子進入鼻腔裡，刺激著大腦作用，Delirious克制不住，嘴裡流瀉出幾滴嗚咽，嚇得Wildcat鬆開手。

「喂......我不是、要對你......」看著Delirious低著頭，臉色不大好的樣子，Wildcat語氣軟下來，Delirious依然不敢看他，「我沒事。」全身緊繃的人小聲的說，令Wildcat有些煩躁起來，因為對方看起來不像沒事。

「但你他媽一副......」受虐似的眼神望過來，Wildcat嘆口氣，不知所措的嘖了一聲，「你有意見就直接說啊！我又不會咬你！」兇猛的大貓說明道。

「我真的沒問題！」Delirious堅持，只是語氣有點沒說服力，Wildcat不自覺皺起眉頭，他可一點都不相信Delirious的話，但又不曉得怎麼辦。

另一方面，Delirious陷入一種尷尬且羞恥的狀況，他希望Wildcat盡快放他走，又因為對方咄咄逼人的語氣，不受控制的感到愉悅，他甚至開始思考，該不該為這一時的快感說出真相，為能欣賞Wildcat會有什麼表情。

可惜的是，他還沒能開口，Wildcat提前發現到意外的驚喜，他這才意識到他們貼得極近，「你這是......硬了嗎？」聽見沙啞的聲音，熱度瞬間爬上Delirious的臉，在他的腦袋裡掀起轟隆轟隆的熱浪。

眼睛裡印著Wildcat面部的變化，從一開始的訝異，經過懷疑的皺眉，到露出理解的微笑，Delirious心裡的警報器作響，理智告訴自己該逃跑，同時矛盾的抓住他的雙腿，他的腳在興奮的打抖，全身散發出香甜的信息素。

Wildcat嗅到空氣中異常的氣味，他的手臂壓在Delirious旁邊，他靠得越近，那吸引人的味道更加強烈，「這都是你的錯，誰叫你要一直罵我。」對於逼近自己的人，Delirious決定把問題都怪到對方頭上。

鼻腔裡發出兩個笑聲，Wildcat表現出不懷好意的樣子，Delirious吞口口水，竟然有些期待，他的手指不安的搔抓身後的牆壁，抿抿乾燥的嘴唇，粉紅的兩片唇沾上水光，隱隱透露著乾渴。

「你可真是個變態。」Wildcat低聲說道，Delirious難以呼吸，喘著溫熱的粗氣，Wildcat使用的詞令他羞愧，卻包含著刺激，他的心臟激烈的跳動著，瞪大藍色的眼睛，將Wildcat恥笑般的眼神收入眼底。

「對，怎麼？我喜歡什麼也要你管嗎？」他故作倔強的辯駁，Wildcat揚起一邊的眉毛，似乎再次燃起怒火，Wildcat沒說話，而是直接拽起Delirious的手，將人一把塞進最近的廁所裡，接著關門走人。

「你認真的嗎！」意識到自己被關起來的Delirious叫著，趴在門板上捶著木片，「不要隨便在別人家發情，在我買好抑制劑回來前，給我待在裡面！」Wildcat站在外頭，語氣帶著當Delirious是笨蛋般的說著，一邊煩躁的嘆氣。

「我不是囚犯！你不可以關我！」站在廁所裡的Delirious剁腳，事情超出他的意料，雖然命令式的語句讓他很高興，可是他認為自己多少要反抗一下，「不然你想怎樣？讓底下所有人上來幹你嗎？」跟另一個人只隔著不到十公分，Wildcat惡狠狠的低吼，受不了Delirious莫名其妙的嗆他。

Delirious瞬間安靜下來，腦子像被重擊一樣，還產生那個淫亂的畫面，他差點就要問Wildcat會不會也在其中，「你幹嘛要一直管我啦！你真的很激掰欸！」手握緊拳頭，他壓下突發的想法，賭氣般的說。

Wildcat被噎得差點講不出話，怒火燃燒著他的內在，他轉身忍了又忍，打算直接離開，可是Delirious仍在吵吵鬧鬧，「我就喜歡你嘛，幹！」最後他終於撐不住，再度對Delirious大聲起來。

彷彿面對著一陣虎嘯，Delirious停住所有動作，連呼吸也忘記，那個兇惡的告白讓他腿軟，慢慢滑到磁磚地板，「我的老天啊.......你真的很雞掰欸......」他喃喃自語著，摀著嶄露扭曲微笑臉，「但我他媽的是Beta，你哪來的抑制劑？」聽著Wildcat漸遠的腳步聲，他連褲子都濕掉，只能半跪著在腦海裡吐槽。

走下樓梯的Wildcat到櫃子前拉開抽屜，拿出一罐抑制劑後，才想到這個問題，「怎麼了嗎？」他轉頭向身後的Vanoss說沒事，看看手裡的罐子，再望著其他人關心的神情，決定下達逐客令。

大夥聳聳肩，反正今天也玩夠了，各自收拾一下，爽快的離開Wildcat家，剩下屋主一個人站在客廳，從拿出一顆藥丸，塞進自己的嘴裡，然後迅速的走上樓，在心裡暗自想著，剩下的就看著辦吧。


	18. 意料之中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：事情似乎若是在意料之中，還要繼續下去嗎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ABO，NC-17，生子  
> ＊獻給我的好朋友，祝她生日快樂

洛聖都的街道上流傳著幾個耳語，某個銷聲匿跡許久的幫派近日又重新回歸，Rick在年輕點的時候聽說過他們的故事，不單單是作惡與辦事能力，連同惡搞般的擔任洛聖都超級英雄的事蹟，全是他青少年時期的嚮往。

現在其中一個傳說出現在他的眼前，活生生的Wildcat本尊，臉上戴著那個象徵性的豬頭套，後背懶散的靠著沙發，全身卻透露著一股兇惡的氣息，手扶著膝蓋坐在他的對面，跟他們的老大談這次的生意。

看起來是個很普通的交易場面，只差在一個嘻嘻哈哈的笑聲，「叔叔，你的槍好酷喔，可以給我嗎？」有著棕色捲髮的女孩站在Rick腳邊，藍色的眼睛盯著滿臉嚴肅的大人，臉上帶著可愛的笑容，令他想起自己的孩子。

但礙於現實因素，他不敢說些什麼，現在的場面適合掏槍，而不是拿出幾顆糖果送給天真的小女孩，所以Rick保持安靜，上一個叫女孩滾到一邊去的傢伙，腳背已經給開一個洞，疼的根本站不了。

「誰都不准兇我女兒！」舉著手槍的Wildcat是這樣說的，也是眾人終於意識到，這凶神惡煞的惡徒消失好一陣子的原因，以及一直在他們腳邊轉來賺去，哼著歌跳舞的孩子，是個多麼神奇的存在。

「媽咪說等我十二歲的時候，會送我一把槍喔！」小女孩貼著Rick的腳，揚起白淨的小臉，天真無邪的說道，「她說我的手現在還太小的，先拿小刀就好。」她笑著，好像在炫耀一般。

「Hannah，過來這裡，」Wildcat招招手，語氣溫和的呼喚著小女孩，「我們說好不在外面提妳媽咪的。」拍拍沙發的空位，等Hannah爬上來坐好後，他摸摸亂翹的頭毛，弄得對方扭來扭去，偶爾拍拍他的手。

「對不起，爹地，」晃著小腦袋，Hannah真心在懺悔似的向Wildcat道歉，「但那個叔叔身上有好酷的玩具，我好喜歡！」她從口袋裡掏出一個黑色的小東西，圓柱體的底端鑲著鏡頭，紅色的光點在眾人眼裡閃耀。

「攝影機？」不知道是誰先說出真相，Rick感到有些尷尬，更多則是緊張與害怕，他沒想到自己臥底的身分會被拆穿，而且竟是一個小女孩害得，現在眾人的目光都在他身上，他的老大更是滿臉怒氣。

不需要多說，Rick兩邊的人立刻架住他，「幹嘛？小傢伙手跟他媽一樣不乾淨，沒什麼好小題大作的。」煩躁的嘆口氣，Wildcat攤攤手，似乎認為自己眼前的生死大戲根本荒謬至極，在他旁邊的Hannah學著父親的動作，一點也不在乎氣氛詭異。

Rick的老大顯然不這麼認為，他的槍口對準Rick的眉心，試著逼問他是誰的手下，替誰工作等等，Rick的決心已定，即使被打斷四肢扔進海裡，他仍不願乖乖說出自己的同夥，他花費許多心血在做臥底，可不能輕言放棄，更不能辜負所有付出努力的同事。

「那你就去死吧！」得意的笑聲迴盪，接著是一聲短暫的槍響，Rick睜開眼睛，愣愣的看著面前的男人倒下，站在他後面的Wildcat舉著手槍，在另外兩個人反應前，扣下扳機令幾顆子彈飛出，不一會兒，Rick的四周只剩Wildcat，以及摀著耳朵數數的Hannah。

「爹地，我們說好不能提媽咪的！」像個小大人一樣的Hannah，用教訓般語氣的說著，將槍收進外套口到後，Wildcat哈哈大笑，「抱歉，小鬼，你老爸沒忍住。」他抱起Hannah，逗得女孩嘻嘻嘻的笑。

眼看知名的罪犯即將離去，Rick不忘撿起地上的槍枝，對著Wildcat後背，試圖制止對方的行動，察覺到威脅的Wildcat撇過頭，斜眼看向顫抖的人，「打電話給你同伴，讓他們來收拾，」他空出一隻手，兩根指頭夾著Rick十分眼熟的證件，「那隻槍也沒子彈，你是要打誰？」補上最後一句，Wildcat轉身帶著女兒離去，留下Rick和一個空彈夾。

當Rick的上司穿著整齊的制服出現，吩咐Rick不能宣揚今天的事件，並收拾死去的幫派份子時，Wildcat已經回到家，打開厚重的大門，灰暗的客廳瞬間變得光亮，Hannah歡快的跑入房間，嘴裡大喊著媽咪。

臥房同樣一片暗濛濛的，只能隱約看見一個東西蠕動，沒多久是一顆腦袋鑽出棉被，「哈囉，親愛的。」剛睡醒的Delirious伸出手，攬過興奮的Hannah，給女兒一個溫暖的擁抱，順便蹭蹭粉嫩的小臉蛋。

在不遠處露出笑容的Wildcat也走過來，蹲下來平視著躺在床上的人，「嘿，你好點了嗎？」他寬厚的手掌蓋過Delirious的側頸，拇指滑過染些汗水的臉。

「還是差不多，」Delirious無所謂的聳聳肩，「但我想我需要你的幫助，親愛的丈夫。」眨眨藍色的眼睛，嘴角卻揚起一個帶著邪惡的弧度，Wildcat馬上明白對方的意思，大聲宣布Hannah該去睡覺。

「你們是不是要背著我做好玩的事？」Hannah覺得有些不公平，她的父母時常兩個人窩在房間裡，不知道在做什麼事情，常常有各種聲音傳出，「Bryce叔叔說你們在玩奇怪的遊戲！」純真的孩子繼續說，Wildcat哭笑不得，只好先哄著孩子到房間裡。

等到他回來的時候，Delirious依然躺著不動，在枕頭上歪著腦袋，不懷好意的盯向Wildcat，「怎樣？」感受那股灼熱的視線，Wildcat坐到床鋪上，手滑入溫暖的被窩裡，「我像個怨婦一樣等你很久欸！不打算補償一下嗎？」Delirious抱怨道，Wildcat好笑的罵句粗話。

掀開深色的厚被子，暴露出Delirious只穿著一件T恤的身體，他的身體泛著淡淡的紅，兩腿間是一片黏膩，Wildcat俯身下去吻他，一手捧著那張沾著情慾的臉，另一隻手拖過Delirious腿，把他的屁股拉到床邊。

Delirious跟著Wildcat挪動上半身，輕喘著氣，兩隻腳的腳跟踩在床沿，潤滑過的穴口朝著另一個人，他也不害羞，反倒掀起礙事的衣服，有如表演一樣展露自己的身體，Wildcat低著頭欣賞他的姿態，包括那個隆起的腹部，全都觸動著Wildcat的神經。

他們不再如剛懷第一胎時那般緊張兮兮，只敢用手、嘴或腿來進行性事，Wildcat是還能適應，但Delirious瀕臨抓狂，儘管身為一個Beta，Delirious平時已經性慾旺盛，懷孕之後還比發情的Omega恐怖。

Wildcat的手指探入濕潤的洞口，灼熱的通道柔軟，溫順的包覆住入侵者，貪婪的吸吮著那兩根指頭，Wildcat很快加入第三根，時不時撐開開闔的穴口，並按壓暗藏的小點，Delirious的兩手放在腦袋兩邊，揪著身下的床單，鼻子裡透露幾個舒服的哼聲。

等到準備的差不多，Wildcat抽出濕漉漉的手指，換上自己硬挺的性器，抵著期待許久的肉洞，碩大的頭部緩緩進入，擠壓著環狀肌肉，Delirious半張著嘴，喉嚨間是歡愉的呻吟，因為體內逐漸填滿的感覺而滿足。

性器的根部碰上繃緊的肌肉，他們看著彼此微笑，Wildcat再次親吻Delirious，後者的手臂繞過Wildcat的脖子，加深溫熱又親密的吻，Wildcat開始動了起來，滾燙的陰莖撞入另一個人的身體。

他的嘴唇慢慢延著Delirious的脖子往下，摩擦過突出的鎖骨，留下紅色的小點，然後滑過挺立的乳尖，那裏再過一陣子後，為了迎接即將出生的孩子，會變得更加柔軟，Wildcat用牙齒輾磨敏感的肉粒，受刺激的Delirious反射性抓住對方的頭髮，雙腿夾緊Wildcat的腰，腳趾不自覺的蜷曲，被不斷幹著的後穴跟著收縮。

「你還滿意嗎？」Wildcat抬起臉，語氣諷刺的故意問著，Delirious噗哧一笑，又由於接連的撞擊，根本說不出完整的一句話，Wildcat的手撫摸著他的腰側與腹部，另一隻手則撸動滴著前列腺液的性器。

在Delirious射出來之後，Wildcat跟著釋放，他們氣喘吁吁的靠著彼此，聽著漸漸緩和的呼吸，以及砰咚砰咚的心跳，他們才捨得分開，Wildcat清理掉裝著精液的保險套，回頭看著還懶洋洋的Delirious，低下頭偷親一下他的肚皮，癢得Delirious縮起身體，一面和他的丈夫打鬧。

懷第二胎的Delirious不似先前神經緊繃，當初連Wildcat抓著那根驗孕棒，一臉嚴肅的跑去質問他，他都事不干己的回「你沒事幹嘛去翻垃圾」一句，氣得Wildcat差點掀掉整個公寓，幸好他們早已買下附近的房屋，不然鄰居可能再次嚇得報警。

「你真以為我們倆能養孩子？」受不了的Delirious吼回去，他們是四處作亂的惡人，一個安定的生活，宛若天方夜譚，Wildcat安靜下來，默默的離開客廳，Delirious以為他放棄了，結果他帶著一個戒指回來。

「那不然我們結婚嘛。」事情似乎沒那個好解決，他講得輕鬆，其實焦慮的手心冒汗，蹲在地上的膝蓋微微顫抖，Delirious不可置信的瞪著他，嘴裡喃喃說著他們會是多可怕的爸媽，其他人會怎麼說，還有世界多麼顯惡，他們的孩子要怎麼長大？

但他望進Wildcat的眼睛，所有的情緒全在裡面，痛苦的、喜悅的、害怕的、憂慮的、以及期待著未來的希望，Delirious便點點頭，小聲的說了好吧。

他們在Hannah出生前接受協議，他們的朋友們沒有異議，反正不是沒玩過英雄遊戲，換去做一個真正的勇者，似乎不是件壞事，不過所有人都會擔心，自己未來是否會被背叛、遭到輕易的拋棄，是否有能力兼顧工作與家庭，甚至是擔任好的父母？

辛苦的汗水與淚水不會少，經歷無數爭吵，更是日常生活必備，可是直到Hannah張嘴大哭的那一刻，他們知道一切是值得的，那個溢滿於胸口的幸福，也都在他們的意料之中，並且持續下去。


	19. 我沒有翹二郎腿啦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Jonathan的身上出現新傷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊題採改編自真人真事  
> ＊沒人受傷(大概除了Cartoonz以外吧)

那天Luke拎著兩杯星巴克敲響Jonathan的門，睡得臉上都是口水的人站在門邊，全身上下只穿著一件短褲，臭著臉接過粉紅色的飲料，邀請他的好友進屋。

「你這臭小子就不能開心點嗎？」Luke故作生氣的說，Jonathan敷衍的嗯嗯兩聲，他的腦袋還茫著，只是雙眼無神的盯著電視，嘴裡塞著吃不出味道的食物，對方的話在耳邊飄忽，根本沒聽進去多少。

Luke無奈的笑幾聲，反正確定對方沒死，可以活蹦亂跳的耍笨，整天吃吃睡睡玩遊戲，他覺得也就差不多了，現在Jonathan還有另一個人盯著，Luke偶爾有種從奶媽畢業的感覺。

只是Jonathan依然會在半夜打電話過來，說自己又闖禍之類的，不曉得該怎麼辦，結果有回還說要躲到Luke家避避風頭，後來被帶回家掃自己弄得滿地的碎盤子

說實在Luke也是會擔心自己的好友有沒有出事，在深夜一接起電話，馬上傳來一陣哀怨的哭聲，或是嘰哩咕嚕的說話聲，真的嚇到他好幾次，雖然最後發現都是莫名其妙的小事，Luke依然怕有天會出問題。

看著頭靠在沙發扶手、屈著雙腿吃東西的人，Luke想Jonathan目前過得不錯，他的上一任是個混帳傢伙，他們剛分手的時候，還三不五時跑來鬧事，儘管已經報警處理，也下達禁制令，還是弄得Jonathan失眠好一段時間。

那陣子Jonathan會在半夜打電話來，有時是因為惡夢驚醒，有時是源自奇怪的罪惡感，或者是壓力大到完全睡不著覺，Luke幫不了他太多，只能找個時間陪他散心，或者像年輕的時候打一晚上的電動。

事情在之後有所好轉，至少Jonathan減少很多空閒的時間去想東想西，Luke暗自哼哼兩聲，審視終於吃飽打嗝的人，他看見對方的脖子有幾粒紅色的小點，這不大稀奇，幾乎已經是看習慣的，但當他看見Jonathan翹起的腿上，似乎有塊青色的東西時，稍微愣住了一下。

再盯著仔細看一會兒，隨著Jonathan懶散的抖抖腿，黑色的拳擊短褲邊跟著移動，他心裡一震，在他朋友的腿部有個傷痕，一塊瘀青藏在他白皙的大腿，「欸......」Luke發出聲音，Jonathan狐疑的嗯了一聲，「你腿上的傷是怎麼來的？」他問道，而Jonathan的身體突然僵硬一下。

「只是不小心碰到一下......」眼神飄忽的人說，手一邊焦慮的搓搓膝蓋，接著拉過自己的短褲，想要遮住青紫色的痕跡，Luke仍在瞪著他，令他感覺一股涼意，好像自己做錯事一般，「沒什麼啦！他也有跟我道歉啦！」Jonathan故作玩笑話地解釋，卻發現自己講錯話。

Luke兩隻眼睛像有紅色的死光，照在Jonathan縮起的身體上，弄得他緊張起來，「J，你老實告訴我，到底發生什麼事......你不要又騙我說沒問題。」語氣帶著一股威脅，Luke擺出嚴肅的表情，認真問著瞪大眼睛的Jonathan。

Jonathan撇開眼睛，嘴裡吱吱嗚嗚的，不曉得在碎念些什麼，「真的沒怎樣，你知道嘛，Tyler有時候比較衝動，他也有道歉啊！只是小擦傷而已.......沒幾天就會好了！」Jonathan搔搔腦袋，表現得不好意思，Luke聽見關鍵字，難免有些激動，還沒開口詢問，家裡的另一個人走過來，吸引走Jonathan的注意力。

「不要翹二郎腿。」不知自己是話題的主角之一，Tyler拍了下Jonathan的膝蓋，走過沙發和桌子中間，裝沒聽見Jonathan的狡辯，繞到靠近沙發的空位坐下，發現Luke一臉詭異的望過來，不禁皺起眉頭，懷疑自己的男朋友是否又說些什麼古怪的事。

雖然Luke一向相信Tyler的為人，他更相信世事難料，「Tyler，那小子是怎麼受傷的？」用拇指比比Jonathan的方向，他轉而看著另一個人。

「我害他不小心撞到桌腳……」Tyler的表情突然變得窘迫，眼睛瞥向故作鎮定的Jonathan，眼神像是在詢問對方是否說了些什麼，後者挪開眼睛，不敢直視Tyler。

這使得Luke更加起疑，他覺得自己並非保護過度，只是比較敏感，不論如何，他最不希望的就是他的好朋友受傷，甚至是遭遇難以挽回的狀況。

「所以說，解釋一下為什麼是你害的，」心裡想起糟糕的回憶，Luke的語氣不自覺加重了些，不理會Tyler問他犯得著這麼兇嗎，「你知道嗎，我不想再聽到他……」本來激動的想繼續說下去，但被Jonathan的眼神遏止住，看來他沒有和Tyler談論過那件事。

「聽著，那是個意外，就這樣而已。」Tyler也跟著有點大聲，聽來語調上揚，包含著不少憂慮，希望Luke不要再問下去，可惜後者向來是個有堅持的男人。

「到底是怎麼發生的，你難到不能解釋清楚嗎？」如果說得不明不白，其中有鬼的機率很高，Tyler被逼得講不出話，有如噎到一般，哽著事情的真相。

在Luke進一步逼問前，Jonathan倒是主動開口，「那是在餐廳搞的時候弄的啦！我們搞得太激烈，一不小心撞到的！」他大聲的說著，越說這羞恥的事實，Jonathan就越想把臉埋進沙發的縫縫裡。

「喔老天啊！你們不知道有種東西叫床嗎？」露出一副要被閃瞎與唉噁的表情，Luke吐槽道，「是你一定要我講出來的欸！」Jonathan氣呼呼的罵，旁邊的Tyler沒回應，不過紅掉的臉頰說明一切。

「算了，你早點講明白就好嘛！」Luke搖搖頭，不想再問自己屁股下的沙發，有沒有同樣慘遭毒手，「誰知道你想知道別人的性生活啊！」Jonathan哼哼幾聲，雙手交叉在胸前，腳跟著再度翹回去。

「別翹二郎腿，醫生已經警告過你了！」見到Jonathan擺出習慣動作，甚至亂晃著腿，Tyler把他的腳推下去，帶著告誡的語氣說，「我沒有翹二郎腿！」Jonathan卻下意識的否定，惹得Tyler跟他吵起來。

他們兩個直接在沙發上推來推去，不一會兒竟然直接親起來，Luke根本不想探究這過程，只覺得心好累。


	20. 你知道你很欠逼嗎？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Jonathan交上報告後，再度被他的老闆痛罵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊單性轉，ABO，NC－17，如果不能接受女A幹人就趕快按叉吧  
> ＊靈感來自朋友給我看有趣的漫畫  
> ＊注意：Tyler→Teresa 單性轉（另外還有私心Evan→Eva）

在Fuk Boi公司裡的每個員工都各司其職，Jonathan也是其中一員，他的工作不像坐他旁邊的客服Ryan，需要跟客戶不斷溝通，他總是自己默默敲打著鍵盤，挪動符合人體工學的滑鼠，聽著Ryan深受讚許的聲音偷笑。

Jonathan同樣不用和新進的Bryce一樣，帶著滿身活力到處跑，整天四處和客戶見面，臉上竟能老掛著笑容，受到許多客戶喜歡，他桌上常能見到客戶送的禮物，說起Jonathan累得時候，那臉可臭了，剛午睡起床的樣子更是，他跟熱血的Bryce幾乎完全不同，不過他們倒是不錯的朋友。

Jonathan的做事風格帶著點懶散，偶爾會在椅子上懶洋洋的打呵欠，甚至趴在桌上看螢幕，不似他的朋友Eva那樣精明幹練，穿著一身精緻的套裝，看來花過不少錢在客製訂做的衣物，她能夠穩穩的走在高跟鞋上一整天，迅速穿過所有部門，處理發生的大小事，還不忘偷敲走Jonathan剛泡好的可可。

其實真要說起來，跟其他人相比，Jonathan是個很普通的員工，他有一個藍色的馬克杯，會泡熱可可來喝，再露出幸福的臉，他和同事相處算愉快，工作時看似偷懶，實際上有好好工作，該繳交的資料全部準時上傳，有時候突然有急件的話，會垂著肩膀嘆氣，然後自願留下來陪他的上司做事。

所以沒什麼人了解，為何他們的老闆Teresa總愛找Jonathan麻煩，後者的笑聲是有點大，聽來可能會有點惱人，但這天生的魔性Teresa可管不著，況且大夥還挺喜歡的，樂於跟Jonathan說說笑笑，除此之外，大多數人實在想不到Jonathan被針對的理由。

這天跟往常一樣，沒發生特別大事，雖然講是大事，應該只有像Jonathan在杯子裡發現一隻會飛的蟑螂，鬧得整間辦公室天翻地覆，最後由Teresa脫下她的高跟鞋，眼明手快的解決一切，但據說沒人再見過那雙鮭魚粉的鞋，也有人推測，是因為Jonathan曾經不怕死的說，Teresa腳上穿著兩隻鮭魚很殘忍。

「嘿！你今天想去看電影嗎？」剛交出資料的Jonathan伸個懶腰，問著他對面的Luke，後者抬起頭，視線越過電腦看著另一個人笑，「當然，你想看什麼？」他們是多年的好朋友，幾乎所有事都一起做，在同間公司工作之後，更是形影不離。

Jonathan故作神秘的嘿嘿兩聲，正得意的要說出他期待已久的電影名，他們辦公桌附近的大門卻在他張口的瞬間打開，「碰」的巨大聲響嚇醒打瞌睡的Brian，踏著排山倒海般氣勢的Teresa沒空理他，直接氣衝衝的走往Jonathan的所在處。

「你麻煩大囉！」Luke縮回他的脖子，儘管不敢攪和進即將發生的事情，仍然小聲的嘲笑Jonathan，後者根本來不及反駁，他窩在自己的椅子裡，冷汗從背後冒出，有如乞求大白鯊會安靜游過自己身邊的游泳客。

可惜事情不如所願，「Jonathan Smith，你這該死的智障，」Teresa停在Jonathan的旁邊，劈頭就罵癟著嘴的大男人，「你到底大學有沒有畢業？敢交這種東西上來，你找死嗎？」她將一疊紙摔到桌上，Jonathan緩慢的轉過椅子，委屈的望著他的老闆，不曉得該說什麼。

「我盡力了，我真的很不會畫圓餅圖.......」Jonathan垂下頭，老實的解釋道，語氣帶著不少難過，Teresa反倒給他惹得更火大，青筋幾乎要彈出她的淡妝，「可是你到底幹嘛用手繪的！你這白癡，給我看這完全不圓的圓是怎樣！」她指著其中一張紙上的塗鴉，「你不會畫可以用電腦畫！不會用電腦不會問別人嗎！」

Jonathan被吼得要陷進椅子裡，他猛得點頭，嘴裡不斷的道歉，表示自己知道對方的要求了，Teresa才滿意的轉身，「等會把改好的東西回傳給我。」接著她快步踩著深藍色的高跟鞋，消失在門的另外一邊。

瞥一眼旁邊半張著嘴，手裡抓著電話要撥號的Ryan，Jonathan瞪他幾秒，示意對方趕快回去幹活，不要滿臉同情的看著他，Ryan便回到手上的工作，Luke也不打算說什麼，他想反正Jonathan會自己弄好。

不一會兒，Jonathan果然快速修改好報告，再次按下送出鍵，興奮的轉轉椅子後回來桌前，舉起他的手肘，扭扭藍外套下的腰桿，誰知道一聲巨大的碰撞聲又響起，熟悉的清脆聲音逼近，嚇得Jonathan差點閃到腰。

「該死的腦殘，」Teresa這次的聲音不大，甚至帶著點磁性，可是語調中充滿殺氣，比起大呼小叫還恐怖許多，「我給你三分鐘，準備好之後來我辦公室。」她扯著Jonathan的衣領，威嚇緊張的人。

被揪著要害的Jonathan當然只敢說好，Teresa鬆開他離開，他癱坐在椅子上發楞，感覺自己的魂被抽走一半，Ryan拍拍同事的肩膀，Jonathan深吸幾口氣，還揉揉自己的臉頰，整理好自己的T恤，拖著腳在眾目睽睽下敲門，彷彿深入老虎之口般，進到Teresa的辦公室。

他的老闆倚在桌子前，撥幾下棕色的馬尾，雙手交叉在雄偉的胸部前，Jonathan順手帶上門，他們這裡不流行玻璃窗，理由是根本沒有機密可言，「任何一個會讀唇語的智障都知道我在講什麼，那真是夠蠢的。」Jonathan倒覺得Teresa明明深受電影影響，還取笑他傻逼。

「你知道你的報告讓我看得快要腦充血嗎？」修長的雙腿挪動位置，鞋尖在磁磚地板點兩下，示意Jonathan可以靠近，仔細聽清楚她接下來的話，「他媽的蠢貨，光是修改好你的東西，我就快被你這廢物氣死。」Teresa說道，塗著淡粉指甲油的手指輕敲桌面，每一下都打在Jonathan的心上。

「我真的很抱歉，我不會再這樣幹。」手指捏著外套的拉鍊，Jonathan有些不安的說，指腹跟著出現壓痕，金屬刺在他的肉裡，不斷將他從暈眩中拉回，他的視線有些模糊，體內是一股難易客製的躁熱，每每進來Teresa的辦公室皆是如此，這快要變成一種反射反應。

「你上次也是這樣說，而且嘴巴上說是沒用的，你要給點實質的補償才行，」不接受憋屈般的道歉，Teresa揚起一邊眉毛，伸手招另一個人過來，「跪下來，做你唯一擅長的事情，婊子。」

Teresa的聲音宛若不可違抗的命令，刺激著Jonathan所有的細胞，尖叫著要他盡快動作，他的腹部絞動，莫名的有股蠢蠢欲動，他嚥下一口口水，搖搖晃晃的走過去，在Teresa的膝蓋前慢慢跪下來，再揚起臉，眼神裡淨是濕潤的請求。

「快點啊，不要浪費我的時間。」Teresa催促著，鞋子的尖端頂著Jonathan顫抖的大腿，後者呼吸變得急促，終於忍不住露出一個笑容，在Teresa還沒罵他前，雙手輕輕的拉下對方蕾絲的黑色內褲，腦袋探入粉色的短裙裡。

他張口噴出溫熱的氣息，含住Alpha巨大的性器前端，吸吮著冒出水的小孔，滋滋的聲響聽來有些津津有味，Teresa扯扯嘴角，惡意的伸手壓住Jonathan的後腦，讓他吞得更多，還猛得挺入，插進狹窄的喉嚨裡。

Jonathan發出短暫的悶哼，卻絲毫沒有退縮，他賣力的擠壓著巨大的陰莖，彷彿沒有嚥反射，舌頭纏繞過壯碩的柱身，他的手一邊不斷撫慰著Teresa的陰囊，那裏正因為性慾而脹大，要是再過一陣子，搞不好還能成結。

Teresa給伺候的舒服，感覺快要到高潮之際，手指扯著Jonathan亂七八糟的頭髮，將人給拖出來，看著那張沾著眼淚與迷茫的眼睛，「你竟然這樣就硬了，死變態，幫女人吸屌你也爽？」她的鞋跟輕踩著Jonathan的牛仔褲，拉鍊的位置已經鼓起，他們都曉得這個秘密，只是在Teresa的嘲笑語氣下，另一個人的性器似乎更加興奮。

移開原本的位置，Teresa走到Jonathan的旁邊，低頭盯著還在地板上的男人，「拜託.......」Jonathan下意識的求饒，藍色的眼睛充斥著渴望，手朝Teresa的方向舉起，好似要抓住什麼，Teresa本來沒要更進一步，現在她決定打破原本的計畫。

「過去桌子那邊趴好，欠操的小婊子。」Jonathan瞪大眼睛，愣愣看著另一個人，接著猶如夢遊般，輕易就服從Teresa的指令，在高級的辦公桌上趴好，蹶起自己的屁股，額頭靠著自己的前臂，回頭看往Teresa的方向，靜靜的等待對方。

剝下Jonathan的褲子，Teresa用潤滑液沾濕手指，Jonathan是個Beta，天生能分泌不少體液，不過始終不像Omega那樣濕潤，她弄軟緊緻的腸道，還故意偷按幾下對方的前列腺，「可別隨便發出聲音，讓所有人知道你有多騷，那可不好了，不是嗎？」突然抽出手指，Teresa湊近Jonathan，在那張泛紅的臉旁邊低聲的說，還打了下對方渾圓的屁股。

她一手掐上Jonathan的腰，扶著自己硬挺的性器，插進已經期待許久的肉洞，濕潤的肌肉很快包覆住她，急切得像深怕自己會失去什麼，Jonathan感覺自己被填滿，側著臉大口喘息，手握緊拳頭，全身因為歡愉而顫動。

Jonathan的膝蓋微曲，承受著接下來每一次的撞擊，咬著自己的指節，避免流瀉出呻吟，Teresa傾身向前，拉開被牙齒咬得發紅的手，換上她塗著唇膏的嘴唇，她的乳房壓在Jonathan背上，隨著身體晃動，一隻手則伸到Jonathan的衣服底下，揉捏著挺起的乳頭。

聽著斷斷續續的穢語，Jonathan快感覺不到自己的意識，他的口水沿著嘴角流下，睫毛上有幾滴淚水，讓人操開的後穴只有滿足，他全身使不上力，快克制不了的射出來，可是Teresa另一隻手掐著他的老二，不准他先高潮。

貫穿另一個人體內的巨大性器失去節奏，速度逐漸增快，最後停止動作，陰莖底端開始脹大，形成一個結卡在肉穴的入口，不讓一絲的種子流到Jonathan體外，直到結再度消下去，Teresa才放開Jonathan。

她穿好自己的衣物，恢復成原本精幹的樣子，Jonathan在桌子旁拿著濕紙巾，清理他們造成的混亂，Teresa收拾好散落的紙張，順便用衛生紙擦擦Jonathan的臉，等對方已經整理得差不多，便坐回她的椅子。

「你可以滾出去了，下次別再犯這種垃圾錯誤，蠢蛋。」她向站在面前的Jonathan揮揮手，聽完對方說好，就強迫自己將視線放到電腦上，沒去看Jonathan的背影，畢竟只隔著一張桌子，她可以明顯感受到另一個人的滿足，這令她不禁也有點想笑。

＊後續

Eva沒敲門就闖進Teresa的辦公室，她是確定過Jonathan已經出來一陣子，才敢進去的。

「妳要的東西好了，你臉怎麼那麼紅，感冒嗎？」她大方的走到自己老闆的旁邊，絲毫不在意隱私的觀看對方的螢幕，「嗯？罵人詞彙大全，看來有人挺認真在做功課！」

「滾出去！」Teresa氣得撥開Eva的臉，覺得自己羞恥的想找個洞鑽進去，天曉得她是鼓起多大的勇氣，才敢不斷在公眾場合說那些話，甚至直接在辦公室搞起來。

但誰叫Jonathan喜歡，而她跟著好像越來越有勁，也就這樣繼續下去。

「你們的小癖好我管不著，你們開心就好，不過記得買點空氣清淨劑，這裡頭全是那股味道。」Eva皺皺鼻子，在Teresa拿書砸到她旁邊的牆壁時，帶著滿臉笑意走出去了。


	21. King and dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊Satt認為Delirious當自己是個國王

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊某日突發的微黑段子  
> ＊有黑跟黃的內容，然後有點Kinky  
> ＊故事不算完整，大概不會有後續

0.  
Delirious是個瘋子。

1.  
「所以這是你的新寵物？」Delirious湊近臉，面具後的眼睛打量著面前的兩個人，令Sattelizer有些緊張，「看來Bryce要不得寵了？」他瞇起眼睛，詭異的笑聲透過曲棍球面具傳出，聽來悶而扭曲。

「謝謝你在乎我的心情，Delirious，但你知道，Ohm就是這樣無情的臭男人，」在不遠處沙發裡玩手機的Bryce回道，語氣聽來是毫不在乎，還夾雜著笑意，「喜新厭舊，你們男人都是一個樣兒。」他用戲劇化的口吻說完，拿起桌上的胡椒博士喝一口，注意力再度回到手機。

「Satt不是我的寵物，」聳聳肩膀，Ohm領著另一個人踏入室內，破舊的公寓有股淡淡腥味，不過當他們走入客廳後，那味道跟著消失無蹤，「他是我們這次的新夥伴。」他簡短的介紹著，一邊推出躲在後面的人。

「呃、嗨！」Satt朝其他人揮揮手，Bryce終於收起手裡的小玩具，盯著新來的人擺出專業的笑容，回到自己專屬座位的Delirious也看著他，兩股視線同時壓在Satt身上，他開始感到不自在，Ohm拍拍他的肩膀，試圖解釋他們沒有惡意，卻沒緩解多少。

「你可以隨便找個位子坐，就是不要坐Delirious旁邊。」Bryce雙手攀在沙發背，友好的提醒著，Delirious不悅的喊Bryce一聲，也沒嚇著他多少，Satt瞥了Ohm一眼，後者沒表示什麼，他便默默走到Bryce附近的空位坐下，拿出他的筆電，準備自己要負責的部分。

Bryce透露著異常的興奮，跟其他人混在一起許久，他已經不像過去的初生之犢，現在多一個跟他年齡更相近的人加入，對方沒發覺自己進到什麼的地方，他是迫不及待想看會發生怎麼樣的事，畢竟他們的規矩並非所有人能遵守。

「嘿，Ohm，你說他不是你的寵物對嗎？」坐臥在椅子上的Delirious開口，所有人停下動作，視線放在拿下面具的男人，觀察他的一舉一動，「Delirious，你想幹嘛？如果Tyler知道，肯定是不會開心的。」Ohm語帶告誡的說，反倒激起Delirious挑撥的眼神。

「我愛幹嘛沒人管得著我......」雙手交叉在胸前，Delirious有些賭氣的說，臉上寫著滿滿的無趣，大概是閒著沒事幹，歪腦筋動到同伴身上，「他又會把你幹到說不出話。」Ohm皺起眉頭，表情擔憂的說道，旁邊的Bryce聽到後哈哈大笑起來。

Delirious望著他，舌頭舔過嘴唇，小丑妝的笑容跟著嘴角上揚，「求之不得。」他將手裡的匕首拋起，銳利的刀鋒在空中轉過一圈，再次落到他的手裡，接著Delirious站起身，伸個大大的懶腰，為進行接下來的工作暖身。

2.  
他們的工作很順利，賺進一大票，Satt看向Bryce的手機螢幕，上頭的數字夠他活好一陣子，他歡呼起來，Bryce意味深長的盯著他，「你想不想要賺更多？」他問道，Satt一副「你夠了」的笑兩聲，回望金髮上沾著血液的人，「誰不想？」他故作認真的說。

「我喜歡他，我們可以留下他嗎？」Bryce撲到前方，從駕駛座椅背上探頭，負責開車的Cartoonz狐疑的看他一眼，「幹嘛問我？你可以去問問其他人，像Ohm之類的。」Cartoonz不以為然的說，視線回到車道上，不去看Bryce閃閃發亮的眼睛。

Satt其實認為自己該反駁點什麼，作為一個有血有肉的人類，他感覺自己像件任人宰割的物品，「如果我問Ohm，他一定會答應的，」然而Bryce毫不在乎，也不管他們現在正在逃跑，還用手指去戳年長者的肩膀，「問Delirious之後，難保他不會害Satt被毀掉。」他的話令Satt打個冷顫，不過沒人發現而已。

Cartoonz不想管太多，他不算是團體的決策者，儘管他時常像這幫傢伙的媽，他的眼睛向上抬，從後照鏡盯著尷尬的Satt，以及Bryce得逞的眼神，他收回目光，無奈的點點頭，先答應小朋友的請求，「好好照顧他，臭小子。」他最後這樣說道，Bryce愉悅的坐回去，Satt往另一邊挪開一些，感嘆自己連辯解的時間都沒有。

車子猛得撞擊一下，吵鬧的警笛近在咫尺，在他們閒聊之際，外頭仍是一票警察在追捕，Cartoonz不耐煩的嘖一聲，將車子打個迴旋，坐在後面的Satt抱緊懷裡的皮箱，在裏頭東倒西歪，Bryce丟出兩顆C4，在爆炸聲裡舉槍射擊，總算擺脫掉後方的警察。

Delirious那時也還在跟警察周旋，一手拎著染紅的球棒，歪歪斜斜的坐在機車後座，「Delirious！你在幹嘛！」狂催機車油門的Ohm大叫，他本以為可以躲過搜索，結果Delirious看來是憋得太久沒發洩，拼命的出去找碴。

聽到Ohm緊張的吼聲，Delirious笑得可開心了，「快走、快走！」他命令道，Ohm的雙腳離地，車子加速往前奔馳，繞過Bryce突然拋出來的C4，「嘿！小心點！」他懷疑Bryce根本是故意的，為報復之前他把對方的車給搞壞的事。

一個爆炸引起更多的爆炸，火花在柏油路上四濺，甚至燒到周圍的樹叢，Delirious沒再看機車的後照鏡，回過頭癡迷的望著一片火海，「這下肯定是會上頭版。」他這樣想著，嘴裡不禁露出巨大的笑聲，瘋癲的狂笑穿梭在薄薄的煙霧，最終消失在街道的尾端。

3.  
晚餐之後一個陌生的男人出現在門口，那人的氣息和其他人不同，有股粗獷的味道，高大的男人收起鑰匙，當自己家一般走進室內，Delirious馬上放下手裡的碗盤，幸好Ohm手腳夠快，連忙接住沒放好的瓷器，不然他們又要給Cartoonz罵一頓。

「豬豬！」Delirious大叫著衝過去，被他瞄準的男人躲開攻擊，冷眼看Delirious一頭栽到門板上，「可惜啦！小婊子！」他脫下厚重的外套，掛到門口的衣架，嘲笑靠著門的Delirious，絲毫不畏懼對方露出狩獵般的眼神，逕自走到客廳裡坐好。

「嗨！Tyler，你今天好嗎？」Ohm走來打聲招呼，遞過兩罐啤酒，Tyler和他寒暄幾句，刻意路過的Delirious順走一罐酒，爬到他的王座裡，兩隻腳擱在Tyler的腿上，赤足偶爾推推對方的大腿內側，鬧得Tyler想發火罵人。

Delirious咯咯的笑，沒醉但看來差不多，Tyler不想讓他得意，就沒怎麼搭理他，Delirious倒是自己玩得很愉快，一邊聽著大夥說話，偶爾對上幾句，一邊撥弄Tyler的手指，直到Ohm離開，他湊近另一個人的耳邊，不曉得竊竊私語些什麼，Tyler停住拿著酒瓶的手，接著轉頭瞪著Delirious，臉上掛著扭曲的笑。

他拉起笑得開心的Delirious，拖著人往房間走，碰的一聲摔上門，房間隨後傳出好幾個碰撞聲，像是他們在裡面打架，Satt環顧四周，其他人見怪不怪的收拾東西，Cartoonz沒多久便離開屋子，屋裡剩下的Bryce跑到客廳，拿出耳塞式耳機掛上，沉浸在自己的世界裡。

「你可以回家，或者睡那邊的空房。」Ohm好心的告知完，躲回自己的房間裡，Satt思索一陣子，按照電影的邏輯，這種時候如果落單行動，會提高自己遇害的機率，況且他累得不想動，自己的小公寓不在這一區，乾脆留下來過夜。

4.  
結果事情不像Sattelizer想得那樣簡單，他在床鋪翻來覆去睡不好，爬起來在房間裡試圖翻找耳塞，可惜是一無所獲，回到棉被裡好幾次陷入夢境，又給深夜裡詭異的聲響拉回來，他沒想過Delirious可以發出那麼浪的聲音。

怎麼可能會去想這些事，Satt從夢裡驚醒，驚覺自己燥熱的渾身是汗，想起自己剛剛好像夢到不該夢到的事情，一陣雞皮疙瘩泛起，他望著白色的門板，外頭變得安靜許多，僅有零碎的腳步聲，他猜事情應該已經結束，決定起來喝杯牛奶。

他緩慢的將門打開一個縫隙，卻嚇得差點尖叫，廚房映著兩個影子，正面緊貼著彼此，Satt暗自慶幸自己沒急著衝出去，他應該趕快回去睡覺，可是手腳不受控制，反倒悄悄的蹲下來，對於傳說中的Delirious，他多少有點好奇心，還有那個叫做Tyler的人，他總覺得有些眼熟。

瞇起眼睛看向亮著燈的廚房，藏在燈光裡的兩個人交纏在一起，Delirious的後背貼在冰箱上，雙手繞過另一個人的脖子，Tyler面對著他，一手抬起他的一條腿，頂著比自己瘦小的人，親吻著Delirious紅腫的嘴唇。

他們裸著上半身，燈泡慘白的光照得皮膚發白，尤其是Delirious的身體，刺青在他扭動的身體，散發著妖異的顏色，在他手中出現另一道光，刺痛Satt的眼睛，定眼一看才發覺那是Delirious常握在手裡的匕首。

銳利的刀尖在Tyler的腦後遊走，Tyler完全不在乎，繼續捧著Delirious的屁股，次次深入男人的體內，任由Delirious伸出舌頭，舔舐著他身上的傷口，彷彿在品嘗充滿香氣的甜點，眼神裡是入迷的癡狂，以及濃厚的愛意。

Delirious的手輕碰著Tyler健壯的手臂，刀面清晰的照出他的側臉，Tyler挪動撐在Delirious臉旁的手，接過那把匕首，頂端滑過另一個人的手臂，傷口正刻在和自己相同的位置，有如一面鏡子。

象牙色的皮膚向兩旁分開，艷麗的鮮血滴落，Tyler同時狠狠的撞在Delirious的敏感點上，雙重的刺激與快感，打進Delirious的身體裡，他仰起頭，胸膛劇烈起伏，嘴裡是愉悅的喘息。

Tyler再次吻上他，吸吮兩片濕潤的唇瓣，他則享受著一切，深邃的藍眼睛印著Tyler的臉，接著他撇過頭，眼睛看往Satt的所在處，嘴角洋溢著奇異的笑。

Satt嚇得要命，驚覺自己在偷窺，小心翼翼的闔上門，靠著門板坐在地上，摀著自己泛紅的臉，試著說服自己，Delirious大概只是碰巧往他的方向看，那個深沉的眼神，是一瞬間的幻覺罷了。

他等待心跳平復原本的速度，迅速的鑽回被窩，不敢想像自己會不會被滅口，「這樣我明天還要不要喝牛奶？」想到那個冰箱，Satt面臨更嚴重的問題。

5.  
「我就說我們會上頭版！」早晨的時候，Satt是給Delirious激動的叫喊聲吵醒，他揉揉眼睛走出房門，看見Delirious正指著新聞上聳動的標題，一副炫耀似得和Tyler說話，後者翻翻白眼，用力拍一下在自己臉前面晃動的臀部，再把對方拉回來坐好吃早餐。

Cartoonz拎著自己的份走回客廳，其他人也跟著冒出來，想要填飽肚子，Satt也不例外，他坐到Bryce的旁邊，一面嚼著三明治，一面看所有人打打鬧鬧，最後Tyler深吸一口氣，撥開Delirious站起來，宣布他要回去工作。

Delirious試圖表現出他的不捨，不過只是搞得Tyler覺得他更欠揍而已，「不要扒著我的腿！你是狗嗎？」他不耐煩的罵著，Delirious顧著嘿嘿笑，不放棄的一路尾隨對方到門口，「我會想念你的。」擺出乖巧的模樣，Delirious說道。

「聽你放屁。」Tyler碎念著，拿過Delirious遞來的外套，穿好之後從內袋掏出一個頭套，戴到自己頭上，Satt瞬間愣住，嘴巴裡的食物差點掉出來，他知道為何Tyler會如此眼熟，那個豬的大頭惡名昭彰，是名為Wildcat的惡棍所有，而他們昨天才跟Wildcat所屬的那夥人打過架，甚至搶走對方的車子來犯案。

但Delirious好像不知道這點一樣，親暱的往Wildcat臉上一親，搞得扮演人妻一樣，在門口揮著手向丈夫說再見，在場的所有人習以為常，默默做自己的事情，Satt在沙發上縮縮身體，認真的吃完手裡的食物，決定趁自己還活著的時候，吃飽一點以後好安心上路。


	22. 先把你洗乾淨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：兩個關於好久好久以前的短短小奇想

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊俘虜AU  
> ＊NC－17  
> ＊有V單性轉注意  
> ＊篇名來自花木蘭

「你們倒是說看看，給撿了什麼玩意兒回來，啊！？」底下的盜賊們左右張望，互相推卸責任，沒人敢指責他們的豬大統領，看到那張豬皮面具，嚇都嚇得快尿出來。

號稱盜賊之王的男人，戴著豬面具，卻有著Wildcat這樣的名字，平時氣勢雄偉，但這回明明是他堅持不只劫財，還要擄個人回來，原以為抓到個公主，可以好好勒索一番，甚至爽一下的，結果出乎意料，因此而大發脾氣。

「所以說快點放我走！你們這群王八蛋！不要臉！你們丟臉，丟你祖宗十八代的臉！放開我，竟然敢綁架大爺我……」被綁在地上掙扎的男人還在亂吼，吵鬧得要命。

「閉嘴！講一堆沒人聽得懂的話是怎樣？你到底哪來的土著！」耳裡全是對方唏哩呼嚕、全糊成一坨的話，Wildcat受不了的大聲罵道。

穿著女裝的男人被這樣一吼，似乎嚇到了，稍微安靜一下，藍眼睛瞪著Wildcat，「你才土著！你全家土著！不要不尊重土著！你又懂土著什麼！」他接著又不怕死的罵起來，只是依然口齒不清。

「拜託誰快點把他嘴巴堵起來……」圍在四周的盜賊們心裡不約而同的想著，希望他們的首領想想辦法，Wildcat也實在煩惱，抓錯人簡直丟臉，不過能接近公主的人，感覺不是隨便的角色，他還不能輕易的殺掉對方。

而且看看那人的長相，白皙細緻的臉，還有對眼神不屈的眼睛，曲線漂亮的腰線，甚至能塞進深藍色的華服裡而不唐突，不仔細觀察，還真以為是個清秀的女人。

「乾脆湊合著用好了。」想著不能讓兄弟們白跑一趟，也已經心累得不想思考，還有點胃痛，「塞住他的嘴巴丟我房間去！」他下達命令，不顧其他人被咬的風險，自己先離開去卸下鎧甲，準備等等教訓一下對方那張壞嘴。

另一方面是亂成一團的王宮，「公主是怎麼給人抓走的！你們這些侍衛幹假的嗎？」國王Brian氣得火冒三丈，在王座前面走來走去，繞得男僕Nogla眼花。

「嚴格來說，公主其實沒有被綁架……」同是侍衛團的Brock人小聲的說，在他旁邊穿著侍衛長盔甲的人掀起面罩，底下是他們令人擔憂的公主Eva。

「那他們帶走的是什麼鬼東西！」驚訝的國王大叫著，跪著的Brock避免給發現在偷笑，又故意小聲的說，是他們的侍衛長Jonathan，被盜賊王誤認成公主扛走了。

其實他們大可編個「侍衛長為了保護公主，捨身給盜賊當人質」的故事，可是在場認識受害者的人，誰都猜得到是假的，所以Brock乾脆實話實說。

在眾人吵得亂七八糟，討論要怎麼救侍衛長回來，或是要放棄他，以及公主原本和他國聯姻的機會該如何是好時，「我去救那個白痴回來！」英勇的公主Eva說，不在意眾人反對，整理好自己的劍，準備討伐那個搶她玩具的盜賊。

＊後來  
「老大！結果怎麼樣？你有好好教訓那個土著嗎？」看見他們首領半夜終於走出房間，身上帶著一堆帥氣的傷疤，小盜賊笑嘻嘻跑來問，想知道兇巴巴的怪人怎麼樣了。

Wildcat斜眼看著小盜賊，深吸一口氣，拍著自己寬闊的胸膛，「當然啦！我誰啊！馬上讓那個小婊子求饒，還哭著要我操他咧！」

小盜賊聽著是一陣崇拜，屁顛的跑去宣傳，忽略Wildcat滿臉疲倦，看著小盜賊的背影，Wildcat總算垮下肩膀，揉揉酸痛的腰，心裡是佩服那個土著，可真有張厲害的嘴。

#結果只是講了很多精彩的床邊故事，Wildcat聽得入迷，都忘記要換姿勢  
#Jonathan在賊窩當壓寨夫人，每天吃好睡足的待遇極佳，已經不太想回去工作  
#結果被前來救（抓）人的公主打一頓屁股，強行拖走  
#接著換Wildcat出征要搶人回來  
#「把我們夫人跟肚裡的崽子還來！」為了避免自己被其他盜賊要求做事而編出來的謊言，不知為何被盜賊們深信不疑  
#後來Eva覺得Wildcat打架不錯，他們互相賞識，Eva把他們都收編，也不用嫁人了，直接攻下那個國家  
#從此大家過著性福快樂的生活，每天一起幹Jonathan  
#Eva有大屌，但她不說藏在哪

＊反過來好像也行

Tyler在床上掙扎著，可是手腕上的繩子綁得結實，他給磨的發疼，還是一點都沒鬆開的跡象，他聽見外頭有些騷動，驚覺狀況不妙，看來綁架他的人要回來了。

他盯著簾子被掀開，本來以為會是個粗壯的大漢，結果是個精瘦的男人，臉上畫著詭異的妝，穿著一件深藍色袍子，慢慢朝床邊靠近。

「喂！你是哪來的？有種叫你們老大出來單挑！不要搞堆有的沒的！」見那男人爬上床，竟然就跨坐在他的胸膛，兩條白皙的大腿裸露出來，緊緊夾著Tyler的身側，Tyler心裡十分不安，只好大聲喝斥對方。

「你比我記憶力還差，馬上就忘記我了？我可真難過。」俯看著Tyler的人發出笑聲，那長相Tyler認不出來，可是那帶著瘋狂的聲音，還有懶散的語調，Tyler想起今天打敗他的那個身穿藍色鎧甲的人。

「要殺不殺的，我是什麼都不會透露給你這混帳！」Tyler惡狠狠的瞪著他，傳說中最兇殘無情的盜賊王Delirious，總是穿著一身精緻不破的鎧甲，原來真面目是個普通的男人。

聽見Tyler抵死不從的話，Delirious仰起頭大笑起來，「我沒打算殺你，也對你們公主的去向沒興趣，」他垂著腦袋，溫熱的鼻息撲在Tyler臉上，「我們可以做更好玩的事情……」

Tyler還來不及問，Delirious率先動作起來，他向後退開，伸手去拉下Tyler的褲子，失去盔甲和武器的騎士團長，此刻彷彿待宰的羔羊，而不是先前的猛虎。

眼前是另一個男人的性器，Tyler發誓他看見Delirious在那瞬間，眼睛突然亮了起來，好像撿到什麼寶貝似的，「你比我想得還不錯……」Delirious握住Tyler粗大的陰莖，還在手裡掂掂重量。

「放開我，你這該死的變態！」弱點給人抓在手裡，Tyler不放棄的扭動起來，想甩開身上的人，可惜Delirious握緊掌心的性器，開始擼動起來，馬上讓Tyler抽氣，失去先前的氣勢。

「放輕鬆點……不要再嘗試掙脫，」對方咬著牙又無法抵抗的樣子，勾起Delirious越來越多的興趣，如果像其他人一樣，一下子就棄械投降，那Delirious也會給他們一個痛快。

但在他身下的男人實在有趣，感覺手裡的性器硬挺，Delirious收起藏在袖口的匕首，抽回手，換成自己的臀縫磨蹭著炙熱的陰莖，「畢竟從現在開始，你就是我的玩具……」他低聲的宣布著，然後坐上Tyler的性器，碩大的性器進入自己濕潤的體內，兩個人同時呻吟起來。


	23. 聖女

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：虔誠的聖女與叛徒者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊以此獻給我深愛的主唱  
> ＊AU  
> ＊單性轉注意  
> ＊歌詞：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51iquRYKPbs

當蠟燭點燃，聖者們開始吟唱禱文，所有信徒十指交扣，跟著低頭祈禱，聖堂黑色的鐵門開啟，哐啷哐啷的聲音穿梭在呢喃的人聲裡，順著空氣迴盪在柱子與牆壁間，產生巨大且和諧的迴響。

穿著潔白袍子的聖女走入神聖的領域，她赤著雙足，和眾人一樣擺著呼喚神的姿勢，亦步亦趨的在聖職者的背後行走，她一路垂直頭，讓帽子遮住她清秀、白皙的臉龐，卻依然減不去她的美麗與聖潔。

主教朝著月亮舉起手，巨大的圓頂內灑滿月光，乳白色的光芒照亮在場的所有人，聖女沒有停下腳步，繼續在刻畫著古老聖經的石頭路上走，站在兩側的信徒們無一不屈膝下跪，手裡的燭火向下劃出線條，鋪出一條宛若銀河的道路。

掛著神聖圖案的白布，隨風在牆壁邊飄揚，聖女不畏風火的向前，她是如同聖子的化身，帶著世界的原罪誕生，注定為人類洗去一身腥污，聖女代表著所有信徒的希望與期盼，在月亮的見證下，她將為人類的罪惡犧牲，純淨的鮮血便是淨化的聖水，替在場的人們洗刷世間的邪惡。

她站在祭壇前方，在主教與大神父面前下跪，純白的衣袍蓋過石地的灰色塵土，她模樣虔誠的聆聽教誨，神父向聖女揮舞著酒杯，嘴裡念著無人理會真義的經文，水珠灑在她的帽子上，她沒有吭一聲，只是安靜的承受這一切。

等待神父退後，眾人讓出空間交予聖女，她粉嫩的嘴唇微啟，舌尖舔過乾燥的雙唇，「神保佑世人，我們是一群生活在砲火威脅下的破碎軀殼，」她銀鈴般的聲音傳出，沒人敢動彈，或是發出其他汙穢的聲響，「上帝拯救世人，我們是否將在烈日千陽的火焰中燃燒殆盡.......」平靜的禱詞在她唇齒間彈跳，化為最美的語言。

信徒們閉上眼睛，有的握緊拳頭，有的張開雙手，想用盡全身感覺這神聖的一刻，他們不知道那美妙的禱詞，其實是搖滾樂的歌詞，而他們的聖女早已不是處女，她甚至才剛做過愛，精液從她的陰道滑下，流在她渾圓的大腿之間，要不是跪著，大概會滴到地上。

若是他們的神知道聖女不再純潔，甚至搞上他們的聖徒之一，到底會怎麼想？聖女滿腦子只有笑聲，她偷偷瞥眼身旁的聖徒，高大的男人也盯著她，她揚起嘴角，原本看守著聖女的聖職者，不過是個墮落在性愛裡的平凡人類。

他們在幽暗的牢房靠著牆，急切地親吻彼此，雙手在滾燙的肉體游移，聖女的裙襬掀起，白皙的雙腿扣在男人的腰部，怠忽職守的聖徒把手探進白色的衣袍底下，撫摸著滑順的皮膚，粗厚的掌心搓揉著小巧的乳房。

聖女在人類的肩頭吹氣，嘴裡是充滿慾望的話語，「對，就是這樣，用力的操我！」男人的陰莖在她的體內進出，聖女吐露著淫穢的呻吟，心裡是不知羞恥的滿不在乎，反正從來都沒有誰比較高尚，或比較值得救贖。

聖女結束禱詞，在主教的指示下起身，她走到祭壇的邊緣，動作優雅的躺上冰冷著石桌，周圍的聖徒靠近，用繩子綁好她的四肢，接著緩慢的退開，留下其中一名聖徒沒有離開。

銳利的銀色匕首被盛在金色的盤子裡，聖徒取過那把經過淨化的刀子，刀鋒在月光下閃閃發亮，散發著一股純正的氣息，他握緊刀柄，在眾人面前將刀鋒對著聖女，緊張的氣氛蔓延開來，眾人屏息以待，見證這神聖的一刻。

躺在石板上的聖女依然沒有動，她藍色的眼睛看著另一對灰藍色的，臉上露出得意的笑容，「來吧！我親愛的猶大，殺死我，」像是催眠的低語，在只有聖徒聽得見的音量下說出，繚繞在聖徒耳邊，「最好挖出我的心臟，吃下我的血肉，喝光我的血！」

聖徒的目光落在聖女纖瘦的身體，四周的人們都在期盼，想看那把匕首插入聖女柔軟的軀體裡，他扯著嘴角，不屑的一聲冷哼，健壯的手臂使力，手起刀落後是一個鏘的聲音，「這樣太便宜妳了，賤貨！」他說著，收回刺破白色布料的刀子。

鮮血並沒有像往常一樣流出，特製的遺棄空無一物，旁邊的神父正想上前動作，聖徒大手一揮，劃開那人的的喉管，他不可置信的瞪大眼睛，摀著自己破碎的哭喊，此時血液噴灑，緩緩流入渴望填滿的容器。

取代歡呼的是一片驚慌，聖徒見怪不怪的抹抹紅色的刀尖，準備對付猶豫著要撲過來的聖徒們，在他身後聖女輕易的掙脫開打活結的繩子，笑嘻嘻地跳上祭檯，宛若一隻敏捷的豹子，「聽好了，愚蠢的信徒們！」她大辣辣的張開腿，高舉雙手表現出要發表演說的樣子，「今天晚上，你們將會獲得最純潔的淨化！」

同時間烈火順著白布燃燒，在黑夜中點燃一片火光，信徒們的尖叫四起，「為你們綁架無辜婦女，慘忍殺害她們的罪付出代價！」聖女揚起頭，感覺炙熱的氣息噴在面頰上，不顧周圍慌亂奔跑的人們，宣告完信徒們的命運，忍不住哈哈大笑起來。

「抓住他們！」忙著逃命的主教不忘大喊，幾個沒被火波及的信徒上前，叛徒推開一個流著血的信徒，抓著一個人的腦袋撞向另一個，接著將手裡的匕首拋出，聖女轉身接下武器，俐落的一刀刺入信徒的脖子。

火沿著早撒在地上的汽油蔓延，所有出入口都被封起，厚重的鐵門成為滾燙的鐵板，灼傷信徒們的手掌，黑煙混著人體燒焦的臭氣，飛向高處的月亮，遮蓋外頭僅存的一絲光亮，火勢越來越大，逐漸往祭壇中央的兩個活人包圍。

「我們該走了！」叛徒朝臉上沾著血液的聖女伸出手，聖女從屍體中抽出她的匕首，回頭露出一個笑容，「Kitty，接住我！」她一躍而起，髒兮兮的袍子在空中產生波浪，叛徒的眼中出現驚訝，卻順勢打開手臂，摟住奔向他的聖女。

他們身後是血與火海，但那瞬間彷彿是永恆的結合，超越無數驚恐無助的叫喊，唯獨剩下彼此眼中的光彩，「你這智障！」踢開身旁的人，從來都不是聖徒一員的叛徒說著，語氣充滿責備，一邊放下笑得開心的女人。

「我就知道你抬得起我！」唇邊掛著嫣紅的聖女高興的再次抱住高自己許多的男人，另一個人翻個白眼，「還有工作要做！」他提醒著對方，然後牽起聖女的手腕，拉著她往主教逃跑的密道前進，他們的朋友在外頭等待，不過他們都更想搶先一步，親手幹掉那個罪該萬死的渾蛋。


	24. 血與犬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Delirious是條瘋狗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊GTA AU  
> ＊NC-17  
> ＊靈感源自朋友的認親卡

Delirious的脖子上有一個項圈，那讓他看起來更像一條狗，他似乎不是很在意，甚至引以為傲的展示著，如果在他的脖子上加個鈴鐺，大概早就在洛聖都響得到處都是，「畢竟他是個Omega嘛！就是該像條母狗一樣被幹。」幾個人如此評價道，他們一邊得意的笑，一邊扯著Delirious的衣領，嘴邊是各種無恥的下流話。

天曉得Delirious究竟單槍匹馬幹掉他們幫派的多少人，現在那個滿身血污的瘋子落在他們手裡，被繩子牢牢的綁在地上，有如一條破抹布，任由在場的人宰割，這過程簡單的不可思議，簡直辜負眾人之前的恐懼，想著傳說中的神話不過如此。

既然抓到如此兇惡的人物，幫派的老大當然也不會放過好機會，肯定是要狠狠羞辱對方一番，更別提Delirious是個Omega，從來不掩飾自己的氣味，沾著酒精的香氣與血的腥甜，像是最高級的毒品，勾著每個人的魂，雖然身上充斥著毒藥般的氣息，卻吸引那些嚮往危險者的慾望，釣起天生渴望能征服的妄想，盼著自己可以擁有他。

身為帶頭的人，幫派的老大率先伸手抓起Delirious的臉，逼迫另一個人仰著臉看向自己，「你也不過就是個Omega，」看著那張依然還掛著詭異笑容的臉，他在心裡告訴自己，一切不過是虛張聲勢，「我們今晚可以好好爽一下了不是？」他猥褻的開口，還轉頭跟著一票兄弟大笑。

被捏著的Delirious沒有說話，他揚起嘴角，維持著鄙視其他人一般的微笑，氣得面前的男人狠狠搧他一巴掌，打歪他黑色的腦袋，「你還是個沒被標記過的Omega對吧？」僅剩的所有手下都在看著自己的，心裡是又氣又急的男人說，用手去扯Delirious脖子上的項圈，「該讓你看看誰才是你的主人。」啪的一聲，那項圈給拔下來，露出Delirious細白的頸子，掛著笑臉的小丑不屑啐一口口水到地上，咧開嘴笑得更加詭異了。

「你.......」手裡還握著尚有餘溫項圈，不知名的幫派份子愣住，顯然被Delirious身上的傷痕嚇到，那個就刻在標記腺上的傷疤，赤裸裸的展現在他們眼前，在幽暗的燈光下，散發著奇異的顏色，他們都沒見過一個Omega的標記腺受損，可惜在有人敢詢問真相前，另一個聲音劃破空氣，帶著宛若猛虎似的氣勢，凶狠的闖入毒蛇們的地盤。

沒人料到Delirious是屬於Wildcat的狗，多數人都以為Delirious是條無法馴服的瘋狗，然而Wildcat出現在眾人面前，手裡是球棒跟槍，他看也不看地上的人一眼，忙著對付幾個上前的傢伙，憤怒侵蝕著他全身，似乎只用了一瞬間，就讓所有人倒下，血流滿整間棄屋的地板，剩下幾個人在苟延殘喘。

「這是誰幹的？」Wildcat拿著屬於Delirious的項圈，靴子踩在其中一個人臉上，一手撐在自己的大腿，問著一個簡單的問題，但那人吱吱嗚嗚，咳著嗆入肺部的血，沒能夠明確的回答，「怎麼，都啞巴啦？」Wildcat可不是以耐心出名，他向下失力，壓得那個人腦袋快要陷進地裡，才順著對方指頭的方向，找到這群人的老大。

Wildcat給了地上的可憐蟲一個痛快，走到仍在試圖爬走的男人身邊，他將球棒的頂端壓在狼狽的人的背上，蹲下來靠近對方的耳朵，「喂！就是你亂動別人的東西嗎？」即使方才再怎麼囂張，現在身體已經是殘破不堪，被抵著背部的人不敢說話，只能像隻垂死的蜥蜴掙扎著，期盼能夠找到一絲逃命的機會。

背上讓人恐懼的壓力離開一會兒，又重重的落下，敲在脊椎上發出啪哩的聲響，接著是脖子和腦袋，直到那人真真實實的斷氣，這場暴力的秀終於結束，現場早已沒有其他人的呼吸聲，僅有坐在地板上目睹這一切的小丑深呼吸幾次，眼底是興奮的深藍，他看著Wildcat走近，露出一個討好似的笑，不過並沒有見效。

「你這該死的婊子，自己跑出來撒野，搞成這副樣子簡直活該！」Wildcat一把將他拎起來，甩到後方的末就鐵桌上，Delirious撞得腰間生疼，卻笑得越來越開心，「別這麼說，Kitty cat，我可是被綁架的人欸！」他順著Wildcat掐著他脖子的力量，眼睛直視著對方眼裡的怒火，挑撥似的說道。

「以為我傻啊，不知道你是故意的？」Wildcat這下更加火大，他收緊自己的手，幾乎讓Delirious喘不過氣，臉色脹紅的扭動著身體，「就這麼想讓別人幹你是不是？」稍微的鬆開手，Wildcat湊近面前的人，瞪著他那張欠揍的臉，表現得像恨不得親手殺死他，但鼻間嗅著那股因他而變得濃烈的香氣。

他們的下體緊貼著彼此，都感覺到彼此已經硬了，Wildcat將Delirious推到整個屁股頂在桌上，抬起他的腿之後，猛得扯掉Delirious的牛仔褲，發現Omega的後穴濕成一片，透明的體液沾滿Wildcat的手指，Wildcat沒怎麼打算幫另一個人擴張，他胡亂的戳刺兩下，確定能夠順利進出，就拉下自己的褲子，一手扣在Delirious的膝蓋後方，另一手扶著自己的陰莖，就直接進入Omega濕熱的體內。

突然的刺激與填滿，Delirious爽得發出一聲哭喊，緊接著是無數的呻吟，他的兩腿成一個M型，放浪的在Alpha前面張開，想要對方完全的挺入，操進他的最深處，聽著那一聲聲的粗喘與參雜的穢語，唯有此時他才可以感覺另一個活人的體溫，他為粗暴的性愛癡迷，同時也為交溝的氣味瘋狂，終於感覺自己是活著的。

Wildcat緊緊抓著Delirious的腿，讓手裡的人盡可能貼近自己，他的陰囊拍打在泛紅的臀部，性器快速進出，次次輾過層次裡頭隱密的點，直到Delirious的生殖腔打開，他往開啟的通道撞進去，Delirious哽咽起來，挺起脖子一時間說不出話，他自己親手破壞的標記腺展露在Wildcat面前，蜿蜒的紅色有如勒著Wildcat的脖子，令他難以呼吸。

他一直都記得第一次自己試著標記Delirious的時候，後者突然就掉下眼淚，哭著要推開他，可是Alpha的結卡在生殖腔口，封住裡頭的精液不會外流，Delirious在他身下揮動著四肢，手擋著Wildcat的臉，完全不讓他碰自己的標記腺，一等到結消下去，Delirious馬上將他掀開，沖下床鋪抽出外套裡的匕首，沒多說就往自己的脖子刺去。

「你永遠不能標記我，你得一直追著我，」Wildcat聽見Delirious的聲音，他的眼睛看著勉強撐起身體的人，彷彿見到鬼魅在對他吐露惡毒的咒語，「像條狗一樣。」高潮的熱液灑在他的腹部，Delirious在Wildcat揪著他後腦杓的頭髮，低頭咬著他的嘴唇時，喉間流洩出黏膩的尖叫聲。

Alpha的結撐大足夠濕軟的後穴，碩大的陰莖灌入無數灼熱的種子，順著生殖腔往子宮流動，Wildcat張口，牙齒咬入標記腺旁的皮膚，血液順著再次裂開的傷口流下，他們都知道，被破壞標記腺的Delirious難以受孕，就算Delirious真的懷上孩子，Wildcat相信對方用刨的都會挖出他的骨肉。

Delirious不會允許Wildcat在自己體內存留任何種，更不可能讓自己有一絲機會，分出一點的愛給其他人，連自己的孩子都一樣，他也就剩那麼多，全部給了Wildcat就一無所有，這樣的愛實在可悲，Wildcat在心裡這樣想著，又覺得同樣愛著Delirious的自己，似乎也差不到哪裡去。


	25. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：隨時都有可能踩到火花

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊靈魂伴侶梗  
> ＊靈感來源：https://youtu.be/5y_KJAg8bHI

Tyler和別人不同，他從出生時就被詛咒，在他居住的小鎮裡，鎮民們可不歡迎身上有著「印記」的人，他們稱這為惡魔的印記，「遭到魔鬼標記的邪惡之人不應該出生於世界上！」這是小鎮的神父說的，而其他的居民也跟著這樣說。

幸好Tyler的父親並不因此厭惡他，不過礙於經濟的緣故，他們得住在這個破舊的小鎮，Tyler不得已，只能終年穿著他的外套，即使已經滿頭大汗，依然堅持佯裝自己是個喜愛棒球到不行的年輕小夥子。

他的脾氣十分暴躁，或許是因為熱，或許是因為遺傳，也或許是他總覺得自己少了點什麼，不安與空虛縈繞在他的心裡，有時候他不免會想，要是沒有這東西就好了。

看著沾著霧氣的鏡子，他不論怎麼搓、怎麼磨，上頭黑色的字體還是不肯消失，宛若某次喝醉後，無法後悔的爛刺青，但這不是他所選擇的，也並非他能夠決定是否能改變，Tyler偶爾會怪罪命運，既然讓他得到一個印記，卻從來沒有個前因後果，他有如一隻待宰的豬，等著不知何時有個炸彈降臨。

可能命運的誕生目的正是讓人與之對抗，Tyler沒有照著其他鎮民的方式走，在高中畢業後找個雜工或修理工當作一輩子的飯碗，也沒有找個妻子結婚，生下一窩孩子，直到老得無法動彈，坐在寧靜小鎮的某張搖椅上，望著夕陽盼著死亡。

如果仔細想想，到頭來的結局也許會一樣，不過Tyler管不了那麼多，他提著自己的行李，開著存錢買到的第一輛車，離家到城市的大學念理工，那是他第一次進入一個新世界，他在生活上適應得還可以，交到一些不錯的好朋友，見識到一個比他想像還要遼闊的世界。

新的環境讓他眼花撩亂，好似什麼東西新奇的，在那裏他初次見到有人大辣辣的曬著自己的印記，有的人印記在手臂或手背上，有的人的就刻在額頭，帽子都遮不太住，還有的人在左邊的屁股，別問Tyler怎麼知道的，大家喝酒時笑笑就好。

雖然Tyler看著朋友們滿不在乎的放著自己的印記，包括他的室友Brock也是，Brock時常穿著短袖，手臂上的黑色文字隨著他的動作晃動，在陽光下大方的顯露出來，Tyler知道仍有某些人不同意，認為應該要將印記藏起，Tyler不介意這些事，卻還是習慣穿著那件棒球外套。

「要是以後你遇到自己的靈魂伴侶怎麼辦？」某回Tyler好奇的問道，那時Brock遇見他的女朋友Lauren，他們從前便已認識，後來才開始交往，未來他們還會結婚，生下一個美麗的女孩，過著美滿的生活，「不知道，大概跟他說聲嗨吧？」滿臉幸福的Brock這樣回答，Tyler仍然有些不了解。

老實說他從未搞懂靈魂伴侶這回事，Tyler見過一些找到自己靈魂伴侶的人，他們有的看起來快樂無比，有的則是帶著滿身憂傷，「所以那到底是什麼感覺？」他有些洩氣的抓抓頭髮，可惜他身邊除了Brock以外，沒人可以回答，他的好室友又剛好出門約會去了。

找尋各種書本與文章，那些飄渺的文字總能將愈見靈魂伴侶的那刻寫得多美，Tyler無法感同身受，甚至懷疑那些人根本沒有靈魂伴侶，只不過是靠著他人口述的感覺流傳。

「要不要參加一個派對？」直到某天他的朋友Evan這樣問道，還揚起手腕上的印記，意味深遠的眨眨眼睛，Tyler瞪著他，覺得對方不懷好意，又想著自己確實沒有什麼事，「幹嘛？是某種雜交派對嗎？」他好笑的回應，Evan打他一下，兩個人胡鬧一會兒，就約定好時間要一起出發。

他們在深夜跑出宿舍，宛若小賊一樣跳上車，揣著口袋裡收起許久的興奮，跟著幾個朋友，來到某間一個隱密的舞廳，當他們推開門，裏頭是震耳欲聾的音樂，吉他還有鼓聲四處流竄，衝進他們的心跳裡。

他們站在人群之中，隨著台上的歌手揮舞手臂，汗水夾雜著尖叫，Tyler的瀏海亂七八糟，像是剛睡醒一樣亂翹，Evan站在他的旁邊，沙啞著喉嚨大笑，Tyler抹把臉上的水珠，轉頭想要對Evan說些什麼，然後他停住。

他看見不遠處有一個男人，彷彿在無數男女間被隔離，他半瞇著漂亮的眼睛，忘我的沉浸在音樂裡，象牙白的四肢隨著節奏舞動，他的身上穿著一件鬆垮的白色背心，天藍色的外套綁在他腰間，舞台閃爍的燈光打在他身上，讓他有如一個藍色的精靈。

不同圖案的刺青從衣服底下冒出，Tyler盯著對方胸口的那隻鯊魚還有微笑的女人，視線再走過背部那張詭異的小丑臉，他的目光最後止在那人的頸部，那裡刻著一串文字，黑色的印記令Tyler覺得頸部發燙，好像有好多人在他的腦海裡尖叫，催促著他有所動作，但他又不知所措，在原地慌亂成一團。

在Tyler難以思考的同時，那個男人像是想起什麼，突然慢慢的回過頭，一雙藍色的眼睛望向Tyler，那瞬間Tyler感覺到一陣激動，他不曉得怎麼在無數的字彙裡挑出適當的，整合成有意義一段描述，太多複雜的情感湧現。

「幹，這傢伙是我的靈魂伴侶。」他的腦海裡只出現這樣的話語，說起來有點滑稽，不過他看著另一個人的笑臉，耳邊是自己脹大的心跳聲，他有如大夢初醒，真的感覺自己活過來了。


	26. 虎之妻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：村子附近來了隻老虎，聽說那女人要替自己死去的丈夫報仇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊AU  
> ＊單性轉注意，或許算人獸提及？  
> ＊靈感取自聊齋誌異：趙城虎

那個女人揹起行囊，揣著自己珍愛的小刀與獵刀，準備到山裏頭去，村民們無不笑話這自不量力的女人，「與其浪費生命，不如找個好丈夫嫁了吧！」在他們眼裡，女人宛若瘋子，可惜她一副好皮相。

女人可管不著其他人的閒言閒語，她獨自收拾所有東西，向朋友交代財產的後續事項，避免自己不再回來，她的小木屋裡不再是一團亂，所有東西歸回原處，她得為了這趟旅程做好一切整理。

她穿上最好的靴子，羊皮做的，舒適且方便跑步，換上獵人的行裝，將一頭烏黑的頭髮扎成馬尾，她眨眨藍色的眼睛，望著在不遠處聳立的山林，深吸幾口氣，邁開腳步往山裡走去。

比起大多數的村民，天生瘦小的女人步伐穩健，熟練的走在各種小徑與獸徑，她靠著這座山林過活，自小成為森林的守護人，與之共生至今，自然熟悉所有路徑，山是她第二個家，而她的另一個家，早已成為一個空巢。

她在溪邊找到幾絲蹤跡，突然出現在山裡的老虎經過這裡，女人稍作休憩喝水，風吹過她的長髮，弄亂她的瀏海，雜亂的毛髮遮蓋她的視線，卻無人再幫她撥弄，她蹲下來，摘起幾朵粉色小花，逗著附近的小動物玩耍，等到心裡的淡淡的悶痛感消失，她才起身離開。

這頭巨大的白虎某日來到山中，不只吃掉食山林裡的動物，還大肆破壞村民在附近的作物，他龐大的身軀穿梭在樹林間，但沒有人見過他的真面目，只有虛妄的影子，以及隨之而來的恐懼，瀰漫在村子裡。

要說起這名膽大闖入老虎領地的女人，她倒是平靜得不可思議，當眾人發覺她要討乏老虎時，有的人勸她不要衝動，有的人則是嗤之以鼻，不過是個女孩子家，不好好找個丈夫生孩子，成天與山林為伍，現在竟然想跟連男人都嚇得逃命的老虎對抗，簡直癡人說夢。

女人依然不為所動，她也不為村民工作，以往山林若有違規者，她會予以懲罰，例如搗亂雞群平靜的狐狸、破壞橋墩的狼群等等，她跟動物們打過不少交道，不過老虎倒是第一次，無後顧之憂的女人也不害怕，一心唯想找到那隻藏在深林的老虎。

不知道是老天聽到她的心願，還是憑著獵人的技巧與直覺，沒過幾天，女人便在埋伏已久的洞穴附近，找到徘徊的老虎，白虎的身軀壯碩，一對灰藍色的眼睛在陽光下閃閃發亮，他黑白相間的毛皮更是，隨著他移動的腳步，鼓動的肌肉形成美麗動人的畫面。

躲在樹叢觀察嗅著地面的老虎，女人站起身，和老虎對望著，她小心翼翼的跨出去，手裡握著她的獵刀，踏進老虎的攻擊範圍，白色的老虎轉過身，正對著矮小的女人，擺出預備攻擊的架式，來回度步著。

他們繞著半個圈子，彼此都深知爭鬥一觸即發，「惡虎！你吃了我丈夫！」女人率先有了動作，她大聲喝斥著，用力握緊手中的刀柄，在她面前的老虎不發一聲的盯著她，「今天我要你給個交代。」她繼續說著，接著起步跑向白虎。

兇猛的白虎發出陣陣低吼，躲過女人揮舞的刀光，他是力大無窮又敏捷的生物，竟沒辦法跟上動作迅速、狡猾的獵人，一不小心踩進設好的陷阱，被困著難以動彈，女人看有機可趁，提刀往老虎的弱點打去，可是被老虎一頭甩開，連同獵刀也掉到地上。

那一下讓女人摔得不輕，頭昏腦脹的快站不起來，她扶著額頭搖搖晃晃的站直身體，老虎卻猛得撲向她，在掙扎之中咬住她的小腿，拖著女人的腳向後走，女人驚叫出聲，手胡亂抓起一根地上的棍棒，直朝著老虎的頭打。

老虎被揍得生疼，不得不鬆口，退到靠近洞穴附近弓著背，盯著女人在一旁扶著撞傷的肩膀喘氣，女人也看往那隻白虎，感覺自己的心跳加速，她的腿其實不是很痛，老虎並沒有將銳利的牙齒刺入，然而令她難以動彈的更多是激動的情緒。

「你吃了我丈夫，連根骨頭都不剩！」她顫抖著身體說道，癟著嘴幾乎要哭出來，「你不願意賠命，那你要怎麼賠我？我只有他一個人，這世界已經沒人能像他一樣對我好了.......」老虎還是沉默的看著女人掉淚，他僅剩一張血盆大口，無法說出一句人類的語言。

沒有得到任何應答，女人越想越是生氣，甚至撿起地上的石頭扔向老虎，「他們說是你吃掉我丈夫......他那天出門就沒再回來了，他們說就是你，就是你吃掉他的.......」淚眼汪汪的望著前方的白虎，女人胸口疼痛，模糊的視線裡全是老虎漂亮的眼睛，那個眼神她認得的，「你賠給我啊！把我丈夫還給我！」她的聲音沙啞起來，眼淚還撲簌簌的掉，接著罵聲變得聲嘶力竭，在無人的森林裡哭喊起來。

那傳說中的惡虎突然看來手足無措，焦慮的在洞口徘徊，他抖抖耳朵，緩緩靠近抹著臉的女人，他低下頭，白色的大腦袋頂頂女人的手，「你這隻壞老虎，都是你……」感覺手背摸到柔軟的毛皮，女人抽抽噎噎的，但情緒逐漸緩和下來。

老虎靜靜靠著女人，壯碩的身體圍著她，尾巴有一下沒一下的動著，好像叫女人不要再哭，女人的手指搓著老虎溫暖的短毛，總算露出幾絲微笑，還抹了點鼻涕在虎皮上，「我就知道是你……」她含著眼淚，彎下腰抱住老虎的大頭，邊笑邊說道。

他們在穿透樹葉的陽光下倚著彼此，黑色與白色的身體相依相偎，彷彿不再有任何隔閡

沒人確切知道他們後來怎麼了，曾有人號稱見過一人一虎在森林裡遊走，也有人說山腳下的村莊消失於一場大火，是跟他們有關，但沒人知道真相，這些不過只是些逸聞罷了。


	27. 你有困難要跟我講，我一塊錢很多

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Tyler把Jonathan叫去無人的角落談點事情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊校園AU  
> ＊用詞注意  
> ＊篇名取自：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOTE6aZIvM0

「以後不要在走廊跟我打招呼。」Tyler這樣說道，在他面前的Jonathan愣住，原本的笑臉僵在嘴邊，「為什麼？而且我本來以為你拉我來沒人的地方，是要做色情的事欸，好失望……」低下頭的Jonathan一面問，一面小聲的抱怨著。

對於另一個人的囉唆，Tyler突然覺得有點火大，想到Jonathan果然滿腦子只有這種事情，他不禁重重的嘆口氣，「因為我覺得很丟臉。」他盡可能語調平淡的回答，不想露出其他表情，避免自己露餡。

Jonathan噤了聲，不再叨叨絮絮的說著想要親熱，他們尷尬的安靜幾秒，Tyler才敢偷瞥一眼Jonathan的臉，本以為對方會哭喪著臉，或是淚眼汪汪的看他，結果Jonathan是一臉懵逼，好像Tyler剛剛說的是一串外星話。

「可是、可是……」意識到Tyler在說什麼的Jonathan撲向前，手拽著Tyler的衣服，「明明在路上比較嚇人的都是Tyler啊！」他一臉不解的大叫，還耍賴似的跺幾下腳。

Tyler給晃得頭昏，一瞬間沒聽清楚Jonathan在嚷嚷什麼，他抓住那隻細白的手腕，狠瞪著那對藍色眼睛，Jonathan望向他是滿肚子無辜，「Tyler才是那個讓大家看到會嚇得躲開，不認識你的人還以為你是混混，不知道你其實只是個阿宅！」Jonathan還在嘰哩呱啦，吵得Tyler一陣胃痛，想摀住那張嘴。

「你究竟在說三小！」好不容易從Jonathan那一團團模糊的字詞中，明白他在暗著吐槽自己，Tyler氣得跟著大聲起來，「上次還有人問我為什麼會跟你這樣的人在一起欸。」掙扎個不停的Jonathan繼續說，表現得自己很有道理一樣。

「蛤？這到底都哪個王八蛋講得！」聽完Jonathan的話，Tyler整個火氣全上來了，伸手拉過Jonathan的衣領，對著他的臉怒吼，好像忘記在他面前是自己的男朋友，不是說他壞話的傢伙。

近距離看到Tyler氣炸的樣子，Jonathan的身體微微發抖，癟著嘴吱吱嗚嗚的，擠不出半個完整的句子，怕自己嘴角失守，露出變態的笑容，可是被Tyler大聲的痛罵，令他無法克制的興奮起來。

然而Tyler看見手裡Jonathan扭來扭去，以為自己又嚇到他，深吸一口氣後鬆開手，「所以說，你以後還是不要再在有人的地方跟我打招呼的好。」他轉過臉，雙手插在腰間，小聲的說道。

他跟Jonathan就像兩個世界的人，朋友僅有幾個重疊，最常相處的群體不同，參加的社團也不一樣，個性更是天差地別，甚至連身高都相差一大截，每次兩個人要面對面吵架，都會搞得自己脖子酸。

Jonathan似乎還一堆疑問，可是Tyler不打算再多說什麼，他揮揮手，打算要先離開，Jonathan看情況不對勁，衝上前緊緊抓著Tyler不放，Tyler動來動去的想甩開Jonathan，後者就直接圈住Tyler的腰，抱著Tyler不讓他就這麼走掉。

「不要！你不可以命令我！」Jonathan收緊自己的手臂，加強手上的力道，平時看來弱不禁風，隨便走兩下還會自己偷跑去旁邊坐著休息，此刻卻力氣大得驚人，Tyler感覺內臟快被擠出來了。

「你發什麼神經！好啦！我知道啦！隨便你！」由於面臨生命危險，喘不過氣的Tyler說道，一邊拉開Jonathan的手臂，Jonathan總算願意放開他，不過眼神還是充滿怨氣，「你才神經病！幹嘛這樣對我？」他哀怨的碎念著，彷彿一個沒吃到想要食物的小女朋友。

「沒為什麼......」被這樣質問，Tyler一時間說不出話，他怎麼說得出口，今天Jonathan從走廊的另一端靠近，用他獨特的口音，親暱的喊著Tyler，再呵呵笑著跑開，在Tyler旁邊的人可是滿臉問號。

「那不是高年級的Jonathan嗎？你認識他？」他的朋友指著Jonathan消失在盡頭的背影，驚訝的問道，Tyler點點頭，只是隨口嗯兩聲當作回答，「你們竟然認識？」聽見語氣中充滿驚訝，Tyler瞪著他的朋友，不耐煩的給出肯定的答案。

「不覺得他滿可愛的嗎？能不能介紹給我認識？」對Jonathan很有興趣的人說，還摸摸自己的下巴，Tyler盯著他猥褻的樣子都傻眼了，「不行，滾一邊去吧白癡！那傢伙是個智障兒，離他遠一點比較好。」他罵咧咧的回覆著，也不管朋友在自己身後追問，逕自走掉，去找Jonathan出來談談。

在Tyler回憶的途中，Jonathan還是鍥而不捨的問著，「你是不是真的覺得我很丟臉？」他的聲音變得哽咽，垂下睫毛眨眨眼睛，好像隨時都會掉眼淚，「那我、那我、去幫排擠你的人吸屌好了......」他遮起自己的臉，以一種悲痛的方式訴說著。

「不要隨便幫別人吸屌，你這小婊子！」受不了的Tyler用手劈向Jonathan不曉得裝什麼的腦袋，想要敲醒混亂的人，Jonathan還是不露臉，一直要Tyler給他一個解釋，「因為我不想要你被別人搶走，特別是我朋友，行嗎？」被煩到不行的Tyler終於放棄，有如一隻老虎在吼叫般的喊道，使得Jonathan馬上閉嘴，瞪大眼睛看著整張臉通紅的人。

老實說Tyler也覺得自己這樣很幼稚，他不能困著Jonathan，不讓他跟別人交朋友，那是Jonathan的自由，但一想到Jonathan那張憨笑的臉，會跟其他人分享，Tyler心裡有股怪怪的感覺，他卻說不上來，只能勉強忍著。

「喔，豬豬，你知道我最喜歡你了，不可能跟別人跑掉的。」Jonathan放軟語氣，覺得Tyler憋屈的樣實在可愛，忍不住上前抱住他的男朋友，手拍拍對方寬厚的背，安撫逐漸緩過氣的Tyler。

Jonathan的擁抱十分溫暖，Tyler的手也放到他的背上，回抱矮自己許多的人，壓抑下藏著不敢說的秘密，其實還有個很大的原因，他真得不好意思說出口，是每回Jonathan傻傻的朝他跑來，揮舞著修長的手臂，衣服掀起一塊，露出腰間的一小塊肉，他都會他媽的胯下一緊。


	28. Out of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：失去理智的一夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ABO AU  
> ＊NC-17  
> ＊重要提醒：有強暴情節注意！黑化注意！  
> ＊設定可能跟之前不大一樣，心情極差下的產物  
> ＊不能接受或怕雷趕快按叉叉避難

Wildcat也不曉得事情為何會變成這樣，他的記憶丟失一塊，意識模模糊糊的，黏膩且無法轉動，在清醒過來時，他唯一能聽見的便是Delirious在哭，低聲喚著他的名字，可憐得像隻喪家之犬。

他眨眨眼睛，分不清楚是Delirious的聲音喚醒自己，還是自己從一片混屯裡恢復幾分理智，才發覺對方在哽咽的叫他，Wildcat低下頭，看見Delirious躺在地板上，手臂擋在臉前面，掩蓋不斷掉出淚水的眼睛。

「嗚嗚.....拜託，Wildcat，停下......」Delirious啞著嗓子，語氣裡充滿可憐的哀求，「我不行了，肚子很漲、很難受，求你停下......」一隻手推著Wildcat掐在他髖部的手，Delirious斷斷續續的求饒，失去原本戲謔的樣子。

此刻Delirious仰面倒在Wildcat身下，黑色的頭髮凌亂，像是散落一地的烏鴉羽毛，他被強壯的Alpha壓制著，身體也癱軟無力，抓著Wildcat的動作和奶貓撓爪子差不多，藍色的外套皺巴巴的，幾乎整件敞開，露出裏頭雪白的肩膀，以及手臂上部分的刺青，他身上那件背心被扯得亂七八糟，刻在他胸口的咬痕與紫紅的小點，全映在Wildcat眼裡。

Wildcat一時間不知道該說什麼，愣在原地無法動彈，他的穿戴比起Delirious要整齊得多，但自己硬得發燙的老二正插在對方的後穴裡，撐開花形的開口，他稍微向後退，白濁的精液馬上被一併帶出來。

直到整根陰莖都退至體外，Wildcat終於有種恢復呼吸的感覺，他想不起自己幹了些什麼，最早的記憶是在那場宴會，自己偽裝成賓客混進去，本來以為一切順利．卻在喝下一杯不對勁的飲料後發生改變。

之後的畫面雜亂，他聽得見各種喧鬧，吵得他煩躁到想發怒吼，不過內心的感覺和他在拉扯，Wildcat其實明白再怎麼發火都沒用，體內深處的燥熱不會因此消散，他需要別的東西，否則不能獲得平靜。

他的朋友們手忙腳亂，一張張焦慮的臉在眼前輪流替換，一夥人將Wildcat塞進緊急避難屋最裡面的房間，關起被誘導出發情期的狂暴Alpha，在外頭討論該如何是好，「找個妓女來處理不就好了嗎？」在房間裡的Wildcat聽見其中一個人喊著．另一個人馬上反駁，「我們現在像是可以隨便召妓的嗎？」

幾個人又吵起來，不知是誰提出該從他們幾個朋友中，挑出一個人去「幫助」痛苦的Wildcat，看來最後被推派出來的是身為Beta的Delirious，不像Alpha那般具有攻擊性，進去只會引發一陣打鬥，也不是懷孕風險高的Omega，他們沒有在任務中攜帶保險套或抑制劑的習慣。

儘管已經沒有被壓制住，Delirious還在抽抽噎噎的，他的外套浸染著水漬，腹部佈滿自己的精液，紅著眼眶看向身側東倒西歪的家具，絲毫不敢看Wildcat，他屈起的腳在晃動，嘗試收攏自己大張的兩條腿，無奈只是無意義的搓動兩下，又變得使不上力，殘留在他體內的精液順著被操開的穴口流下，滴了幾滴到粗毛的地毯。

我叫他滾蛋過了。Wildcat心裡湧現這樣的想法，當時他全身發熱，身體疼得像要爆炸，Delirious怯生生的推開門，停在門縫處不敢踏進來，強烈的訊息訴令他呼吸困難，對於Alpha天生的畏懼使他遲遲踏步出第一步，結果被其他猛得推入，與Wildcat鎖在一起。

他命令Delirious到旁邊去，吼著扭捏的人希望沒人靠近，是Delirious過來碰觸他的，輕輕撫著他的肩膀，彎下腰問著他是否還好，Wildcat只是更加生氣，他肯定是不好的，他的視野周圍沾著白霧，視線聚焦在Delirious的指尖、脖子、鎖骨，還有海洋般藍色的眼睛。

萊姆酒的淡香越發明顯，Wildcat咬牙切齒的發難，Delirious仍是不怕死般的貼近，戰戰兢兢卻依然選擇觸碰兇猛的老虎，然後Wildcat放棄了，僅存的幾絲克制乾脆的撒手，他想起自己粗暴的拽住Delirious，執行一場暴行。

Wildcat還跪在地上，鼻子用力的喘著氣，他的思考紊亂，好像漸漸組成那些回憶的拼圖，又找不到好幾個碎片，手在成堆的破碎裡胡亂摸索，Delirious總算能挪動身體，手臂跨過自己的胸膛，膝蓋撞上另一邊的腿，半側著身體，眼睛瞥向直盯著自己的Wildcat，嚇得蜷起自己。

或許他該說些什麼，可是裂開的嘴唇擠不出半個字，他伸出手，摸上Delirious的大腿，另一個人來不及說話，Wildcat直接將人給拖往自己，他的陰莖還硬著，對著一個他曾經又罵又無奈的男人感到性奮。

Delirious蒼白得病態的軀體，全是他留下的痕跡，抓過打算向後推開他的手，緊緊扣住手腕，Wildcat扶著Delirious的腰桿，手掌貼著早已被他掐青的位置，讓自己的性器狠狠的撞進去，弄得Delirious倒抽一口氣，發出嗆著般的哀叫。

被幹得紅腫的肉洞一下子就接納入侵者，濕軟的內壁吸著Alpha碩大的性器，Delirious咿咿嗚嗚的哭了起來，手臂撐在面前，想要是隻向前爬走，一旦Wildcat的陰莖根部離開他一部分，便會再被扯著手腕拉回來，讓傘狀的頭部一次次闖入敏感的內部。

他的大腿不斷的打抖，下半身幾乎要垮掉，Wildcat的手從腰間環住他，鬆開手腕那側的力道，換成繞過Delirious的胸口，把他整個人抱起，使得他就像坐在自己腿上，屁股裡則插著一根巨大的陰莖。

Delirious靠在Wildcat的懷裡，怎麼掙扎都掙脫不開，他的兩腿給架開，向外展示身體脆弱的一部分，他疲軟的性器隨著身後的撞擊，打上自己的腹部，透明的液體混入身上精斑，在昏暗的光線下，形成一種特殊的色彩。

他的眼睛不敢往下看，如果視線下放，就會看見自己像被幹出水的下體，他因為羞恥而嗚咽兩聲，雙手的指尖戳進Wildcat的前臂裡，但Delirious根本扳不開對方，一切不過是徒勞無功，他乾脆摀住自己的眼睛，嘴裡呢喃著無用的哀求。

耳邊是Delirious的哭聲，Wildcat看著對方不停的搖頭，不但沒有任何的心軟，反倒引起更多、更深的慾望，他捏著Delirious的下顎，轉過那顆黑色的腦袋，暴露出刺著文字刺青的頸部。

神智快要磨損殆盡，Delirious突然驚覺Wildcat打算做什麼，「不、不可以，拜託、拜託你……」他扭動著腰，可惜始終抵抗不了強壯的Alpha，這令他慌張和恐懼，用盡最後的力氣，反覆的說著不要。

Wildcat不管他的請求，只顧加速戳刺濕潤的軟肉，啪啪的水漬聲響起，攪和著粗喘與，在Alpha性器成結、噴灑出灼熱的種子後停下，同時Wildcat張口，牙齒咬進Delirious的標記腺裡。

下半身是特殊的結卡自己的腸道裡，上半身則是皮膚遭到刺破的疼痛，Delirious仰起頭，全身不由自主的顫抖，Wildcat靜靜看著這一刻，腦中憶起稍早時，Delirious端過那杯有問題的飲料給他的畫面。


	29. Hit and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：殺人魔Delirious與警探Tyler的你追我跑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊AU  
> ＊有點屍體跟血跟黑暗  
> ＊靈感來源：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vyf69qOJdu4

有人曾說放下便是一切豁然開朗，Tyler對此倒是嗤之以鼻，若是紙上談兵肯定是簡單的，他當警探幾年，見識過各式各樣的人互相傷害，理由與方式千奇百怪，簡單兩個字能解決問題的話，世界大概不需要警察了。

城市裡最近有一個神祕的殺人魔出沒，比起思考腦內的化學作用，Tyler更想抓住這個混仗，相較於其他隱密的罪犯，名號Delirious的男人遭到多人目擊，身穿招牌的藍色外套，臉上則是戴著曲棍球面具，深怕別人沒發現自己的作為一般，大辣辣的四處留下身影，最可恨是警方根本束手無策，好幾次似乎要抓住這殺手的衣角，所到之處只剩下空蕩蕩的房間。

Delirious不可思議的故事在城市間流傳，甚至招攬到一票崇拜者，藍色外套的銷售量突然上升，各種模仿案跟著出現，可惜本尊始終沒有人逮到過，關於從未露臉的男人當然充滿傳聞，包括那張面具底下的臉龐，以及他的殺人動機。

有人說Delirious不過是個喪心病狂的殺人兇手，為了滿足自己的渴望鮮血的慾望，四處獵捕被他迷惑的男人，也有人說Delirious是由於自己的姊姊慘死，四處尋找兇手與全部相關的人，決不放過任何一個。

「說到底，他到底跟一般的兇手有什麼兩樣？」年輕的警官在門口說道，他摀著鼻子，旅館房間內的血腥味使他反胃，在床鋪上的屍體更是，裸著上半身的男人滿身傷痕，老二只剩半截露在褲子外，另外半截被放在床頭展示，惹得幾個新來的小警察紛紛躲避，跑去外頭喘口氣。

Tyler看著那年輕警官，從鼻子裡發出淡淡的笑聲，沒多說什麼，跨過封鎖線進入現場，他一眼就分得出這是Delirious親自動的手，他看著正對床的大鏡子，上頭被艷紅的口紅塗鴉，一張恥笑眾人的小丑笑臉蓋住Tyler的半個身體，朝他們嘲諷的說著一句「哈囉」。

現場仍然沒有一絲線索，Delirious彷彿一個為了復仇而誕生的鬼魂，或許事實也是如此，Tyler戴著手套的指頭撫過梳妝台，幾個鑑識官在他身後採集殘存證據，他拾起被丟在桌上的口紅，顏色和鏡子裡的文字相符，也跟Delirious面具底下那張小丑臉上的微笑一樣。

他仔細端詳著那隻破爛的口紅，接著拿起遭到冷落的蓋子，熟練的從裏頭挖出一張小紙條，藏進自己的掌心，他將口紅放回原位，確定四周無人發現，眾人皆在忙於自己的工作，以及哀嘆這具屍體的可悲命運。

走出稱作兇案現場的旅館房間，Tyler回到自己的車上，開到一個無人的街道，在深夜裡就著閃爍的路燈，打開細小的紙張，裏頭是歪七扭八的字跡，扭扭斜斜的寫著數字，Tyler皺起眉頭，研究好一陣子才看懂那像外星語的文字，然後揉爛那張紙，塞進喝到剩一點的咖啡杯裡，發動車子前進深處的小巷。

車子安靜的停在巷子口，Tyler下了車，在外套口袋裡掏出香菸跟打火機，眼睛一邊盯著小巷黑暗的深處，一邊幫自己點上火，他聽見躲藏於陰影中的沙沙聲，還有幾個嬉鬧的笑聲，Tyler叼著菸，踩進濕漉漉的水坑，靴子濺起一些水花，融入模糊的深色。

「怎麼了嗎，親愛的警探先生，竟然這麼晚來找我？」含糊不清的說話聲迴盪在狹窄的暗巷，深入其中的Tyler停下腳步，看著那對帶著戲謔的藍色眼睛，Delirious不知何時已經來到他面前，飄忽得宛若幽靈，但身上的血腥是真實的。

「你還有臉問？你又殺了個男人，小婊子！」Tyler咬著菸，故作咬牙切齒的說，Delirious聽見他的話，馬上發出癲狂的笑聲，搭配著詭異的小丑妝，使得他看起來像個瘋子，他沒等Tyler翻完白眼，迅速的伸手抽走對方嘴裡的菸，塞入自己的唇齒間，橘紅的火光瞬間出現，又接著消失於白霧裡。

「他媽的，拿你自己的，別搶我東西！」慘遭掠奪的Tyler壓低聲音吼道，語氣中夾雜警告與幾分玩味，他的雙手插在口袋，路燈的微光打在他的後腦，照亮一部分的棕髮，「我比較喜歡你的。」Delirious搖搖晃晃的轉過身，好似一個醉漢，嘴裡輕哼著歌，靠在牆壁上吐出一口白煙。

「神經病，別逼我揍你。」Tyler的視線沒離開眼前的瘋子過，灰藍色的眼睛收盡Delirious一舉一動，盯著他貓著腰離開牆面，「所以偉大的警探先生，是要來逮捕我嗎？」Delirious故意拉長聲調的繼續說著，眼底充滿嘲弄，彎腰傾身向前，黑色的腦袋歪斜，仰著臉朝Tyler咧開嘴。

「不，只是想告訴你這白癡一件事。」面對猛獸便是不能先透露畏懼，Tyler跟著靠近Delirious那張精緻的臉，他嗅到香菸與血味，感覺Delirious夾著香菸的手正輕撫著他的大腿，指尖透露著性慾的暗示，Tyler舔舔嘴唇，他知道Delirious的另一隻手可是握著自己心愛的匕首。

「你要帶來什麼好消息？」他的手滑上Tyler的胸口，燒盡的煙灰隨風飄過，Delirious湊得極近，好像Tyler只要扭扭脖子，就可以再嘗到那個甜美的味道，不過他板著臉，掏出他塞在褲子口袋的車鑰匙，拎到Delirious的眼前，「你還是漏掉了一個。」他奪回那根菸，用力的吸一口，一面和另一個人對視。

Delirious眨眨眼睛，揚起嘴角愉快的收下Tyler的禮物，繞過比自己高大許多的警探，腳步輕快的靠近巷口的車子，鑰匙插入後車箱的鎖孔裡，掀開沉重的金屬蓋子，裡面藏在裏頭的豬面具，還有面容死灰的男人。

「喔，我親愛的豬豬，我該如何報答你？」用戲劇化的口吻說著，Delirious撇過臉，望著走到他身邊的Tyler，後者歪歪腦袋，似乎認真的思索了一下，「好吧，既然你這麼有誠意......」他的手跨在Delirious纖瘦的腰間，把人扣到自己的手臂裡，想著那些被殺死的男人，莫名產生一股優越感。


End file.
